7 Deadly Sins: Wrath
by Jesachi
Summary: It's been 3 years since our story began. Naraku has been defeated. In an effort to find the remaining shard piece, Inuyasha is kidnapped, bereft of his sword. Kagome must enlist the help of Wolf Prince Koga to rescue Inuyasha. Inu/Kag pairing.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

It had been nearly three years since this epic tale began. Three years since Higurashi Kagome was dragged down an ancient well on her family's shrine and pulled through time to the Feudal Era of Japan. Three years since her encounter with the angry hanyou, Inuyasha and three years since that fateful day when the Shikon Notama, the Jewel of Four Souls, had been shattered and scattered in many countless pieces around the country. Three years since the unlikely pairing; a vengeful and highly volatile hanyou and a modern-day miko priestess, paired up to search for the shards of the Shikon Notama. Only Kagome could sense the shards of the jewel, whilst only Inuyasha was strong enough to take them back. For three years, this pair developed an unsteady friendship, perhaps even a budding relationship just as unstable as the hanyou and as uncertain as the miko.

Along the way, they had encountered many enemies, yet it seemed for every enemy they happened on, a friend was just as close. First, it was Shippou, the orphaned kitsune child who bonded with Kagome until she became something of his surrogate mother. Still naïve, he never did let Inuyasha forget it if the hanyou upset the miko.

Then, along came Miroku, a sometimes lecherous monk with a good heart and occasionally questionable methods. With Miroku came the introduction of a new youkai, named Naraku, who would become the group's most formidable enemy. Naraku had placed a curse of Miroku's family, a Wind Tunnel in their right palm, fated to consume the wielder over time.

Next to join their group was Sango, an expert youkai exterminator who had lost her whole family in a trap of Naraku's. She became fast friends with Kagome and a great ally for Inuyasha. But her soul was miserable, for her younger brother, Kohaku, was possessed by Naraku, and his body was being kept alive by a Shikon shard embedded in his back.

Not only enemies and friends decorated this unlikely group's journey. Rivalries sprang up and jealousies were matched. First came Kikyou, a former lover of Inuyasha, back from the dead and bent on having Inuyasha's life for her own. Once a protector of the Shikon Notama, her and Inuyasha's love had been spoiled by the jealous Naraku, who desired Kikyou for himself. He set the two of them up, leading to Inuyasha's entrapment on Goshinboku and Kikyou's death.

Then came Koga, a wolf demon with two Shikon shards in his legs, to challenge Inuyasha's claim on Kagome, the fierce protective streak he had for the miko. Koga proclaimed to love Kagome, first for the fact the she could help him find more shards, but later, Kagome's caring and passionate personality wore the wolf youkai down until his heart yearned for the miko. Unfortunately for this charming youkai, her heart was already taken by an unsuspecting hanyou.

And so, after these years of battling, the group had finally gotten the edge on Naraku. They destroyed his incarnations and attacked the body of the beast itself. Of course, Naraku had made many enemies over the years, enemies that were willing to see past previous differences with Inuyasha's group and join in to destroy Naraku finally. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's youkai half brother, had joined the fray and Koga and what remained of his wolf pack had come along too.

Losses on the good side were unfortunately inevitable. Kikyou, living on borrowed time in a borrowed body, had foreseen the battle becoming increasingly more difficult and had sacrificed herself, giving back what little of Kagome's soul that she had and passing on her miko powers back into Kagome. As tortured as Inuyasha had been to see his former love back alive again, it had been painful for him to let her go a second time, but somewhere deep in his heart he knew that he no longer loved Kikyou, but loved her memory. With her physical body gone, he knew that he could finally begin to move on from her.

The flowers that bloom in adversity are the most beautiful of them all, though. Naraku had been defeated, the Shikon Notama was nearly restored save for the two shards that Koga still had and a missing shard out in the wild still. Sango had been reunited with her brother, who was now no longer trapped by Naraku. Yet, his body was weak, having been kept active by the shard in his back. It had been excruciating for her to watch Kagome pick the shard from him, knowing that her brother could die right then and there. Miroku had had to hold her back while tears streamed down the brave slayer's face. Kohaku had woken up long enough to tell his sister that he loved her before he slipped into a deep unconsciousness.

Now, three months had passed after the destruction of Naraku. It hardly seemed real for the group, who had spent such a long time hunting after the youkai that they now all felt a sort of emptiness, a lack of purpose. It seemed that they all kept looking over their shoulders, still watching for him, as if waiting for him to come back out of hiding, that their epic battle with him had been yet another puppet, another stunt. But it was over, finally and while they were all still on edge, they felt it. Inuyasha felt a stillness in the air he never knew, Kohaku was improving, walking around, Miroku's Wind Tunnel had disappeared, the curse lifted and Kagome felt the ominous presence Naraku always left gone. It was indeed, an uneasy bliss for the group, a blip of peaceful times for them that none of them was accustomed to.

Kagome had graduated from high school on time and was faced with a great decision; which era she would continue to live out her life in. It seemed improbable that the well, the wrinkle in time, would stay open forever, indeed, even that it would stay open much longer now that her purpose in this era was nearly completed. And that decision raised some tension between her and Inuyasha, and the strange relationship the two of them had. An angry hanyou from the Feudal Era who settled all his disputes with bloodshed and battle and she, a modern-day Tokyo high school graduate. They were separated by five hundred years of technological development, customs, morals. While the relationship they had was unsteady, unspoken and against all odds, it seemed that neither was readily willing to let the other go.

And it is on that premise that our next tale begins.

A/N: Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Don't plagiarize. This story is written in a "roleplay" format, in which I play one character and my co-author played another. In order to preserve the raw magic of the story, very little format editing has taken place. Hopefully, this doesn't take away from the experience for you. Enjoy.


	2. Hostage

~Chapter One~

Hostage

She was gone and his forest wept with loneliness.

Inuyasha sat perched in his tree, Goshinboku , digging his claws aimlessly into the wood under his legs. It seemed that he spent more and more time here, in this tree, than doing anything else lately. He felt useless now, having no demons to hunt, no Jewel Shards to seek. And the feeling of uselessness only intensified when Kagome decided that she needed to go feel more 'civilized' in her era.

'Stupid girl,' he grumbled in his head, gouging at the wood, making deeper the marks he had put into this particular tree branch over the years, 'She should be here.' but really, he could think of no reason that she should be here, save him, of course. But that wasn't a decent enough reason, even for him. It wasn't like she was going to be needed much longer in this era and the thought made his ears droop.

'You hate the idea of never seeing her again,' the youkai voice in his head taunted him, 'Face it, you're terrified every time she leaves your sight, every time she goes to her time because you fear that it will be the last time that you see her.'

Inuyasha scoffed, 'Feh, like I care,' he attempted to convince himself, 'I ain't afraid of nothing.'

'Then you wanna explain why your heart is beating fast and you're ready to bolt to the well to make sure that it's still open?'

The hanyou gave a mulish face, but offered no reply.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha flicked his ears, but the rest of his body gave no indication that he heard Miroku calling his name. He waited, listening for the monk's approach, hearing the light tinkling of the staff he always carried. It was a matter of seconds before the monk made his appearance.

"I know you're up there, Inuyasha," Miroku continued, stopping at the base of the tree and peering up through the leaves. He obviously couldn't see the hanyou due to the dense foliage, "Come down here. I have a letter requesting some demon extermination."

That's what they had been demeaned down to; petty demon exterminators. They had gone from hunting, battling and defeating the most powerful youkai ever known to exterminating infesations of rat and bug youkai. It was degrading, in his opinion. He had expressed some form of his feeling on it to Kagome one day- one of the rare days they sat in this tree together- but she had simply reassured him that this was a noble profession and a great way to put his particular set of skills to good use. He had scoffed at her, of course.

Inuyasha leapt down from the branch, standing in front of the monk who was waving the letter idly in front of him. The hanyou snatched the letter away and scanned it quickly. He glared at Miroku when the monk starting chuckling at him.

"What?" he growled.

"I had no idea that you could actually read," the monk chuckled lightly.

"Of course I can read!" Inuyasha exclaimed, turning back to the letter. His mother had taught him how to read and Kikyou had helped him a little too, what brief time they did spend together. Of course, he couldn't read Kagome's textbooks, but he could read other stuff.

"The western shore?" he inquired, handing the letter back to Miroku and folding his hands in his gracious sleeves, "That's a bit of a journey, huh?"

"Well, with just the two of us, we could make it in a little under a week, I would imagine."

The hanyou nodded, casually glancing at the direction of the well, the direction that Kagome usually came from. She had said that she would be back in a couple of days and it had only been one, so he shouldn't be looking for her, but he couldn't help himself, "Is Sango not coming with us?"

"No," Miroku replied, "She said that she would like to wait for Kagome to come back and she doesn't want to be too far away from Kohaku just yet. He's just barely starting to get up and move around for a couple of hours."

Again, Inuyasha nodded, "So when do we leave?"

"Whenever you'd like," Miroku shrugged.

* * *

"Mistress, the demon exterminators are here," one of the shrine maidens gracefully bowed at the doorway behind the flimsy screen.

Demon Sorceress Samara sighed heavily as she finished cutting and wrapping another shikigami. She had a rather large collection of them now, all encircled with one single hair of a demon she had come across over the years. With a quick spell, the shikigami would take the form of the demon. She smiled. It could prove to be quite an excellent distraction for the hanyou and his friends.

Unfortunately, the useless hanyou had not decided to bring along the miko he was so fond of and it certainly hindered her original plan. No mind, though. She had a back up that was most definitely much more dramatic. And it involved the miko coming to her anyway.

She had been watching this unlikely group, waiting, biding her time. She knew it was only a small matter of time before they overcame the youkai Naraku and then, she began to plan for her own adventures. The nearly whole Shikon Notama was a most excellent motivator.

"Send Lady Suki to greet them," Sorceress Samara instructed the shrine maiden, meaning her human second-in-command, "Lead them into the courtyard so that they may take care of our little… infestation."

"Yes, milady," the shrine maiden left. Samara turned and glanced into her bowl of water next to her, her looking glass, her scrying tool. She watched, a smile on her face, as the monk and the hanyou approached her castle, standing, guards up, stances very alert. The hanyou had one hand resting on his sword and it delighted her to see that he brought it, not that she didn't think that he wouldn't. She knew very clearly what happened to him should he neglect his sword. In fact, she counted on it.

* * *

It had indeed taken days for them to get here. The shrine was situated above a small village on a cliff, with the ocean at its back. A young shrine maiden came to fetch them, leading them through the dwelling to a large courtyard in the back. Inuyasha was mildly surprised that Miroku held his tongue and kept his hands to himself. Then again, the monk had been much more reasonable around women since he finally told Sango that he loved her.

"I don't like the way this place smells," the hanyou commented low to Miroku, his hand laying casually on his sword, his eyes shifting back and forth restlessly.

"I agree," Miroku replied, "There is a very ominous aura laying over this place. I'm thinking there is something larger here than a simple infestation."

"A trap?" Inuyasha whispered back, eyes watching, calculating as they passed a group of chattering shrine maidens.

"I would suggest that we stay on our guard," the monk suggested, his answer elusive yet Inuyasha got the point nonetheless.

"Thank you for coming, exterminators," a young woman greeted them just before they entered the courtyard. She was young, her face still round with youth. It was easy to assume that she was the head of the household, because of the lengthy and elegant kimono she wore and her long hair trailed down her back, It brought to life old memories Inuyasha had long buried of his childhood, surrounded by women like this, pampered and cared for. His mother had been one of them.

"I'm terribly sorry for the long journey that you have made for us," she continued sweetly, "I am Suki, the mistress of this shrine. I would like to offer you food and a place to sleep tonight once you get rid of our little problem? I'm afraid the shrine maidens are terribly frightened of venturing into the courtyard to gather from our gardens and water well."

Miroku held up his hand, "Just lead the way, milady, and we can address this problem of yours."

She smiled, "Thank you very much. Please," she gestured her hand out towards the courtyard, "Right out there, if you would."

Miroku led the way out to the luscious courtyard, Inuyasha following close. No sooner had they stepped out onto the grass than did a large, and rather ugly rat youkai came bursting out from underneath the porch, screaming and spitting. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest as Miroku made quick work of the demon.

"What is this?" Miroku asked suddenly, sparking the hanyou's attention. He held up a half of piece of paper, the other half of which was floating to the ground.

Inuyasha stepped closer to investigate. He had seen these things before, little paper spirits. He had become familiar with them when the group had trailed after the dark miko Tsubaki and her little shrine maidens had made use of these things.

"Shikigami?" he asked, pulling the hair off the little doll and smelling it, "Rat youkai hair…"

He and Miroku, like the team that they could be, suddenly turned back to back and circled, taking in every angle of the courtyard. They had been lured into a trap; it was plainly obvious to both of them.

An artificial gust of wind ripped through the courtyard. Suddenly, the pair was barraged by hundreds of paper shikigami, which continually popped into a plethora of different demons. Inuyasha drew his sword as the youkai came straight for them. He sliced and diced and every time he cut through one, the two halves of the paper shikigami would fall to the ground, useless.

"It's times like these that I wish I still had my Wind Tunnel," Miroku shouted, throwing out sutras at a handful of youkai. The shikigami exploded.

"They're coming out of the woodwork," Inuyasha replied, heaving his sword and swinging around, "Ya kill one and more come out," he whipped his sword up, "Kaze no Kizu!" he shouted, taking out half the youkai and most of the courtyard with his sword. But it was brief reprieve, as soon as he slaughtered them, more paper spirits came flooding out of the screens surrounding them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Miroku exclaimed, twirling his staff rapidly and releasing a blast of spiritual energy.

"Freeze!" came a strong feminine voice from somewhere beyond the screens. Instantly, everything stopped, the shikigami fell to the ground in a heap of useless paper and Inuyasha and Miroku were frozen still at her command, their limbs and joints rendered useless.

A woman made her way out into the courtyard, holding up one of her hands palm-out. She was dressed in black and white kimono, her long white hair trailing nearly to the back of her knees and her red eyes gleamed in delight.

"A sorceress…" Miroku announced, struggling without avail against the magic holding his body.

"A youkai sorceress…" Inuyasha growled, struggling as well against the magic she wielded, "What the hell do you want from us? I'm gonna kill you when I get free."

She waved her other hand and the paper was swept away, back behind the screens, "I don't think so, hanyou," she chuckled darkly, approaching them slowly, "That was an excellent display of fighting. I thank you heartily for the show," she snapped her fingers and a handful of male and female miko came out of the screens, surrounding the pair.

"My name is Samara and unfortunately neither of you have what I'm after, exactly," she tapped under Inuyasha's chin, which in return he snapped his teeth at her. She drew her hand back quickly with a grin. Her eyes drifted down to the sword that lay on the ground where he dropped it, "But no matter, I created a back up plan," she leaned down to pick up the blade, but the sword's barrier against a youkai touch stayed her hand, "You turn into a full youkai without the protection of your sword, is that right, Inuyasha?"

He glared at her, "What's it to you?" he spat, "And how do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you, Inuyasha… and Miroku the monk," she smiled, turning her eyes to Miroku briefly before resting them back on Inuyasha, "I'm been watching you, see, I've been following your party for some time now. Sango, the youkai exterminator, and Shippou, the kitsune kit and of course, young Kagome, the miko with the Shikon Notama," she clucked her tongue, "You protect her so fiercely, Inuyasha, it's a wonder you left her in the village."

"What do you want with Kagome? If you are after the Jewel, I swear to god, I'll kill you before you touch her," his mouth was dry with the idea that if this youkai had been watching them, then she knew that Kagome was unprotected in the village while he had been stupidly lured here.

She waved a hand dismissively, "I'm not going after Kagome, you silly half-breed. Besides, I know she is not there. She went through the well not twenty-four hours ago, wherever that takes her."

Both Inuyasha and Miroku cursed colorfully, making a smile appear on her face. She gestured and a male miko came over and picked up the Tetsusaiga, the barrier allowing a human to pick it up. She pulled the scabbard off his hip and the sword was sheathed and wrapped in a ceremonial white cloth.

"What are you doing? Give that back, you bitch," Inuyasha snarled angrily, watching as the male miko took the sword out of his immediate sight.

Samara chuckled, "No, I don't think I will. It shall serve as a message, see," she snapped her fingers again and a handful of miko bound Miroku, who struggled fiercely.

"No, what are you doing? Leave him alone! Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted, renewing his struggle against the binding magic, but his efforts were in vain.

"Take the monk away. Do what you would like to him, but make sure he still breathes. And leave the sword with him. He can take it back to the village as proof that I have Inuyasha in a very precarious and desperate state." they started to drag a struggling Miroku away, taking the staff and the sword with him. Just before the group of males disappeared beyond the screen, there was a resounding crack of elbow hitting skull and they trailed a now unconscious monk away from a very furious hanyou.

"I hate you and I don't even know you," Inuyasha growled low, his whole body trembling in anger. He could feel heat racing along his bloodstream and he knew instinctively that without his sword, he was very, dangerously close to turning. But he couldn't afford to do that, less he lose his soul.

"Yes, yes, I can sense you are turning. How marvelous, a hanyou who turns youkai when he senses that he is in great danger." she whispered low, standing very close to him so she could breathe in his ear, "However, it's not you I would worry about, Inuyasha. I plan on having you slay your precious Kagome and extracting the Shikon Notama for me. How excellent will that be, for her to be killed by the only man she has ever loved and trusted. A tragic tale, really, considering that you don't deserve her, you filthy half breed."

With a quick incantation, she removed the prayer beads from his neck, "She uses these to have a great power over you. I shall not allow that."

He could feel his blood pressure soar, his heart race and he knew that he was rapidly losing himself to that dark corner of his mind, the black part of his soul, "I wouldn't dream of hurting Kagome," he snarled, his voice pitching deeper as his fangs lengthened and flooded his mouth.

Even in his demon form, he recognized her. He knew that he could be completely lost from this world and he would recognize her.

Sorceress Samara chuckled again, grabbing his face. He tried to bite her again, but she held him fast and stroked his cheek with a long-nailed finger, tracing the markings that were beginning to appear. She breathed in the change of his scent, relished in it, in fact. He was turning and soon, there would be no way for him to come back from it.

"You will, Inuyasha and after you are through dancing around in her entrails, I'll kill you and your friends myself," with a blast of magic, she knocked him unconscious, limp. His aura pulsated, demanding that he wake up and save himself. With another quick incantation, she placed the prayer beads back over his head. Now, now she controlled him.

"Take him to the dungeons, quickly, before he wakes and kills you. Secure him with the sutras and create a spiritual barrier around him so he cannot escape," as her hand maidens and miko dragged away the hanyou, she chuckled darkly to herself once more. It would only be a matter of weeks now, before the miko Kagome came seeking her precious hanyou. Yes, yes, her plan was working out remarkably smooth.

* * *

He wasn't sure how many days had gone by since that day at the shrine with the demon sorceress. All he remembered was being dragged out of the courtyard, struggling fiercely against the bonds that held him and the hands that pulled at his robes. He remembered seeing a furious Inuyasha and fearing for his friend before the world went dark. He remembered waking up later in the forest, beaten so badly he could hardly stand, but somehow, he had made it to a local village. He didn't recall much after that.

He had woken up not hours ago at the local shrine, being tended to by some male mikos. Beside him lay his staff, which he had used as a crutch, and the Tetsusaiga, which made his throat close up in fright. He had to get back to Sango and Kagome quickly. Inuyasha's soul was in danger of being overtaken by his youkai nature.

"How long have I been here?" he asked, his voice weak and reedy.

"Eight days, lord monk," one of the miko replied, slathering a balm over Miroku's back, "You were in right shape when you came stumbling into the village."

"I have to leave," Miroku insisted, attempting to brush off the male and stand. He failed.

"You cannot, m'lord," came the reply, "You are not fit to travel."

"But I must, please," Miroku nearly begged, "I must return to my village. A friend of mine is in great danger…"

"You won't be doing them any favors by going out in this condition," the miko told him sternly, "You need to rest and let your wounds heal."

The monk wanted to argue fervently, but a great tiredness overcame him and soon, he was sleeping once again.

* * *

More days had gone by, more days than he cared to dwell on, before he made it back to the village. His staff was his crutch and Inuyasha's sword was strapped across his back so as not to lose it. After so many days of travelling endlessly and lacking sleep, his strength was wearing extremely thin.

"Kagome!" he shouted desperately, "Sango!"

A/N:

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script belongs to me.


	3. Some Unexpected Assistance

~Chapter Two~

Some Unexpected Assistance

She had planned to stay almost a week, but after four days, she broke down and crossed back over. She had her backpack full, and she'd brought extra Ramen for Inuyasha.

She missed him. She wished she didn't, but she did. And their relationship was so...rocky. And she was afraid that he would never get over Kikyou, that it just hurt sometimes to be around him and know that she couldn't have him.

But not being around him was worse than being around him and not being able to have him, so here she was! As she entered the village, she was surprised that she'd gotten all the way from the well without being interceded by the dog. Normally he dropped out of a tree right in her path or something.

Frowning, she entered Kaede's hut and dropped her back, only to be greeted by Sango, who smiled at her and rushed forward to hug her.

"Hey Kagome!" She greet, standing back and moving over to where Sota was sleeping. Kagome kept her voice down as she approached the pair slowly.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a frown. "And Miroku," she added, glancing over her shoulder. Ever since Sango and Miroku had made up and agreed to be together, they were almost always seen together.

"They went to a village about six days away for some demon exterminating...they should be back in a week. They were practically begged in the letter." Sango told her as she brushed hair off of Sota's forehead.

"Oh...okay." Kagome murmured, feeling her heart sinking. Inuyasha wasn't here.

"Don't worry...they will be back before you know it." Sango said with a knowing smile.

"How is Kohaku?" Kagome asked, sitting down and opening her bag. She'd brought some stuff for Sango.

"He is so much stronger...he can walk around for a few hours now before he's exhausted...give it another week or two and he should be as good as new…" Sango said, beaming down at her sleeping brother.

"That's so good…" Kagome said, smiling at Sango.

* * *

When almost three weeks had passed since Inuyasha and Miroku left, Sango and Kagome started planning on going after them. That was, until Miroku stumbled into the village. He told them about what happened, and Kagome had kept Inuyasha's sword with her the two days that they'd taken to let Miroku recover. He had wanted to leave right away, but they'd decided it would have been a bad idea.

And Kagome had to ask a favor.

From the knowledge that Inu Yasha wasn't going to be able to help them, and because of Miroku's injuries as well as his lack of Wind Tunnel, Kagome had decided that they needed more help in rescuing Inuyasha.

And that was why she was at the entrance to the wold cave, biting her lip.

"Koga…?" She called into the cave, only to find his two personal guards, Ginto and Hokakko, suddenly appearing on either side of her.

"Hi Kagome!" Ginto said with a smile. "Did you finally decide to accept Koga as your mate?"

"I knew you belonged with us, Sister." Hokkako said with a grin, motioning her into the cave. She shook her head as she followed them.

"I'm here because I need help," She told them with a rueful smile, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, you'll come around...you deserve a good man like Koga," Ginto said with a firm nod.

Koga had smelled Kagome long before he heard her voice. He hadn't seen her since they all helped defeat Naraku something like four months ago now, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before she came to seek him out. After all, he did have two jewel shards still in his legs.

'Face it, wolf boy, you wanted her to come back to tell you that she's over dog-breath,' his youkai taunted him.

Koga mentally shrugged, 'A guy can dream, right?'

'You are totally dreaming up the wrong tree, mate. She's totally hung up on Inuyasha.'

Speaking of Inuyasha…

Koga jumped down from a ledge overhead and landed right in front of Kagome, scaring the daylights out of his two pack-mates, "Hey, Kagome," he said smoothly. He looked behind her shoulder and sniffed pointedly, "Apparently, we are not separated by a half-breed barrier…" he commented, "Where's Inuyasha? You finally lock him in the dog house where he belongs?"

Ginto and Hokkaku laughed at his jokes and he enjoyed it arrogantly for a moment before he turned serious, "So, really, Kagome, what's up? You need some help? You in some sort of trouble?" his tone was serious and protective, as he always was about her. She'd come around, he was certain.

'Dream on, dude,' his youkai grumbled.

Koga offered his youkai a mental profanity that was anything but nice.

Kagome smiled happily at seeing Koga. Even though she didn't share his feelings of love, she felt like Koga was a great guy and she enjoyed his presence. It was too bad that he didn't get along with Inuyasha...she would like to see more of him.

Then she sobered, because Inuyasha was in trouble, and she was wasting time.

"Koga...I know you don't like Inuyasha, but we need help, please." She said, moving forward and lightly resting her hand on his forearm. "He's in big trouble. A demon sorceress stole his sword when he was off exterminating demons, and then kidnapped him. Miroku managed to get free to tell us, but Inuyasha is in big trouble, and without his sword, he wouldn't be able to get free or stay in his hanyou state...he might revert to his youkai form, and that could be really dangerous…" She bit her lip, pleading with her eyes.

"I know you don't like him, but we really need help to get him back..I really need help. I don't think we can get him back without more help. If you could help us, please, I swear to leave the shikon shards in your legs as long as I possibly can. Please Koga?" She asked, her fingers curling around his powerful forearm.

Sometimes, she wished she could love Koga. He would make life so much easier for her. The feel of his powerful arm, and looking up at his handsome face, Kagome knew that she should want this demon before her...but whenever she tried to think that way, Inuyasha's face came up instead.

Which was unfortunate for her, but she had no control over it. But now she really needed this man's help to save the man that he despised. She was desperate, but not desperate enough to promise herself away. Inuyasha would not like that one bit, and then she'd be in a bind.

Only she would be lucky enough to want a man who was seriously protective and jealous and yet refused to admit that he liked her at all. Kagome sighed, staring up at Koga desperately.

* * *

She wanted his help… to save Inuyasha?

_'This is total bullsh_it…' he grumbled in his head.

_'You asked for it. Lookit how desperate she looks. God, she is totally strung out for that hanyou… it would kill her if something happened to him, if he lost his soul to his youkai blood, for a perfect example…'_

Koga flinched at his youkai's observation. Inuyasha was a scary shit in his full demon form. The worst part was that his youkai was right. As a hanyou, Inuyasha didn't know how to control the youkai blood if it took a hold of him and it could very well destroy him.

And that would just rip Kagome apart.

Her hand was warm on his arm and it was seriously swaying his good reason. Why should he save Inuyasha when he could keep Kagome all to himself if mutt-face was out of the way?

_'Please, get over yourself, wolf. Just help the poor girl. Besides, she said she would let us keep the jewel shards._'

He honestly didn't really believe that. He could sense the nearly whole jewel on her now and he knew that she would be coming back later, begging for the shards in his legs.

"So, you came out here so that you could ask me for my help to save Mr. Jerk-Face?" he asked her, repeating her request back to her, "And in return, you'll let me keep the shards?" was he really going to try to bargain with her? "Okay, okay, I'll help you, but only because it's you and not because I give a damn what happens to Inuyasha."

He turned away from her for a moment, "Oi, Ginto, Hokkaku, Ima go out for a little while. You stay here and guard the den. You're in charge."

His pack mates saluted back, "Right you are, boss!"

"Yeah, we'll take good care of the place for you!"

"Bye, Sister! See you soon!"

"Make sure you keep Koga in line!"

He shook his head at them before turning back and leading Kagome out of the cave with a gentle hand on her back, "Lead the way, Kagome." he grinned at her.

* * *

She flashed him a smile of pure relief, reaching up to hug him tightly. She stepped back quickly, "Oh thank you Koga...it really means a lot to me," she told him, turning to dash out of the cave and lead him back towards the village. For the first time since she heard the news that Inuyasha had been captured, and without his sword, she felt a little bit a weight lift from her chest. She had a chance to get him back now. Without Koga, she didn't know if she would be able to. But Koga was strong, and he had two shards to make him even stronger. Even though he didn't like Inuyasha, she knew he would help her get him free.

"We were going to leave right away...Miroku and Kohaku are coming with us, with Sango...Sango tried to tell them to stay, but both of them refused." Kagome explained as she walked, her brown eyes flickering over the landscape, which felt empty without Inuyasha's scowling face.

She glanced back at Koga and smile thinly, "I'm glad for the help…" she murmured. "I know you don't care for him...But I...well…" She fell silent, looking away from Koga. She cared about Inuyasha. Probably more than he deserved, but it couldn't be helped.

"Kagome!" a high pitched voice called. In the distance, she could see Shippou jumping up and down, waving his little arms at her from the fence of the village. "Hi Koga!" Shippou called good naturedly, but the little fox had a guarded look on his face. He strongly believed that Kagome belonged to Inuyasha, and not Koga, and continued to believe in it strongly, regardless of what anyone tells him, including and most especially, Inuyasha.

Kagome waved back, picking up her pace a little until she was within the confines of the village. Shippou ran up to her, tugging at her skirt and glancing from Koga to Kagome, and then Miruko and Sango hurried over. Miroku was rubbing his chest, where a bandage was covering a sealing wound, and Sango was hurrying after him, trying to get him to stay still.

"Hey Koga," Sango said with an irritably scowl at Miroku. She finished tying his fresh bandage and then stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest. She was already dressed in her demon exterminating outfit, and behind them, Kohaku was adjusting his straps.

Koga hugged her back, as brief as the exchange was. It wasn't very often that he got to hold Kagome, let alone hug her, without puppy-paws barking in between them. But that contact was infrequent at best and before he could have ample time to fully enjoy it, she backed away from him and dashed off, leading him back to the village where her friends were waiting.

_'See? She's just too perfect,_' he inwardly declared, casting Shippou a patient nod as a frazzled Sango chased a haggard-looking Miroku out to the perimeter of the village. She was waving a bandage around and Miroku seemed to be trying to brush off her concern.

_'You, my friend, are delusional_,' his youkai sighed, '_I will never be able to talk sense into you, I swear_.'

"Sango, Miroku," Koga greeted with a nod in their direction before his blue-eyed gaze settled on the monk, "You look in right shape there, monk," he commented, giving Miroku a once over.

Miroku shrugged, "I have to admit, I've been better," he replied, tugging on the top half of his robes and securing them, "So I take it you will be accompanying us?"

Koga nodded indifferently, "I suppose. I knew the day would come when mutt-breath would need my help," he kept the second half of his comment to himself, the thought that if Inuyasha was so incompetent as to go get himself kidnapped that the hanyou couldn't possibly be capable of taking good care of his Kagome. He was, after all, surrounded by not only her friends, but Inuyasha's as well and it probably wouldn't favor him onto their good sides if he starting bashing the hanyou every left and right.

'_Finally, you've made a reason to keep your fat mouth shut,_' his youkai goaded. Koga ignored it.

"Where we heading?" Koga asked.

"The western shore," Miroku supplied, "Though, I'm afraid that with such a large party, we won't be able to travel quite as quickly as Inuyasha and I did before," he gave a pointed look at Sango, Kagome and Kohaku, as if to say that they should stay behind because it was going to be far too dangerous for them.

"Deal, Miroku," a new voice entered the discussion, "We are coming with you. Besides, if you can go in your condition, I can certainly go too," Kohaku had finished lacing up his boots and jogged up to the group. Three years had changed the youthful boy into almost a man of nearly fifteen years old. His young face was still very pale, but his eyes were bright, which had been such a rare occurrence during his enslavement to Naraku that it was certainly nice to see. On his hip was his kusarigama which he had just been starting to wield again.

Miroku glanced at the boy, but wisely kept his mouth shut, because frankly, if he had to admit, Kohaku was in much better shape than he was presently, "Let's head out then, shall we?" he opted for instead.

A/N:

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the script. Enjoy. :)


	4. The Final Shard

~Chapter Three~

The Final Shard

The first day was rather uneventful. Mostly, they walked. Kirara couldn't carry four people, and so Kagome opted to walk instead. She spent the whole time worrying about Inuyasha, her head down. When night fell, they camped for the night amid trees.

Kagome yawned widely, standing next to the fire that Shippou had started for them. It was much warmer by the fire. It was getting to be cold at night in the feudal era. With a sigh, she sat down in front of the flames and gazed into them, lost in thought. Behind her, Shippou was going through her pack, looking for treats.

"That was rather slow today..." Sango commented quietly, sitting down next to Miroku. "I forget how slow we move without Inuyasha there to carry Kagome."

Kagome said nothing, glancing at Koga, who would surely be able to carry her. She bit her lip. She was asking an awful lot of the wolf demon, and she wagered that having him carrying her everywhere would maybe send the wrong message to him.

But then...they would be able to get to Inuyasha faster.

"Would you?" Kagome asked quietly, breaking the silence that had fallen. "I know it's a lot to ask, but we would move twice as fast..." She glanced up at him, frowning slightly.

* * *

She sat in the corner of her room, her white blonde hair pulled over one shoulder and folds of her kimono pooled around her on the hardwood floor. The space was sparce, a mat and head rest on the floor, a small bowl of water beside her. The first rays of dawn bled through the window and the crisp wind of morning twirled its tendrils through the room.

Between her thumb and first finger she held a very small shard of the Shikon Notama. It was so slim it could hardly be called a shard, really, more like a sliver. And yet that sliver held the potential to unlock more power than she could dream of possessing naturally in her very lengthy lifetime. Being the type of youkai she was- she had a rare ability to unlock the magic in nature- even such a small shard could amplify her powers tenfold. However, she had had this shard for quite some time now, saving it. She didn't plan on using it herself, no. She was perserving it for the right moment, the perfect individual.

For just under a month, she had the angry hanyou trapped in his own personal room just down the hall. And in that month, she had learned much more about him than she had by previously and sporadically watching him and his little entourage of humans. She had been trying to awaken his inner youkai; had tried all the methods she had seen work in the past. But she was finding it very... tedious... to force the change in him. She had tried beating him, engaging him in battle, forcing him into a trance, drugging him, poisoning… seven hells, she had even had one of her mikos attempt to purify him. That had ended very badly... for the miko, anyway.

Ever since she had told Inuyasha that she would use his damaged youkai soul to kill his precious Kagome, it seemed to paralyze her efforts in provoking the youkai. It appeared as though his youkai was more willing to risk Inuyasha's life than kill Kagome. If she wasn't mistaken, she would think that Inuyasha's youkai had chosen Kagome as his mate...

No matter, of course. She had a plan B.

There was one, very foolproof plan that would amplify the youkai in Inuyasha. And in such a full youkai form, he might not be so easily swayed by his human emotions...

Like love for a silly little girl.

Sorceress Samara smiled and gripped the jewel shard in her palm. The little group was on their way and she had found it mildly interesting that they had enlisted the help of the wolf-youkai Koga, who she knew was in love with Kagome and he was Inuyasha's most jealous rival. She waved her hand over her scrying bowl to spy on the group. They were going to be here in a matter of days which was limiting her time.

There, something reflected in the water. She leaned in closer, brought the image into sharp focus. Ah, she thought, smiling. This, this would certainly please her hanyou guest. In fact, this would play quite perfectly into her little plan. She picked up the bowl and carefully rearranged her skirts before heading down the hallway to share with him her findings.

* * *

He was a mess, but he would never dream of admitting it. Not in the face of his current predicament. His body was screaming at him in the effort it took to simply sit up and stay conscious. But he refused to lie down, refused to show such a weakness. Trapped in this room as he was, he had tried to escape, but the ropes around his wrists were made by miko magic and zapped his fiercely every time his touched them. His hands were littered with burns.

He didn't know how many days he had been here, too many in his opinion. He didn't even know what time of day it was because his internal clock was so screwed up. He had been stripped of his protective red haori and the white one underneath was shredded beyond repair. In fact, he was now using pieces of it to stop the blood flow. He hadn't slept in days and refused to eat since she had tried to poison him a couple of days ago.

For once, it was blessedly quiet in his head. His youkai wasn't screaming at him and his blood wasn't singing through his veins. They had left him alone now for quite some time, probably so he could lick his wounds from the last beating. He knew what she wanted, and he refused to let it happen, his youkai was refusing to let it happen, even when it was screaming so loudly at him to fight back or die, the change refused to surface.

_'Because she'll use us to kill Kagome_,' his youkai whispered, _'Personally, I would rather die.'_

But that wench wouldn't kill him, no. She wouldn't give him that kinda peace.

The door slid open and Inuyasha braced himself for whatever torture they had in mind for him. His youkai growled ferociously. Outwardly, the hanyou made no indication that he heard someone enter.

"I'd let them come in and bathe and feed you, Inuyasha, but you beat up the last miko so badly that you've lost that privilege," it was the sorceress. Inuyasha looked up at her through his bangs, his golden eyes reflecting a loathing so deep that she actually paused and lifted a delicate white eyebrow at him. But she said nothing as she settled herself on the floor just outside of the range of his tether and set a bowl down in front of her. His nose twitched in an effort to identify what the substance of the bowl was, but it appeared to be only water. It didn't drop his suspicion though.

Samara tapped the floor next to the bowl, "Come forward, hanyou, I have something to show you."

"Frankly, I don't give a shit, bitch," he snarled at her, still not moving from his position in the corner.

She smiled and waved her hand over the bowl. Audio came out of it and his ears perked as a very familiar laugh echoed out of the water. Kagome's laugh.

"Do you want to see what your precious Kagome is up to?"

He didn't want to know, didn't want to fall for her tricks and her illusions. But Kagome's laughter had a powerful draw on his soul. He had to know, some perverse need to know that she was safe. He missed her so terribly it hurt but he couldn't bear the idea that she would buck up like she always did and come to his rescue. He didn't want her to put herself into that kinda danger just for him. He eyed the sorceress suspiciously as he moved slowly closer to the bowl. When she made no move to come at him, he moved a little closer, until he could peer over the rim of the small vessel and get a glimpse of the image swirling on the surface of the liquid.

Where he had been filled with a small bubble of happiness at hearing her voice a moment ago, his stomach dropped out of his body when his eyes danced over the scene in front of him. It was Kagome all right, but she wasn't alone.

She was with Koga.

Normally, just the fact that she was in the same vicinity as the wolf youkai would set his teeth on edge. But what he saw raised a jealous streak so volatile that he swatted the bowl away from him, spilling its contents all over the floor. The image from the water remained burned into his retinas.

Kagome, her bow and arrow slung across her shoulders, laughing as Koga carried her over the landscape, jumping through trees and skimming over the ground so fast it seemed that he hardly touched it. How often had Inuyasha done the same thing, carried Kagome all over Japan? How often had her gentle teasing had him pushing faster and higher until her breathless laughter sang through his soul?

Though the image of the water was long gone, he could still picture it. Kagome, leaning over to talk in Koga's ear, tell him that she didn't think he could go higher, jump farther. Inuyasha saw red as he imagined that stupid grin on the wolf's face as he did exactly want Kagome thought that he couldn't do.

"Lies," Inuyasha snarled, rising to his feet and yanking to the end of his rope, "You lie, you fucking wench. Kagome doesn't even like Koga." his youkai was howling in his head, wanting to break free of his bondage and hunt Koga like that scum he was and disembowel him for touching Kagome.

Samara clucked her tongue and swept her hand out, retrieving the water and returning it to the bowl. Then, she stood right in front of the hanyou, so that their noses were nearly touching, "No lies, Inuyasha," she whispered, showing no fear of his growling face, "It appears to me that she has found a replacement for you. And quickly too, not more an a month passes since you have disappeared and already she is running to Koga. Maybe she was just biding her time to rid herself of her half-demon baggage," she gave him a once over, "Why would she want a weak, pathetic excuse of a youkai who manages to get himself kidnapped and contained by a silly little sorceress?" she turned away and gathered up her seeing bowl and her skirts, but before she left the room, she turned around and came back over to him, "I know better than anyone what you want, Inuyasha," she taunted, reaching into her kimono and pulling out her very small shard of the Shikon Jewel.

Inuyasha stopped growling long enough to stare at the shard with a hint of disbelief in his eyes. It was the missing shard, the one that he and Kagome had been scheming to go hunt for. There were three shards left, two of which Koga- slimy mangy wolf- possessed and the third…

It was right here.

Samara held it very close to his nose so that he had to cross his eyes to keep it in sight, "Just this one little shard and you can have what you so desperately want," she leaned in closer until her breath tinkled against the soft hairs on his ear.

"Acceptance."

* * *

Koga pulled up short and sudden at the edge of the tree line before he descended down a steep incline. He lifted a hand to indicate to Kirara to stop and wait a minute.

"Do you smell that?" he asked Kagome, adjusting his grip behind her knees, making sure that she was secure right where she was.

On his back.

When she had been so sweet in asking him to carry her around, he had simply been unable to resist her. Besides, if Inuyasha normally carried her around, then he damn well was gonna do it too. And her weight was so slight that she didn't inhibit his movement at all.

"It smells like… burning village…" he continued, creeping forward to the edge of the incline. It was growing dark fast and out in the distance, he could see smoke furling up into the sky and the light of hundreds of fires. He could smell scorched wood, burning animal hair and worst of all, burning flesh.

Kirara caught up and Miroku and Kohaku disembarked and crept over to Koga and Kagome to view the spectacle.

"A demon attack?" Kohaku asked, unable to contain the lilt of excitement in his voice as his hand trailed over to his kusarigama.

"No, it doesn't smell like youkai…" Koga answered hesitantly, sniffing the air, "I'm gonna bet it's bandits… maybe even rogue Samurai."

"Let's take a closer look," Kohaku surmised, jumping and sliding down the embankment before someone, especially Sango, could begin to stop him.

Miroku shared a glance with Koga and Kagome, then Sango. He wasn't sure if it was wise to jump right into a burning village, particularly when they should be making haste to find Inuyasha, but Kohaku had already jumped the gun for them.

"Well, then, hang on tight, Kagome," Koga smirked at her over his shoulder before he too, followed Kohaku down the hill. Miroku sighed but he too, was close on Koga's heels.

"Kohaku, you need to be careful!" Sango called worriedly, urging Kirara after them. Kagome glanced back at her and grimaced.

"They're men, what can you do?" She sighed, holding onto Koga. With every laugh, she felt guilt stab her in the gut. Guilt and longing. She missed being carried by Inuyasha. And she knew that when Inuyasha found out that Koga was with them, he was not going to be happy. Not at all.

"Well he better be since I'm trekking all this way to rescue his ass," she muttered to herself, scanning the village as they drew closer. She pulled her bow off her back and held it securely in her hand, ready to purify someone who got in their way.

"They're Samurai!" Shippou called from Sango's shoulder, standing on his tip-toes to see everything. "And they're raiding the village for food...they have all of the villagers gathered in the middle!" he cried out in his high-pitched voice, able to see above everything as he puffed up and bounced into the air, only to land back on Sango's shoulder.

"Hurry Koga! We can't let them hurt those people!" Kagome urged, reaching behind her for an arrow. When they were in the village, she jumped down from his back, knowing he would fight better without her. She ran after them, much slower than Koga was running, notching an arrow as she went.

"Careful Kagome!" Sango cried suddenly, looking back just in time to see a Samurai come shooting out of a side street, katana raised and aiming for Kagome's neck.

"Got it!" Kagome yelled back, swinging up her bow and releasing at the peak, sending a glowing arrow right into the man's shoulder. He was thrown off his feet and back into a nearby burning building. The embers and ash that shot out from his body blinded Kagome, who dropped to one knee to rub her eyes frantically. She didn't see the other Samurai dashing towards her.

She was clearly they easiest target, what with two men out front, a woman on a HUGE cat, and a very fast demon. She heard his footsteps but couldn't see anything, so she blindly grabbed for her bow, too slow. He was almost on her.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out on reflex, bringing her bow up as a bludgeoning weapon desperately.

* * *

The newcomers came in like a swarm. Two youkai exterminators, very skilled in battling, a monk, a small youkai kit and an adult male youkai proved to be extremely formidable. They came in out of nowhere, swarming in like flies and messing up their raid.

However, it seemed that one of their pack was lagging behind, a young female dressed in a very short kimono. He paused in his search of another dwelling to watch as she pierced one of his comrades in the shoulder with an arrow that exuded some sort of spiritual energy.

But what caught his attention was when she moved, the collar of her kimono top shifted and he caught a glimpse of a fuschia orb on a cord around her neck.

It wasn't hard to guess that it was the Shikon Notama dangling there, and judging by the strangeness of her garb and the spiritual energy her arrow created, she must be a priestess protecting the jewel.

'I'll get a huge promotion from the boss if I snag the miko with the whole Shikon Notama on her person...' the Samurai thought greedily as she was blinded by the embers and ash kicked up by a nearby burning building.

It was his chance. Her companions were preoccupied trying to free the women and children in the center of the village and she was busy fishing the hot debris out of her eyes.

He bolted for her. She screamed and swung her bow at him blindly, but he dodged it easily and ripped it from her hands, snapping it over his knee. He threw the pieces away and used the hilt of his katana to knock her out. She fell like a wet noodle to the ground.

With a grin and a quick look around, he swept her up over his shoulder and darted out of the village with a few of his comrades who were also fleeing. On her back was a sword that he hadn't seen earlier. With a quick assessment, he decided to leave it. It wasn't worth it, all chipped and rusted on the inside.

She was a pretty little thing and he had hopes that perhaps once he delivered the Shikon Jewel to his boss, that he would be able to keep this little prize, maybe even pass her around to some of his closer comrades.

* * *

As soon as Kagome hopped off his back, Koga went to town, jumping right in the fight. Battle mode kicked into high gear in his brain, blocking out all other sounds except the sounds of fighting, and maybe his own name. His brain, his hearing, totally skipped over Kagome's shout of alarm, her instinctive cry for Inuyasha. Perhaps it was because when Kagome was typically involved in a battle, Inuyasha was always right there, guarding her more fiercely than a mother would her pup. Perhaps it was because Koga wasn't as in tune with her as the half-youkai was. Maybe it was because he wasn't accustomed to watching over her, the protector of the Shikon Notama.

Whatever the reason, it wasn't until the fighting thinned out, the Samurai running for cover and Miroku asked Sango where Kagome had gotten to that Koga swore colorfully. He had forgotten all about her.

'_What a good mate you would make..._' his youkai commented idly, '_Leaving your mate behind in the middle of a battle.'_

_'You know damn well that if she were my mate for real, I would know exactly where she is at any point in time,_' Koga snarled back, backtracking through the village.

What he came across stopped his heart.

Not too far from where they entered the village, Kagome's bow lay in pieces, her quiver of arrows scattered all around. Her backpack wasn't too far away, untouched. And Inuyasha's sword lay discarded in the middle of the pile. His throat went dry. The Samurai must have taken her. His mind immediately began reeling with all the things that he had seen, knew, what happened to young women in the hands of the rogue warriors.

'_Inuyasha's gonna KILL you if something happens to her,'_ his youkai informed him.

_'I'll kill myself first._' he replied, reaching for the sword. The protective barrier shocked his hand, forcing him to yank it back quickly.

Miroku came up beside him and easily picked up the sword, tugging the weapon neatly into the sash of his robes. The monk's brow was creased with worry, "She's a walking bull's eye with the nearly full Shikon Notama on her," he said as calmly as he could muster, "We must be extra vigilant with her travelling with us."

"I'm aware..." Koga replied tightly. He had also forgotten that she had the jewel on her, so accustomed to her constantly exuding its power from carrying pieces of it. While he appreciated that the monk had said 'we must be extra vigilant' as opposed to 'Koga, you worthless demon, you have to keep a closer eye on her' it still didn't lessen the weight that this was totally his fault.

Which it was, of course.

"You all should stay here and tend the villagers," Koga suggested, picking up her backpack, "It'll be faster for me to go after her alone." he slipped the pack over his back, loosening the straps to fit his broad shoulders. Miroku nodded at him, then Koga took off at a sprint, trailing after Kagome and the scent she left behind.

* * *

A/N:

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


	5. Camp

~Chapter four~

Camp

Kagome woke in complete darkness. There were grunts and whispered voices. Her hands and her feet where tied, and her temple throbbed where she'd been smacked with a katana hilt.

She looked around, seeing people in shadows.

"She's awake!" Someone called a little louder. Kagome looked up into a pair of gleeming, hungry eyes, and fear shivered down her spine.

"Can I have her second, Tashiro?" A deep voice asked eagerly.

"No...I caught her, and I gave the jewel to Leader...she's mine for a good few nights...then maybe I'll share." The first voice whined, moving to kneel next to Kagome. He reached forward and touched the hem of her short skirt.

"Excuse me! Don't touch me!" Kagome cried in outrage, only to discover that her mouth was gagged. She kicked out, her cheeks hot with color from rage and fear.

The man avoided her kick, laughing throatily and reaching for her neck to hold her face down into the dirt. Her shouts were now muffled by the gag and the dirt.

"The less you struggle, the more enjoyable it will me...relax, Miko...I'll take good care of you." The man said with a sick grin, making Kagome glare at him even more.

Not good, not good, she thought, glancing around wildly, looking for anything that could help her. She wanted Inuyasha to come bursting into the clearly, growling like mad. But she wasn't going to get that, now was she.

No crying...she told herself, wiggling her wrists desperately in an attempt to get free.

* * *

Koga sprinted through the forest like a madman, like the seven hounds of hell were at his heels. He called upon all the power he could muster from the shards in his legs and he pushed his muscles to the limit. He wasn't an idiot; he knew what the rogue Samurai did to young girls they captured from villages. What he didn't know was how much of a head start they had on hauling Kagome away.

Good thing he had been born to run.

Thankfully, it wasn't long until the sound of a crowd tickled his ear drums. Koga pulled up short at the edge of the clearing and hunkered down in the tall grass. The clearing was settled by maybe thirty males, which makeshift tents and fires. Weapons were shrewn about and the smell of food was thick in the air. There was much laughing and celebrating and the scent of blood and sex mixed horribly with the cooking smell. A quick dissection of the scents alerted him that Kagome's scent wasn't among the blood or the sex.

Keeping low, he stalked around the edge of the clearing, his sharp eyes taking in the camp. There was some loud and rambuctious guffawing and cheering taking place around the other side and somewhere deep inside, his instincts told him that would be where Kagome was, the samurai goading over and advertising their new prize. It made him sick to his stomach.

Though desperate to get to Kagome, a light snore caught his attention. To his left, a samurai was obviously sleeping on guard duty, a bow and quiver of arrows in his slack hand. Duly noting that Kagome was going to want a bow, Koga slipped up behind the rogue and silenced the man forever with a quick slit across his throat. Then he grabbed the bow and arrows and snuck back into the grass, quick, efficient and deadly.

A female shout of anger spurred Koga into moving faster around the clearing until he spotted what he had come hunting for. A samurai, with a small crowd of his peers watching excitedly, had Kagome pinned to the ground by the back of her neck, her face in the dirt. Her hands and feet were bound and the male was working his kimono open with his free hand. For all her struggling, her efforts were clearly in vain.

_'You can't just run in there right now,'_ his youkai warned, '_That male is too close to Kagome to risk it_.'

Thinking fast, Koga grabbed the bow and strung it. He was a terrible shot; not nearly as straight as Kagome was, but he wasn't too far away. He sent an arrow flying, catching the male pinning her down right in the throat. The velocity of the arrow carried it through the first samurai and into the chest of another close behind.

_'Two-fer..._' he grinned, bounding into the clearing with his sword drawn and his blue eyes snapping fire. He had Kagome on her feet, gag and bindings cut before the rogue warriors could begin to follow where the arrow had came from and that two of their comrades were dead.

"Who has the Shikon Notama?" he demanded, keeping a firm hold on Kagome's wrist. He used his body as a shield and pointed his sword tip to the nearest samurai, "Don't make me hunt for it or it'll get real bloody, real quick."

* * *

Everything happened so quickly, it was a blur of motion when she was ripped from the ground and up against a warm body, and then quickly shoved back behind the body. Her ropes were cut and she was attempting to stand straight within the span of a couple of blinks.

Her heart swelled with hope, only to feel a slight deflation when a flash of black hair instead of white caught her eye. How silly of her to be hoping that Inuyasha was going to be saving her. They were saving Inuyasha, not the other way around.

Koga stood fiercely before her, and she wished that she could have the same attraction to this man as the other, more volatile half-demon that was on her mind more than he should be. Even without being there, he was still giving her a headache.

"You want the shikon no tama?" One man asked, clearly the leader as he emerged from the group, coming to stand before Koga with a cocking grin on his face. "I don't think so. You can't beat me with the power this jewel gives me." The man tilted his head back and grinned at his men. "You're just one little youkai, and I have all of my men…and you don't have the shikon no tama to make you stronger either."

Kagome rubbed her wrists as she peeked over Koga's shoulder to see what was happening. The leader looked pretty cocky, which was probably why he was going to end up dead. That, and he was holding onto the shikon jewel by the necklace, letting it hang from one finger tauntingly. It would be so easy to snatch that from him. He also had no idea that Koga did have the jewel…he had two shards in his legs.

"Be careful Koga…" Kagome muttered to him, scowling at the men as fiercely as she could. Her fingers itched for a bow. She reached for the bow Koga had used and gripped it firmly in her hand, ready to defend herself. She wouldn't be caught off guard again.

Without taking his eyes off the leader of the group, Koga shrugged the bow off his shoulder and handed it to Kagome when he felt her little hand wrap around the weapon.

It was going to be a hairy situation. He was indeed just one youkai- granted, he had the strength of ten strong men and more with the jewel shards in his legs- but he also had Kagome he had to watch out for. Not that he thought of her as a burden, no, more like she was his responsibility and keeping her safe warred with the desire to protect her. It didn't seem like the two weren't going to go hand-in-hand this time.

Casually, while the leader ranted at him, Koga shuffled his bare toes in the dirt. It was dry; it hadn't rained in a couple of days; which meant he could conjure up some dust. It could make for a good distraction. He could see some fires burning low around the camp as well, perhaps he could throw some embers on the tents and create some panic.

Settling on the path of least destruction, he gripped Kagome's hand tighter, prepared to pull her onto his back, "These humans should be too easy for us," he murmured to her, "Just hang on tight for me, Kagome."

He launched onto action, tugging her onto his back and sprinting circles around the group of men. Within seconds, a dust storm began to kick up at an alarming rate. The samurai started to cough and sputtered, yelling at each other silly things like they couldn't see and commenting on how fast the youkai was. Koga brought his own arm up to protect his sensitive senses from the dust.

"Shoot him, you fools!" the leader shouted, "Kill them both!"

The air, now filled with choking dust, began to whistle and twang with arrows. It was hazardous and the arrows came at them willy-nilly. But so distracted as he was on locating the leader among the dust- for he could see much better than the humans could- he didn't see the last arrow until he felt it pierce the flesh behind his right leg, just above the knee.

Koga gasped and stumbled, hitting the ground hard on his hands and knees. His sword skittered out of his grip and Kagome fell with him, rolling in the opposite direction as he slid a solid ten feet through the dirt.

_'Shit..._' his youkai gasped in his head as blood poured from his leg, '_Get up, you baka_!"

Gritting his teeth and trying to locate where Kagome had rolled away to, he made a valiant effort to stand, only to be thwarted when someone stepped on his hand, crushing his metacarpals.

The leader leaned down to put his grimy, sweaty face in Koga's, "Looks like you've lost, youkai," he whispered, pulling his sword and raising it in perfect position to take Koga's head.

Despite the burning pain in his leg and the broken bones in his hand, he reached around, yanked the arrow out of his leg and stabbed the leader in the stomach. The samurai gasped and dropped the sword, bending over to grab his gut. Koga used that opportunity to pulled his hand out from underfoot and snatch the Shikon Jewel from the human's thick neck.

"I'll be taking this," he smirked, staggering to his feet and elbowing the leader in the head, knocking the human out instantly. The dust was beginning to settle and the rest of the warriors were untangling themselves from each other, looking around wildly.

_'That's our cue to leave and find Kagome... again..._' his youkai warned, '_Man, you are a terrible protector_.'

'_Can it, wouldya?'_ Koga growled back, limping out of sight to find Kagome again.

* * *

A/N:

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine.

Chapters are going to start varying in length. So far, they've been about three pages long. Be prepared for some lengthy ones.


	6. Betrayal

~Chapter Five~

Betrayal

"Have you seen the latest development?" Samara entered the room where she held Inuyasha captive, "Kagome's been kidnapped…"

She smiled when Inuyasha's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing, daring her to tell him a lie. Samara sauntered forward and laid her scrying bowl just within his reach.

"Come, look. Come see. I hope she's not counting on you to save her… ah. I see, Koga is here."

As Inuyasha eyed her, creeping forward to peer into the reflective water, she couldn't help her delight, watching his reactions, his face contorting, having a complete physical reaction to what he was seeing.

In the reflection, Kagome sat up from where she'd rolled away from the meelee in desperation. Then she bolted into the woods, knowing she'd be more of a hinderance than anything. She waited until she heard Koga, and then raced back to him, relief pouring through her. When he was close enough, she hugged him tightly, shaking a little.

She was terrified about what almost happened to her...she was very happy that she was saved...but she was crying because she'd wanted so much to have Inuyasha save her. Her whole body had focused on that, and then...well, things didn't go as planned.

Finally she pulled away and smiled at Koga. "Thanks Koga...that was really scary…" She reached out to take the shikon no tama, holding it to her chest. "I can't believe what an idiot I am, letting myself be captured like that…" she sighed and shook her head, looking down. Then, she gasped, seeing a trail of dark liquid soak into his pelt-boot.

"You got shot…" she sucked her bottom lip in, worrying it, "I'll get you fixed up when we get back to the village," she was so stupid. She got him hurt because of her carelessness. If Koga were as tempermental as Inuyasha, she would be getting a disgruntled earful right now.

He limped towards the woods, favoring his right leg as his blood dripped down his calf and was soaked up by his furred boot. He could smell Kagome, knew she had fled to the woods, which was a wise choice on her part, but he didn't see her until she launched herself into his arms, crying and shaking.

He had only seen her cry like this once, when she thought Inuyasha had died. It had partially been his fault, of course, because he had been quick to say that the hanyou probably had been blown to bits and Kagome lost it. But, as it turned out, Inuyasha had been one lucky sonabitch that day.

But Koga was still very much unused to seeing her lose her cool like this.

"Uh, it's okay," he reassured her, patting her awkwardly on the back and smoothing her hair down. He let her take the shikon notama from him before he gently scooped her up and started heading back towards the village. He was very conscious of his crushed hand and used his forearm to support her behind the knees. Damn those samurai. He viciously hoped the leader died from his wounds.

"It was my fault, really. I should've been watching out for you better," he gave her a cocky grin, "You're like a homing beacon for greedy humans and youkai with a nearly whole jewel."

'Inuyasha would have protected her just fine...' his youkai muttered.

Koga stumbled a little at the bluntness of that comment before setting his teeth and walking more briskly despite his injuries, 'I thought you were my youkai...'

'Hi, why, yes I am. Hello, nice to meet you. Welcome to reality, Koga. It hurts. Are you ever gonna get it through your skull that we are just not meant to have Kagome?'

He felt that his youkai deserved no comment for that statement.

'Fine, ignore me all you want. You know it's true, though.'

It wasn't long before they entered the village. Though they hadn't been gone long, it seemed as though Sango, Miroku and Kohaku had done some miracle work in setting up a make-shift infirmary and getting the villagers settled down for the night. He didn't know what to make of the gesture. While it was nice of them to do that, he, as a wolf youkai, had a very natural dislike and distrust for many and mostly all humans which had only been increased by certain traumatic events in his life. If he had been responsible for relief efforts, he would have left them to fend for themselves.

"You wanna stay here and help and villagers tonight?" he asked her, placing her carefully on the ground, "Maybe get a good night's rest here?"

****************

Inuyasha was trembling with fury as he watched the spectacle play out before him. It was like watching one of the moving pictures that Kagome had played for him once on the "TV" but this... this was more real.

And far more torturous.

He would rather be beaten again for the second time today and have salt rubbed all over him than watch this and know that it's real. He would rather be pinned to Goshinboku for another fifty years than watch Kagome being attacked while he was helpless to save her, to rush to her rescue. And he would rather stab out his own eyes than witness Koga inadequately save her and have Kagome fall into his arms, hysterical.

'How dare she...' he growled in his head, refusing to show any voluntary emotion, 'She's falling all over him! How dare he touch her!' he didn't know who he was more angry with; Kagome or Koga.

'Be thankful he saved her, Inuyasha,' his youkai, ever the voice of reason, reassured, 'She was nearly raped by all those humans. That's scary shit for females, ya know? She's probably just thankful she was rescued by someone familiar.'

'She doesn't have to fawn all over him for it!' he snarled back, closing his eyes to rid the image. But it was burned into his mind.

"She's so happy to see him," the sorceress's voice dripped like poison into his ears, "She was indeed very quick to switch teams. I think she finds Koga to be a very acceptable switch, don't you think?" she smirked and gathered up her bowl of seeing water and drifted out of the room.

'Don't listen to that bitch,' his youkai warned, 'Kagome's just a little distraught. Koga's just a friendly face. Maybe, maybe she misses us too."

That last comment didn't sound so confident.

They'd traveled another night, slower because of Koga's wound. Kagome was beginning to get antsy. She felt a deep sense of worry about Inuyasha. She gripped his sword when she slept, and with every passing day she worried more, because she knew Inuyasha's ability to keep control of his youkai side was very weak without it. She worried, and it was obvious.

Kagome shivered, because despite the fire it was still cold, especially on her back. She put Tetsusaiga down for a moment and held her hands out to the flames.

"At the pace we're at, we should be there in two nights..." Kagome told Koga with more confidence than she felt, trying to keep her spirits up. "And then I'm going to purify whoever kidnapped Inuyasha," she continued, her voice getting stronger. "And then I'm going to purify Inuyasha for worrying me," she finished with a set expression of murder.

************

Koga leaned back on his hands, smirking as Kagome ranted on about purification and death. Had he not known that she would never dream of purifying Inuyasha, he would have been nervous for the hanyou by looking at the murderous look in her eyes. But she was just tired and stressed, he knew that too. He could sense it.

A cool breeze blew gently through the clearing and he noticed the goosebumps erupt all over her legs and neck. He never thought about the cold and humans inability to adjust their body temperature to the weather.

Standing, he unwrapped his mokomoko-sama from around his hips. Underneath, he had a samurai armor skirt that connected to his top and leather shorts underneath that protected his skin from the rough armor. He unfolded the length of fur blanket and gently draped it over Kagome's shoulders before settling back down next to her.

"That'll be warmer than the warmest kimono," he told her, leaning forward so that he didn't sit on his tail. Without the mokomoko-sama to cushion it, it tended to get in the way and tended to get very easily stepped on. And once stepped on, his balance was fucked for a couple of days.

'Aren't you just so sweet?' his youkai gushed in his head sarcastically, 'Cover her in our scent just before we find Inuyasha. That is sure to be one hell of a greeting.'

Koga smiled just a little at that image.

She was cold, glaring into the flames, when Koga stood up suddenly, and then she was covered in a warm and soft fur that instantly took the chill from her bones.

It was so unexpected and sudden that Kagome blinked several times, staring down at the brown fur on her, before she could react. She knew full well that this was not normal fur. She'd asked Inuyasha once what Sesshoumaru's white fluff stuff was and found out that all full-blooded demons have what are called mokomoko sama's, that allow them to go to their full demon form. For Koga to offer his to her was really sweet and rare, for a demon.

"Koga..." she said softly, trying to keep her voice down so as not to wake the others. She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He turned his head and Kagome couldn't stop her forward momentum. And suddenly, there was a shocking meeting of the mouths.

They separated at the same time, both of their faces flaming, eyes wide, all breathing seemed to halt, "Uh, sorry…" Kagome started.

She didn't get a chance to finish as Koga leaned in and kissed her again, fully intentional this time.

In a split second, she kissed him back, tentatively. Maybe she could learn to like Koga. If Inuyasha was never going to come around, then she might as well find the next best thing...or maybe Koga could offer her everything she thought she was looking for in Inuyasha.

But as she kissed Koga back, her eyes closed tightly, her fingers curled into tiny fists...nothing happened. Nothing at all...no butterflies, no fireworks...she could have been kissing Shippou.

He kissed her and waited. In fact, he put a lot into this kiss. He tried to muster up as much caring and compassion that he had for this little human and still, the end result was the same.

There was something lacking in this meeting of the mouths. A kiss was supposed to be stimulating, electrifying. It was supposed to make your bones into mush and your good reason fly out the window as it triggered more primal, baser instincts.

They pulled back and stared at each other for a whole minute before either of them spoke.

"I got nothing," Koga started, a slight frown wrinkling his brow.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I don't think so either."

"Maybe we should try again?"

"Maybe…"

They kissed again, a little longer this time.

"I feel like I should be more disappointed," Koga said to her, "But… I'm not."

"Do you agree that this is completely platonic between us?" Kagome offered, settling back and looking at the fire again.

"Well, I got no instincts to jump you so yeah, I'd agree."

"Thank you for that image, wolf boy."

'She's a pack-mate,' his youkai offered as Koga followed her example and turned back to the fire, 'If Ginta and Hakkaku had messed up relationships like she has with Inuyasha, you would feel the same way, that they shouldn't be chasing after females that didn't appreciate them.'

It was a very powerful conclusion that he came to in those brief seconds. He loved Kagome, that was true and he wanted her in his life and he wanted what was best for her, but she wasn't going to be his mate. She was, shit, she was like a sister to him. He still wanted to beat the ever living fuck out of Inuyasha, but it wasn't because he was stealing his Kagome away, but more like he didn't deserve her.

'I've been telling you this for years, dude…' his youkai sighed.

"Mutt-brain still doesn't deserve you," he commented after a minute, casually placing his arm around her shoulders in a pseudo-side hug.

She made a humoring noise in the back of her throat, probably the only response he was gonna get from her. He chuckled, kissed the top of her head and she leaned her temple against his shoulder with a sigh. He took that as a sign of gratitude.

*********

He couldn't believe it.

He flat out was completely bewildered.

Inuyasha watched in total silent dumbfounded shock as Koga kissed Kagome. But if that was the knife sticking into his heart, what twisted the knife and plunged his heart into his stomach was that she kissed him back, then snuggled under the wolf-youkai's shoulder and leaned her head against him.

It seemed very surreal, like it wasn't happening, like it wasn't something that was even conceivable and yet, there it was. He had been watching the two of them for days, tamping down his jealousy, his youkai convincing him that this was okay, that Koga was just helping Kagome out. That Koga was just Kagome's friend. Sure, she hugged him and slept near him at night, that when she ran off to take a quick bath, it was the wolf demon who kept guard to make sure nothing happened to her. She rode on his back so they could travel more quickly, he protected her from the demons that tracked them because she had the jewel piece. Friends did that to help each other, or so his youkai had dutifully made him believe.

But the inner part of him that acted on its own accord had no answers for him now. A kiss was a kiss. And this wasn't just a kiss. This was a kiss, a conversation that he couldn't hear then a snuggle. This… this was a declaration of love.

'How dare she…' his youkai growled menacingly, 'After everything we've ever done for her, protect her, shelter her, care for her, love her… she… she has betrayed us. She really has dropped us for that wolf youkai scum.'

Inuyasha picked up the bowl and flung it across the room with a murderous yell. It hit the wall and shattered into pieces, water spraying and dripping down the wall as the pieces clattered to the floor. It couldn't stop the noise that was growing louder in his head; memories, conversations. Three years worth of time spent with Kagome, swirling around his brain, his mind picking up pieces that seemed relevant to Koga and her attitude towards the wolf.

'Koga can't fight you, Inuyasha, he's hurt!'

'Don't flirt with him, Kagome, batting your eyes at him and saying all those pretty words."

'Maybe I will go with Koga. He's nicer to me than you are.'

'Face it, Inuyasha, Kagome deserves a real youkai like me to take care of her, not some pathetic half-youkai like you.'

'I want to stay with you, Inuyasha.'

'I like you as a half-demon. Don't ever change.'

'Hey, Kagome, I see you're still dragging around Inuyasha. Don't you get tired of spending all your time with this worthless mutt?'

'Oh, Inuyasha, you can be so exhausting sometimes.'

His mind was relentless. And brutal in its torture. Rage boiled through his bloodstream, contorted his face until he was pounding his fist through the floorboards, gouging deep holes in the wood. Then, with strength born only from deep seated jealousy and hurt, he started ripping up the floorboards with wild abandon, tearing chunks of wood and throwing them at the walls. His hands and claws gushed blood until the scent of it filled his nose, but it still didn't completely block out the scent of Kagome. She smelled like clean, like flowers and adventure, like the shampoo she used and a little bit like her home era. He didn't stop tearing at the floor until he was standing on the cool ground below it, surrounded by the stilts that the shrine was built on.

And when he stopped to take a breath, to study his bleeding and slivered hands, the image of Koga and Kagome came back and with it a deep emotional hurt. His anger immediately dissipated, replaced by this feeling like he couldn't breathe, like his heart was being squeezed by some invisible hand. And for the first time in his life, Inuyasha fell to his knees, brought there not by some powerful, worthy opponent. Not even Naraku had felled the hanyou.

No, it was a silly little mortal girl that he didn't realize he had fallen in love with until she was leaving him.

'She promised she would stay with us,' his youkai whispered, 'She said she wanted to be with us. She cared for us, stayed with us, she loved us and we stayed by her side because we wanted to, not because we had to.'

He trusted her, like he had never trusted anyone in his entire life. He avoided putting faith in people just so he could avoid this very feeling, this betrayal of trust. Only Kagome had the power to break him down and crawl under his skin. She calmed him while she rattled his cage. She believed in him and he had protected her.

His mind reeling, Inuyasha pulled his knees up to his chest and ducked low in the little hole that he had made in the floor. She had left him at the first chance she had, dropped him like he deserved. How dare he think that he could ever be good enough for her? No, how stupid of him to think that he could trust anyone in this world.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, in that position. He felt like he could die, that his life wouldn't be worth it without Kagome to temper him. In that time, under the floor like he was, he had considered it. How easy would it be to bleed himself out so he could escape this deep-set hurt in his soul that Kagome had left behind? How easy to end it all so he wouldn't have to suffer the heartbreak when she finally got here to rescue him, so that he wouldn't have to see her with that wolf youkai and know that somewhere along the line, he had wronged her to push her in that direction.

It could have been minutes, hours or days before he finally heard the door above him slide open and a deep feminine chuckle reach his ears.

"My, my, it looks like you are in quite a mood today, Inuyasha," Samara greeted him, standing over the hole he had made in her floor, his hands still bound to the ropes attached to the wall above him. She snapped her fingers and he levitated out of the floor and he placed him on his feet on the floor. He offered her no fight, no resistance.

"Well, this is hardly the hanyou I had trapped in here yesterday," she commented, coming closer to him than she had dared before, but it seemed all the fight had been swept out of the half-youkai before her. He looked like the shell of the male he was just hours before. She smirked at the dead-beat, tormented gaze that reflected out of his golden eyes, "My, what has happened to you, my little puppy?" she could feel this youki, or his demonic aura very diminished, pulled in so tight to his soul that he had almost no presence. She could hardly sense him.

With a sweep of her hand, she pulled the bowl back together again and filled it with the water once more. Then, she called upon the water to show her the last image. She had left the bowl in here on accident, having had to have left in hurry to deal with some triviality of the mikos. But when she saw the last image, she smiled. Koga and Kagome, sharing a kiss and snuggling by the fire. How very sweet. As soon as the image appeared, she felt Inuyasha's youki pulse and then pull even tighter into his body and she knew instantly that this was the reason for his behavior.

"I see," Samara started slowly, "She had betrayed you, the slut. No doubt she has finally accepted his offer to be his mate." She carefully watched the hanyou for some reaction, but all she got was this dull glaze over his eyes, eyes that reflected a soul-deep anguish, "All you did was love her and protect her and this is how she repays you? How ungrateful she is for you. She hardly deserves your love, Inuyasha and you hardly deserve to mourn her so. She doesn't care for your pain."

Samara came forward and grabbed his chin, very gently, very lovingly. She kissed his cheek. He flinched, but didn't move away. How he was so wrapped up over this miko. It was pathetic really, "I can take away your pain, Inuyasha," she whispered seductively, "I can make it so you don't hurt for her anymore. You can be free of these pathetic human emotions you suffer from."

He lifted his molten gold gaze to her blood-red one, then locked on to the jewel. All he had ever wanted was to be a full youkai, to use the jewel to rid himself of his human side. But he had been worn down by Kagome, who convinced him that he didn't need the jewel. Without her, he had no reason to be a hanyou anymore. She was the only one who ever said she loved his hanyou nature, yet now, she didn't love him at all.

"That's a good boy," Samara cooed, kissing his cheek again. With a blast of magic, she knocked him out cold, and he crumpled to the floor. She brushed his hair off his face and placed the jewel shard in his back, right between his shoulder blades. His body absorbed it quickly and the shard changed from a brilliant pink color to a deep crimson. She smiled. His soul, tainted by betrayal, had tainted the shard. Not even a miko as powerful as his Kagome would be able to take it out without killing him.

Samara watched as the physical changes came over the hanyou. She watched, fascinated, as the deep purple slashes appeared on his cheeks, as his muscle tone increased. The claws on his hands lengthened and the fangs in his mouth grew just a little. He was truly quite formidable.

With a quick incantation, she placed the prayer beads back on his neck. They glowed briefly from her magic. She now controlled his soul, controlled this new powerful body he was in. Slowly, his eyes opened and he sat up, staring at her blankly, though not in the way he had been earlier, but in the way that his mind was blank, fresh for instruction.

"Can you hear me, Inuyasha?" she asked him.

"Yes," his voice was deeper by an octave, more growling. It sent a little shiver down her spine.

"There is a young miko on her way here," she conjured Kagome's face in the water, "She carries the Shikon Notama with her. I want you to kill her and give her jewel to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Repeat it back to me, Inuyasha."

"Kill the miko, take the jewel."

Samara smiled.

A/N

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine.

I'd love to hear what you think. I know you are visiting my story; I can see the hundreds of visits. So tell me what you think. Consider it as a little encouragement for me to keep posting chapters.

And if I don't get around to more chapters this weekend, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Be safe.


	7. Possession

~Chapter Six~

Possession 

"I can feel it, ahead of us!" Kagome called up to them, her heart beating faster at the power she could feel coming from a large shrine up again. "And there is a shikon shard! That last one!" Kagome called, her stomach clenching in fear.

"Kirara, get below the trees," Sango instructed, wanting to approached quietly.

Koga could feel the demonic aura pulsating through the air. It brushed against his own youki and raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Something was very wrong. He could smell the power of a jewel shard, but it was different. It didn't exude the same feeling of power that his and Kagome's jewel fragments did. Something about this power felt unfriendly and very hostile.

"Kagome, we have to be very careful. Can you feel the hostility in the air?" he asked her, skirting around the small village that the shrine overlooked and whipping right into the clearing in front of the dwelling.

"I agree," Miroku commented as Kirara touched down and he, Sango and Kohaku disembarked, "There is a venomous feeling here, and I don't mean literal poison."

The large sliding doors in front of them began to shift open and a soft red glow came from deep inside the shadows of the shrine.

"Welcome, friends of Inuyasha," a deep feminine voice whispered out to them, "So generous of you to come, though, I expected nothing less from as loyal a group." the soft red aura drew closer, "I'm afraid Inuyasha isn't feeling like himself today, but he insisted upon greeting you. and what kind of hostess would I be to not let my guest see his friends when they traveled so far to see him."

The soft glow of the red aura came closer and closer until finally, Inuyasha was outlined on the porch. He still lacked his protective red fire-rat haori and his white under kimono had long since been ripped and destroyed, leaving him bare-chested in just his red hakama, which rode low on his narrow hips. His hands were still freshly sliced from tearing up the floorboards and his chest, back, arms and face were littered with cuts, deep welts and bruises from the multiple beatings and tortures he had taken for the past three and some change. He looked a little thin from not eating and his skin was a little pale from being inside. The jewel shard in his back was giving him the energy he needed to stand still and tall. He also had the two jagged purple slashes on his face and his muscle strength had increased exponentially. His stance was taller, his gait more graceful. With the lack of emotion on his stoic face, he looked frightening like his brother Sesshoumaru.

But what was most alarming about him wasn't the abused state of his body or his physical changed, it was his eyes. Not the red that would denote he was in his demonic, raging murderous lunatic youkai form, they were his usual molten gold. But something was off. His eyes were a blank slate and not in the 'I'm simply hiding my emotions' blank. They were totally unseeing. Unknowing. He was looking straight at the group, but he wasn't seeing them.

Samara appeared seemingly out of nowhere beside the hanyou and planted an affectionate kiss on his cheek. He didn't even acknowledge her, "He's exquisite, is he not?" she asked the group with a smile.

"What have you done to Inuyasha?" Miroku called out, gripping his staff and taking a small step in front of Sango, as if to shield her from the sorceress's view.

"He's my pet," she answered without missing a beat. She fingered the beads on his neck, "You sent him to me with such an interesting little collar that I couldn't resist. I've always wanted a puppy," she gushed dramatically, stroking his thick silver-white bangs off his face. Again, he didn't flinch, very untypical Inuyasha.

Miroku's face was aghast, "She's used the beads to possess him..." he commented low.

Koga put his arm up to cover his nose and his other arm flashed out to hold Kagome back, "He reeks of full youkai and shikon jewel," he said, muffled. This was very wrong. This was not going to be a typical rescue and retrieve mission. They had been lured into a trap, not unexpectedly of course.

"Inuyasha," Samara said low, "Do you see that young woman in the strange kimono?" she pointed to Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes immediately locked on her, "She's the one who has the jewel. Do you remember my instructions from earlier?"

"Kill the miko, take the jewel," he repeated, his voice a deep rumble and very monotonous.

"Good boy," she cooed, "Now, fetch."

_What is happening to me?_

He'd woken up in his prison this morning, but he'd been untied. Opportunity had poured into him and yet, when he tried to get up and get the hell out, he couldn't move. In fact, the more he came awake, the stronger the feeling of 'stay put' warred over him.

_What the hell is happening? Why can't I move? I can't talk… gods, it's hard to think…_

The sorceress came in and without his fore-thinking, he rose and followed her out of what had been his prison for the past month. His body felt powerful, graceful. He walked methodically, straight and tall and he could sense the world around him exponentially better than the day before. He felt like… like a full youkai.

He could hear the mikos chattering, the sound of the bitch sorceress's heart beat. He could smell the village of humans below the ridge of the manor.

He could smell… flowers, adventure and a sour scent of the modern era.

_Kagome._

The last twenty-four hours came back to him, bringing out such feelings of anger and hurt that his body actually stumbled from it. Samara turned and glared at him, studying him.

Kagome betrayed him. She was going to leave him to rot for that stupid, no good mangy wolf. That… fucking… bitch.

The youkai sorceress opened the bamboo screen and greeted the group on the front lawn. Inuyasha could smell them; Kagome, Koga, Shippou, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku… and he remembered.

"_I plan on having you slay your precious Kagome and extracting the Shikon Notama for me. How excellent will that be, for her to be killed by the only man she has ever loved and trusted."_

_No…_

He was pissed off at her, but he would never hurt her. Kill her? No…

He fought against his body as he loped down the stairs, obeying the witch woman's orders to kill the miko, take the jewel. He heard his own voice repeat the command back to her.

_No… NO. Stop it. Kagome… run! _

A/N

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine.

So… the formatting sucks when I go from MSW to . Eventually, I'll get around to fixing it. Until then, please let me know if it's confusing; that might motivate me to edit faster.


	8. Silent Plea

~Chapter Seven~

Silent Plea

"Kagome, run!" Sango shouted immediately, jumping into action as she dashed to put herself between Inuyasha and the human miko. Kohaku was fast on her heels, swinging his weapon just as Sango held hers up. While attacking Inuyasha warred with her morals, she'd do anything to protect Kagome. And if the hanyou was sane, he'd expect nothing less.

Kagome stood behind all of them, her eyes wide as she stared at Inuyasha, who'd turned his eyes to her. She'd been in this position before, face to face with demon Inuyasha. But he had been a normal demon, not powered by possessed beads and a tainted shard. She felt her stomach lurch, knowing she wouldn't be able to get him to snap out of it as easily as she did before. Even still, she didn't fear him as much as she should. She wanted to rescue him, because somewhere under that stoic façade, she was sure that he was fighting to come back.

"Miroku, Sango, there is a shard in him, and it's tainted. It's in his back, between his shoulder blades..." she yelled, her voice drifting off as realization hit her. She saw Kohaku glanced back at her with knowing, haunted eyes.

He too, had had a shard in his back. And he'd very nearly died when it had been ripped out by Naraku. He'd been possessed then too…

"Inuyasha!" she called out to him, attempting to use her voice to gather his attention. She tried to move forward, towards him, but the others had formed a sort of fierce semi-circle around her, shielding her from the possessed hanyou.

He loped down the steps and landed on the ground. He was the epitome of nonchalance, like he wasn't about to attack and potentially kill his best friend. His body exuded grace, putting the grace of his hanyou state to shame. 

_No, stop… _his mind shouted, avoiding Sango's boomerang, his body out of his control. His reaction time was impeccable; he caught the Hiraikotsu at full velocity and buried it in the ground beside him, out of the female exterminator's reach.

Something caught Inuyasha's eye from the corner. He jumped back in time to avoid a killer back-kick from the wolf youkai.

Koga righted himself instantly. He had no qualms about attacking Inuyasha, especially if the hanyou planned on going after Kagome.

"You want Kagome, mutt-face, you gotta go through me first," Koga growled, pouncing at Inuyasha.

Koga and Inuyasha had been very evenly matched before; now, with the aid of a jewel shard and a one-track mind, it seemed clear that Inuyasha had the upper hand. The wolf demon was fast, fast with the jewel shards in his legs, but he wasn't as fast as Inuyasha, who ducked and dodged him at every turn, never raising a hand to strike.

_Go away, wolf-brain! I'll kill you like this! _He shouted, trying to get the words across, but his vocal cords were paralyzed from his ability. Granted, he'd like a stab at Koga, but not like this. This body was cold and callous.

"Fight back, dog-breath!" Koga snarled, pulling out his sword to slice the hanyou. Inuyasha back flipped out of the way, landing gracefully on the ground with his hands braced against the earth. His eyes snapped back to the Kagome. Every fiber in him screamed at him to attack her, kill her and retrieve the jewel, but he fought against it. He couldn't. He would die before he did this.

_I won't…_ his internal voice felt hoarse, _Damn you, I won't do this!_

Samara yawned dramatically. This was taking far too long for her taste. With a sigh of annoyance, she snapped her hand out, "Freeze!" she shouted. Everyone in the vicinity except for Inuyasha and Kagome froze, limbs trapped by her enchantment.

"That was a very interesting show of loyalty, I'll give you all that," she said, stepping slowly off the porch, "But I haven't all day to perform this task. I want the jewel and I want you all dead." She turned to Inuyasha, "Kill her, be done with it."

As Inuyasha turned and approached Kagome, Koga struggled hard against the magic holding him captive, "No, Kagome!" he exclaimed, fear drying his throat out, squeezing his heart, "Shoot him! Purify his ass!" he had no hope that she would do that. She loved that hanyou so much that Koga knew she'd would rather die herself than cause him pain.

And that was what terrified him.

Inuyasha circled her, his eyes sizing her up. She reeked of the wolf demon and spiritual magic, and for a moment, his control on his subconscious waivered. She wanted Koga, not him, so why did he give a shit?

Faster than the naked eye could follow, he had her by the throat, lifting her up off the ground so that her feet dangled about six inches above the earth. His face was a complete semblance of calm, relaxed, absolutely no emotion displayed in his blank eyes, his blank expression. His claws dug into her soft skin, nicking her neck as little rivulets of blood trickled down her neck, dripped over his fingertips. Behind him, he could hear Koga begging her to stab him with an arrow.

_No…NO!_ he screamed, watching as his hand tightened on her throat, dangling her like a rag doll in his grip, so delicate that he could snap her in a second. The trembling started at his wrist, his forehead beading with sweat from the mental exertion. Her lips were turning blue, _Stop, NO. Kagome! _her hands came up, dropping her bow in an attempt to peel his hand off her, her breath seizing and gasping, _Please, stop! I don't wanna do this, I won't. No…_ her eyes flickered, unfocused.

"Why the hesitation, Inuyasha?" Samara called to him, "Kill her and bring me her jewel piece."

No, he wouldn't. The pain was intense; his heart breaking in his chest. She was going to die. There would be nothing left for him.

"Ka…go…me…" he found the willpower in his voice to speak, his voice raspy, whispered, half-growling, "I can't… stop…" his impassive eyes never left her face. Would this be how he remembered her? Gasping for life as he strangled her? "Kill me… please…" a single tear leaked out of his eye, his whole soul protesting, falling apart, "Save… your…self…"

Around his neck, the beads of subjugation pulsated.

Behind him, Samara growled in frustration.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in shock, wide and fearful, when there was nothing left but her and him. Everyone was frozen, and her whole world narrowed down to the golden eyes of the man demon approaching her.

She could hear Koga yelling something at her, but she couldn't understand it. Her mind was too focused on the desperation that welled in her chest.

"Please Inuyasha..." she begged when he was close enough to touch her. And then she was in the air, high off the ground, held by the throat. "Inuy-" her voice was cut off, and she grabbed his wrist, trying to keep herself from suffocating. Sharp stings in her neck back her cry out in back. Her vision wavered, but she locked eyes on him, staring down at him.

She couldn't speak-he was crushing her windpipe- but her eyes pleaded with him. Tears leaked from her side of her eyes, running down her cheeks to splash onto his large clawed hand. She could feel the blood running down her neck, down her collarbone, staining her shirt.

It was minute, but she felt it regardless. His hand slackened, trembling, the small release of the pressure exponential as the air came easier; but he was still going to kill her if she didn't get oxygen to her brain. She didn't fail to notice the sweat on his face and despite his eyes reflecting nothing, something was happening.

"Ka…go…me…" he was speaking to her. She choked, half on her tears and half on her lack of airflow, "Save… your… self…"

"No…" she replied stubbornly, gagging, "I won't, Inuyasha," how could she? Stick an arrow in him and watch him die? More tears tracked down her face, watching as that single tear followed the curve of his cheek. He was so strong. He never cried. Yet… here he was.

She couldn't believe that he was lost.

"Don't do… come back to me, Inu…yasha…" her vision was spotting out, linking words together felt like a gargantuan task. Would she be able to tell him that she loved him before she blacked out?

"Kill me, damn it…" he managed to spit at her. She shook her head at him, her mouth opening to form words, but nothing came out except little clicks from her crushed vocal cords. She was going to die. Damn her…

"Baka…" he felt his face scrunch up, his eyes narrowing. His trembling hand tightened and his whole body flushed. Her hand slackened from his and fell to her side, her head lolling on her neck.

_Kagome! No! No! DAMN IT! NO, please! Kagome!_ The beads around his neck glowed brightly and behind him, the sorceress shouted at him, but he didn't hear her, didn't comprehend her. He could smell her life, hear her heartbeat. It was rapid, yet slowly down and the ache squeezed his chest, "Please… no…"

The necklace around his neck burst apart, the beads pinging out in all directions, bouncing off the shrine and bouncing off trees. One skimmed Koga's cheek, laying it open and another sliced through some fabric on Miroku's robes. His hand slackened instantly and she dropped to the ground like a wet noodle, the collar of her shirt stained with trickles of blood from his claws.

Inuyasha fell to the ground on his hands and knees, his whole body trembling. His brain was foggy and his whole body weak and shaking. He felt sick.

"Kagome…" he mumbled, pushing one hand and one knee forward in a half-formed attempt to get to her.

His eyes lit on her, sprawled on the ground, blood staining her neck and the front of her shirt. He didn't have a second to digest that she was alive, that he broke through the possession, didn't fathom that he was so angry with her, that she had betrayed him before his vision went dark and he slumped forward, unconscious. 

A/N

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine, thanks.

*insert evil laugh here* This is the last chapter I have formatted on my compy. Everyone is just going to have to wait a little longer for more chapters after this. I'll do my best. BTW: Story's not even a third done. SO much more to come.

And in case anyone was worried, I support Inu/Kag pairings…


	9. Frightening Power

~Chapter Eight~

Frightening Power

Samara shrieked in outrage as the beads burst apart and darted around her. She covered her head to avoid the tiny and deadly projectiles, momentarily losing her control on the group. That stupid hanyou broke through her spell! No matter, she would kill them all, starting with him.

Kohaku felt the spell release him as the beads went pelting helter-skelter around them. He didn't waste any time. He had been dying to battle again, loathing the fact that he had been too weak and injured to do more than walk for a few minutes. He ran for the sorceress while she ducked to dodge the beads and swung his kusarigama out at her, catching the balled end around her throat. He felt she had done him a personal wrong by bewitching Inuyasha and sticking a jewel shard in the hanyou's back. No one should suffer such a fate and for a brief moment, Kohaku had relived his own entrapment.

"You insolent whelp!" she screamed, flinging her hand out to stun him. Kohaku's eyes widened and his body tensed in preparation to be blasted back, but Koga jumped into the fray, slicing his sword over her arm. The hand severed from the body and went spinning away as blood gushed out of her arm.

"Die, bitch," he growled, kicking her back into the shrine. With the chain of the kusarigama wrapped around her throat and the sickle part still tight in Kohaku's hand, the force of her body going back tightened the chain and with a sickening slice, her head separated from her body. But her corpse had some serious momentum and flew back, knocking a torch down from the hallway. The flames hit the wooden floor and slowly, the shrine began to catch fire.

"Nice work, kid," Koga congratulated a stunned Kohaku before dragging him away from the burning building, "But it's time to move."

Shippou came darting out of the shrine, screaming at the top of his lungs and holding Inuyasha's fire-rat haori high above his head.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, running over to kneel by the girl who lay, passed out, on the ground. Kagome wasn't moving, her breathing was shallow. Already, large bruises were blossoming on her neck around the gouges that were caused by Inuyasha's claws.

"Is she okay?" Shippou yelled loudly as he ran over to the group, carrying the haori. He frantically jumped up and down as he stared down at Kagome's very pale face. Now that the sorceress was dead, all attention turned to Kagome and Inuyasha, who lay a few feet away from Kagome's weak form.

"Kagome..." Sango said, a little fear tingeing her voice as she reaching out to feel for a pulse, letting out a breath when she felt a faint one. As she pulled her hand away from Kagome's neck, the girl stirred.

"She's waking up!" Shippou cried excitedly, stopping from bouncing to kneel down by Kagome.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, slowly, and she could only stare up at the sky, unmoving, for a moment. Her body ached, her head ached. Her heart was aching too, and it took her brain a moment to catch up with everything. A small gasp ripped from her lips, and then Shippou's face was above hers, looking down with a small frown.

"Kagome, are you okay?" the small kitsune asked.

"Shippou...I'm...where's Inuyasha!" She bolted into an upright position, causing the fox to fall back on his butt with a small yelp. Instantly, her eyes flew to the white-haired man, but her vision swam and she swayed for a moment. Sango caught her shoulder, and Kagome's eyes adjusted on her face.

"What...happened...?" Kagome said hoarsely, her vocal cords a little damaged.

"Inuyasha pushed past the spell, and then Koga and Kohaku killed the sorceress," Sango said with a worried frown, glancing hesitantly out of the corner of her eye to Inuyasha. The shard was still in his back, and everyone there was holding their breath to see if it was their Inuyasha, or if they were going to have to fight again.

Kagome's eyes flew back to Inuyasha, and she struggled to get to her feet, to go to him, "Inuyasha...are you...alright?" she asked in a damaged voice, but Sango held her back, especially when Kagome almost fell on her face from weakness. She felt drained... nearly suffocating to death did that to a body.

Anxiously, her eyes hovered over his form.

'Wake up, Inuyasha. It's a glorious day to be alive.'

He could hear his youkai talking to him, and he tried to ignore it, but of course, it was his conscious and it's damn near impossible to ignore your own brain.

'Wake up, dude," it gave him the impression that it was breathing in deeply, 'Gods, feel it, feel the power of the jewel shard. I feel so… alive…'

He could feel it, he could feel the power of the jewel shard as he began to shift through the blankets of consciousness. But contrary to what his youkai was boasting, he didn't feel alive. He felt jittery. His whole body was singing like he had been batted around a metal cage. And he felt nauseous and weak, like he was recovering from some serious poisoning.

'I feel like shit…' he told his youkai as his eyes opened, blinking rapidly to dispel the fog.

'That's because you aren't used to it. It feels so nice to be in control and not have your body give out on me and turn you into a raging murderous lunatic.'

With a groan to let his youkai know he wholly disagreed with this situation, Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his face. His whole body ached, but he felt like he could get up and run and run and run and never get tired. He was jittery and pumped with power but it was making his head spin violently. He swayed, but put his hand on the ground to brace himself.

Koga positioned himself next to Kagome and Sango, slightly in front of the girl as if to separate her from Inuyasha. Something was wrong with the hanyou and it wasn't just the power of the jewel shard.

"He's not right…" he whispered to Kagome, "I can't put my finger on it, but he doesn't exude the same feeling that typical youkai do when they have a shard. He's feels really unstable."

Inuyasha's head snapped up when he heard Koga's low whisper. He wanted to growl viciously at the wolf and get up and beat the ever living fuck out of him, but he found it surprisingly easy to temper his desire. In fact, it was very easy to keep his face smooth and stoic.

'You can be free of these pathetic human emotions you suffer from.' The sorceress's voice whispered through his head, the last thing he remembered. She offered him a jewel shard, to save him from hurting, but he didn't remember taking it.

His eyes lit from Koga to Kagome and he narrowed his eyes at the position they were in; Koga just so slightly in front of her, as if to protect her, or at least, in an easy position to protect her… from him.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice still that deep rumble. It was startling to hear. He turned his attention to Sango, choosing to ask her rather than Kagome. He rubbed his eye to stave off the headache and his left ear twitched violently.

"You nearly killed Kagome, that's what happened," Koga interjected, pushing both Sango and Kagome back from the hanyou, "That demon witch possessed you with your silly beads, you stupid mutt."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at Koga, before shifting his gaze over to Kagome. He remembered. He'd almost killed her. He begged her to kill him; he'd rather trade her to the wolf scum that live with her dead. But her damned stubbornness wouldn't kill him first. Stupid girl. He wanted to get in her face and yell at her, tell her that she had to be selfish sometimes and save her own ass… from him…

He had seen Kagome and Koga in the bowl of water, sharing a kiss and snuggling by the fire. Inuyasha closed his fist tight until the claws dug into his flesh and the scent of his own blood washed away the scent of Kagome's. She had chosen the wolf over him, after everything he had done for her. He protected her, cared about her and in the end, he had lost her.

A deep ached settled in the pit of his stomach, washed over his soul, but his face was smooth and indifferent as he glanced back up at his friends. Koga was standing in front of Kagome and she was peeking over his shoulder. She reeked of the wolf, of his scent and the thought was enough to set his blood boiling and make him see red.

But his face reflected none of it.

He remembered the sorceress coming to see him and the destruction he laid on the room. She offered him a reprieve from the hurt he felt, the deep sense of loss. After that, he remembered everything as if it was a dream; he wasn't in control of it, but he could think on his own. He'd attacked everyone, finishing the act by throttling Kagome inches off the ground. A few more seconds of her dangling there, at his mercy and she would have died by his hand.

That was his greatest fear.

Feeling slightly sicker now than he did moments before, Inuyasha got to his feet. Koga growled and herded both females back a couple of steps, his face contorted a little as if he had a bad scent in his nose.

"You gotta problem, wolf?" he asked, taking in Koga's wide stance and the way he had an arm out to keep the females behind him. His golden gaze flickered from the wolf youkai to Kagome, flitting over her face and her neck. He wanted to say that he was sorry, that he never wanted to hurt her, but he couldn't bring himself to say it, not in front of everyone, not when she cut him so deep that he probably had some internal soul hemorrhaging.

"I don't trust you," Koga growled.

"Feeling's mutual," he growled back, his eyes not leaving Kagome. Then, he turned on his heel and started walking away. His left ear began to twitch viciously again and he crammed the heel of his hand into his eye in an attempt to relieve the pressure in his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, pushing past Koga, stumbling to a halt when she felt like she was going to faint from moving too much. She stood, swaying, until Kirara came up behind her, offering her support. Inuyasha was heading back towards their village. They'd rescued him, and he was acting like he didn't care. Like he didn't care if he saw her or not.

Pain ripped through her heart. Frustration made her fists curl. He looked bad...it looked like he was tortured, and her heart cried even more. What had they done to him? Was it just the jewel shard that was making him act so...cold? So distant? Or was it something more? He'd looked at her like he didn't even care, and he hadn't even gotten angry when Koga had yelled at him. It was very...un-Inuyasha.

And yet… he broke through the spell enough to warn her, let her know that he was out of control. What was going on with him? She desperately wanted to know what was going on in that head of his.

"I guess...we're heading home then..." Sango said with a frown, watching Inuyasha walk away. Her eyes flickered to Kagome, and pity filtered into her gaze. That girl put up with so much from Inuyasha...

"Let's go, Kohaku!" Sango called. She pulled at her giant boomerang until it popped free, and then helped Kagome onto Kirara. Kagome needed to sleep, or she was going to pass out again. She'd lost a lot of blood from her neck wounds.

"We will go slow...Kagome needs to rest on Kirara, and Inuyasha doesn't look so good either. Do you mind walking, Miroku?" Sango asked, pulling herself up behind Kagome.

The monk held up his hand, "Not at all. We could all use a bit of a break now."

Kagome felt numb, and she was very cold. She watched Inuyasha until he disappeared into the trees, fighting back the tears that stung her eyes. "Inuyasha..." she whispered, closing her eyes and burying her face into Kirara's fur, "What's going on with you…" It wasn't long until she was asleep. Sango made sure she didn't fall as Kirara soared into the sky, her eyes on the flashes of white that was Inuyasha's hair.

He walked… and walked and walked. And he would have kept walking had night not closed in and his internal clock told him to stop and rest. But he couldn't rest, he couldn't relax. He was aware of every sound, not that he hadn't been before and his eyes were restless, constantly moving from side to side. He was vigilant of his friends keeping up behind him and unconsciously, he paced himself to them so that they were never more than fifty yards behind him.

At some point during the day, Shippou had caught up to him and handed him his fire rat haori. Though he didn't particular need the material, it offered him a comfort, a constant. And for some bizarre reason, the kit had stayed with the hanyou, perched on his shoulder. No words were spoken between the pair; which was very unsettling, considering in the past, all they had done was playfully bicker, but it seemed that conversation was unnecessary. Shippou's child naivety allowed him to believe that he was in no danger with Inuyasha despite the aura of instability that permeated from Inuyasha and Inuyasha's newfound emotional control seemed to offer some resemblance of patience.

The dark pressed in and the group had made camp very near a stream. In the light of the campfire they had made, Inuyasha could see the blossom of colorful bruises that painted Kagome's neck and guilt twisted a tight knot in his stomach. 

He sat perched in a tree, lounging, relaxed for all the world to see, but inside, he was still that bundle of energy; jittery, twitchy. Shippou was with him still, still silent, as he had been all day.

"Inuyasha?" the kit finally spoke up softly, "Are you mad at Kagome?"

His golden eyes flickered down to the fox youkai before darting over to the female in question. He watched as Koga approached her and draped his mokomoko-sama over her shoulders again and asked her how she was holding up. A flare of jealousy and angry hurt washed over him, but he kept his face blank, "Depends on your definition of mad," he responded, his voice still that deep rumble that was associated with his full youkai form. Mad was the wrong word. He felt… unjustified, jilted. It was so unfair, that she'd settled for Koga when he, Inuyasha was the one that took care of her.

"Well, you've ignored her all day when you haven't seen her in weeks. You didn't say sorry for almost killing her and you didn't seem happy that she came to rescue you. That seems like mad to me," Shippou explained, running his little hands through his tail, a nervous gesture.

Inuyasha made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat, more to appease the kit than to actually agree with him. But Shippou said nothing more, perhaps sensing that that was the only response he was going to get from this changed hanyou. In fact, the kit sighed, got up and hopped out of the tree. He headed over to Kagome and curled up next to her, leaving Inuyasha alone for the first time in hours.

'Imagine if we had the whole jewel,' his youkai suddenly perked up, 'Can you fathom the kinda power we'd have?'

'I'm not particularly partial to this power. Who says I'd want more?' Inuyasha commented, his left ear twitching ferociously again. It was a tic he was beginning to associate with arguing with his youkai.

'That's because you just aren't used to it yet. Don't you feel like you can do anything?'

'I feel quite sick actually, if it's all the same to you.' 

Koga noticed when Shippou came back to the group. He hadn't seen the kit all day, but had seen him disappear with Inuyasha's red kimono top and now he returned without it. It made logical sense that he was with the hanyou, which meant that Inuyasha was close by.

He looked up when Miroku settled down next to him, "What's up, monk?"

"You feel the unsettling in Inuyasha's youki too?" Miroku asked quietly, keeping his voice low so Kagome and Sango wouldn't overhear.

"Yep," Koga agreed, "I think he's fighting with his youkai."

Miroku nodded. He had come to the understanding some time ago that all demonic creatures could hold a conversation with their youkai blood. It acted as a conscious mostly, "I take it that when a youkai and his blood are out of sync it's a bad thing?"

The wolf youkai shrugged, "Depends on what the fight is about. Stupid stuff is alright, but in bigger disagreements, blood typically trumps, like mates for example, or power or instinct."

"So you think that Inuyasha and his youkai are at odds over the shard he possesses?"

Again, Koga shrugged, "All I know is that he doesn't feel stable and if he's fighting with his youkai and his youkai wants that shard, you'd have to kill him to get it out."

Kagome slept much of the ride on Kirara, though she woke often, to gaze down into the forest, seeking Inuyasha. Now, he was still invisible, though she knew he was nearby. She thanked Koga for his mokomoko-sama, but didn't speak much otherwise. She gazed at the fire, and ate what was given to her, waiting for her strength to catch up with her. When Shippou joined her, she spent a moment searching the trees that he had come from, but couldn't locate the dog demon.

She sighed, looking away. She was too tired to be angry at Inuyasha. She wanted to be angry at him, for abandoning her, for not saying thank you. But she was worried about him, and that tempered her anger. And then she was so tired.

She knew Sango was watching her, even when the woman moved to snuggle up to Miroku. She knew they were all watching her, mostly because they couldn't watch Inuyasha. She was uncharacteristically quiet about being abandoned by Inuyasha, this she knew, and that drew their attention.

When she was full of the bread and cooked hare that Sango had watched her eat, she curled up next to Shippou, holding the Jewel in her hand, and fell asleep. Right before her mind fell into unconsciousness, she murmured Inuyasha's name, too soft for anyone to hear.

By the time Inuyasha leapt out of the tree and crept into the camp, the fire had simmered down to ashes and the group was all fast asleep. He had watched as Koga had fought exhaustion and it had given him a bite of satisfaction to know that the wolf didn't trust him to even feel safe enough to sleep. But of course, even youkai needed rest.

Moving silently, Inuyasha crouched down next to Kagome, where she was sleeping soundly, snuggled under Koga's mokomoko-sama. He flexed his hand as the thought of shredding the pelt crossed his mind, but that would be a fate worse than death for the wolf. Koga would be confined to his humanoid form and his power as a full demon would diminish significantly. It would be like someone destroying the Tetsusaiga. And Inuyasha knew exactly what that felt like.

So he settled for watching the miko instead. Gods help him, he didn't know if he was mad at her or simply hurt by this situation. He wanted her to be happy, had always wanted her to be happy which was why he dropped everything for her all the time. And if Koga made her happy… the least he could do was refrain from killing the mangy youkai.

Gently he reached out and touched her neck, feathered the back of his knuckles over the bruising. He would never have hurt her intentionally, which is how he got into this situation to begin with. His youkai had refused to surface because he refused to kill her, to hurt her.

'This hurts so badly because she's supposed to be with us,' his youkai whispered, 'You know it, I know it. That's why it hurts to think about, hurts to breathe. The idea of not being with her constantly will kill us, eventually.'

Inuyasha pulled his hand back when she stirred slightly. But she settled again quickly enough.

"I'm sorry, Kagome…" he breathed, reaching out once again and touching a stray hair. Then, he got up and headed to the river, his ear ticking repetitively again.

He couldn't do this. He had always thought he wanted to be a full demon with the jewel, but he didn't picture it like this. He didn't like this nauseous feeling in his stomach, the pounding ache behind his eyes. He didn't like feeling so juiced up that he couldn't relax for a second. He didn't like feeling so volatile.

'What are you doing?' his youkai demanded nervously as he stripped off his haori top and sloshed into the center of the river up to his hips, 'I'm not digging your train of thought.'

"I can't do this anymore," he growled out loud, moving his thick mat of hair over one shoulder, "It's not supposed to be like this."

'Don't even think about it!' his youkai shouted, 'You will get used to it! And just think, it's a stab at Kagome because she can't make the jewel whole without it. Do you really think she will ask Koga for the shards back if she's his fucking mate?'

"Shut up," he replied. Reaching sort of awkwardly behind his back, trying to touch right in between his shoulder blades, he felt the exact spot where the jewel shard was imbedded in his skin, under his muscle.

He cut his skin.

The pain was minimal, but the blood trickled down his back and stained the water. One cut wasn't enough. His youkai was screaming in his head to stop, but he didn't. He continued to claw at his back, changing the position of his arms and hands to get better access. But it seemed that the deeper he cut, the harder it was to get the shard out. He didn't feel the pain, not even when his back was starting to resemble minced meat. It was his determination to feel normal again that kept him going until the water around him was red and his back and hands were drenched in his own blood.

'You wanna be just a half-demon?' his youkai reasoned, 'You wanna have human nights of weakness, be criticized for being a half-breed?'

"I don't want this kinda power…" Inuyasha growled low in reply, stopping for a minute to stare at his hands. He couldn't get the shard out and it was frustrating him to no end, like an itch he couldn't scratch.

'I won't let you,' his youkai taunted, 'We need this, Inuyasha. We need this power.'

AN:

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine, thanks.

I'm LOVING the reception I'm getting. Thank you so much. I'm getting chapters together as fast as I can. Teaching is busy this time of year. Bear with me. 3


	10. Inferno

~Chapter Nine~

Inferno

Since that night, Inuyasha didn't try to rip the shard out of his back. But his youkai was relentless with him and the shard itself was beginning to take its toll on the hanyou. Despite that he could stand up straight and showed no signs of fatigue, he was buzzed, jittery and found it hard to focus on the easiest tasks, like re-tying his haori.

All the way back to the village, he made a perimeter around the group, slaying any demon or bandit who had the intention of stealing the jewel shard from Kagome. It helped get out his energy and it gave him something to do. At one point during the journey back, he had made a presence. Koga had asked him snidely why he was covering in blood and youkai scent.

"Doing my job," Inuyasha had replied, eyes drifting over Kagome before launching himself back in the trees, disappearing from view.

They were finally back at the village and Inuyasha was lounging in Goshinboku, but the tree offered him no comfort. He came to a powerful realization that hurt his heart; he couldn't call this home anymore. He didn't have a home, and he couldn't believe that he deluded himself into thinking he did. He hung around for Kagome, called this place his forest because Kagome stayed here and called it his forest too. But if she was going to leave him for Koga...

It simply amplified his sense of loss and it was a terrible feeling digging through his chest. 

Koga, though reluctant to leave Kagome while Inuyasha still hadn't come around, had left to go check on his den and pack mates. He had jokingly mentioned that they were like cubs that needed continual supervision and then he had disappeared, saying that he would back soon.

So that left the rest of the gang, minus the still elusive Inuyasha, in Kaede's hut while the old women stirred some stew in the kettle pot for them. Kagome was noticeably quiet.

"So Inuyasha has a shard of the sacred jewel, does he?" Kaede asked.

"Yes," Miroku replied, "And I fear that as everyday passes, it will become harder and harder to get it from him."

"Ah, I see." Kaede moved to put another log in the fireplace, "Ye will have to convince his demon blood to give up the power..."

"I'm not sure that will be so easy..." Miroku started, before he frowned suddenly. Both he and Kaede looked toward the door.

"Youkai..." she muttered darkly, grabbing her bow and pushing the screen door aside. Miroku and Kohaku were quick to follow, tailed by Kagome and Sango. There, in the distance, starting with the crops, a swarm of demons, dozens of them, were headed in their direction.

"They sense the jewel!" Kohaku exclaimed as the screaming began to start as villagers began fleeing, spotting the demon herd.

Kaede hurried to Kagome and gently pushed the girl towards the stair, "Listen closely, child," she instructed, "Ye are the miko with the jewel, the protector. Ye will be slain without a second thought. Take the jewel, take a bow and head to the shrine at the top of the stairs. Lock ye self in it. There is a sacred barrier on it. Those with corrupted souls cannot enter," the old women gave her another insistent push, "Don't ye delay! Go!"

Kagome watched with dread as the demon's headed right for the village. She wanted to protest, wanted to tell them all to join her in the shrine so that everyone would be protected, but Kaede was already shoving her up the hill.

With no option, knowing she could be a costly distraction if she stayed, Kagome raced up the hill, wishing with all her heart that Inuyasha was there, protecting her. Though she had no doubt that he would fight these demons, she wanted him next to her, or even in her line of sight. It gave her great comfort, just to see his annoyed face. That was how he would look, without the shard... annoyed that he had to fight these puny demons.

Her heart clenched, because right now, his face would be blank, bored even. She clenched her fist, anger fueling her steps. How dare he put her in the position of having to ask for the shard back, because she was going to have to do that, eventually. They knew it could be done, Kohaku being the example.

But she couldn't really be mad at him, because he probably hadn't chosen to have the shard shoved into his back. Then again...who knows?

Glancing over her shoulder as the demons drew nearer, Kagome desperately sought out a flash of white hair, but there was nothing yet. She opened the doors to the shrine, stepped in and slammed the door shut just in time, hearing the indelicate thud and screech as a demon hit the door and was evaporated by the spiritual barrier. She heaved a sigh of relief, her hand over her heart and glanced around.

"Now what...?" she asked herself quietly. She couldn't watch, or she'd feel even worse. With a small sound of consternation, she moved to the center of the room and knelt, watching the door. Outside, she could hear the chatter of the demons, shouting, taunting her.

"Come out, come out, little priestess..." one of them goaded. She heard clattering weapons and footsteps. She pictured more approaching, "Come out, come out and we won't hurt you."

"But I thought we was gonna eat her young flesh..." another whined. An oof sounded.

"Shut up, fool! She's supposed to think we ain't gonna hurt her so she comes out with the jewel."

"Oh..."

"Well, never it mind now, she ain't gonna come out now." another demon moaned.

Kagome sat stiffly, refusing to let fear take her. She grit her teeth, staying as stoically still as she could, gripping the jewel in her hand.

"Lookit, lookit!" came a jubilant shout, "Let's smoke her out!"

There was a cheer of agreement and Kagome paled, hearing the telltale slosh of oil and the crackling of fire. Dear god, why was it always her? The only way out was through the door she came in and that was being dogged.

"Smoke her out, smoke her out!" they cheered. 

She groaned, remembering to breathe deep so that the panic didn't set in, "It's okay, Kagome," she pep talked herself, "It will be okay. Surely, you can go this."

Secretly, not even she would admit outloud, she wished Inuyasha would come save her. He must smell the smoke. He'd come save her. 

She gripped the jewel to her chest, smelling the smoke and oil in the air. It was almost whole now. On their return journey from the sorceress, she'd asked Koga for his shards back. He had been very reluctant, especially with Inuyasha's state, but she'd needed them. And he'd eventually agreed. Now only one shard remained.

She sighed, looking down at the ground. And that shard was in the possession of the demon who had craved it the longest, as far as she knew.

He smelled the youkai and then the screams of the villagers began to echo up to him. Without a second thought, Inuyasha beat feet to the village to see a herd of demons taking the place over, ravaging it, attacking the villagers.

'They were drawn here by the jewel...' his youkai commented as his eyes took in the carnage. Sango, Miroku and Kohaku were fighting, surrounding Kaede as the old women shot off arrows at a remarkable speed despite her age. But someone was missing and panic squeezed him tight.

"Where's Kagome?" he bellowed, slashing a youkai that almost took off Miroku's head from behind. The monk spun around, reaction ready to crack one on Inuyasha, but he stopped short, slightly startled by seeing the hanyou.

"We sent her to the shrine," Miroku informed him, "She was followed by some youkai."

Inuyasha didn't need any more than that. In fact, he hardly stayed for the rest of the monk's comment when smoke caught his nose. He whipped around and saw smoke furling into the sky. The shrine was on fire.

Kagome.

He headed for the dwelling, which was steadily burning up the sides as the demons around it cheered and whooped. They had the place surrounded so that they would see if Kagome were to leave.

They turned to look at him, "Back off, dog," one of them snarled, "This one is ours. Go find your own miko."

He chuckled darkly, "See, this is a problem for us, because that is my miko."

He didn't waste any time. So pent up from the shard he possessed, he slashed at the youkai, who fought him ferociously, their desire for the shard making them enraged with greed. And he would have fought every single one of them to the death had a piece of roof not started to crackle and snap, reminding him that Kagome was still trapped inside.

"I'll deal with you later," he snarled, punching a youkai close to him and leaping onto the roof. The weakness of the structure made it very easy for him to fall through. Among the crashing, he heard a distinctly feminine scream.

"Kagome?" he called, dropped to his hands and knees where the smoke was less dense. It was still difficult to see and blazing hot. He brought his haori sleeve up to his face to protect his senses. Kagome wouldn't last long in this inferno.

"Inuyasha?" her voice came back to him, coughing a little. His heart leapt and he sighed in relief, "Inuyasha! I'm over here!"

"Don't move and don't breathe," he told her, crawling towards her. In that moment, he forgot that she was going to leave him and belong to Koga, he forgot that he was mad at her and ignoring her, he was even able to push back that jittery feeling that the shard caused. And for once, his youkai was in agreement with him. Get Kagome out of here. Save her. Protect her.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed, reaching her, "Here, wait, hang on," he shrugged out of his red kimono and covered her in it as the flames broke through the walls and roof, taking the heat up and bringing the fire dangerously close to them. All around them, the wood groaned as the moisture was sucked right out of it.

"It's coming down..." he commented dryly, as if it was the most obviously thing.

A piece of the roof caved in right behind him, forcing him to grab her up and roll out of the way. She screamed. They weren't going to get out in time before the building came down on them in seconds.

"Cover your face," he demanded, pulling the material up over her head and face. He tried not to cough as smoke filled his lungs, scorching them. The roof crackled and he swore, pulling her right into the curve of his body and ducking down, blanketing her and protecting her as the building collapsed around them, the walls caving in and the roof falling. Ash sprayed up as the flames licked around them, greedy for flesh.

A beam fell just right over them, protecting them from most of the damage as the shrine came down, the flames becoming smothered by the wood. After a few moments, it was over, the fire reduced to embers and lots of hot ash.

Inuyasha looked up cautiously, ash littering the two of them, turning them a dusty gray. With a grunt, he leaned to the side and kicked a piece of wood away from them, letting daylight into their little cave.

"You okay?" he asked her, sniffling a little from the smoke. He pulled the material away from her face.

Kagome opened her eyes and gazed up at him. His voice was still deep, and he still resembled a youkai, but in that moment she felt like he was the old Inuyasha.

She smiled at him, not sitting up at first. She wanted to stay close to him for another moment. "Yeah I'm okay," Kagome said hoarsely. She was still staring at his face when the shriek of victory came from the surrounding demons.

Kagome jerked upright, her hand curling around the jewel protectively. "Inuyasha, watch out!" She yelled, leaping forward to pin him to the ground as a youkai went soaring over their heads, screeching.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango yelled from afar. Still on top of Inuyasha, she peeked out to see the gang running up the steps, having taken care of the demons in the village. Now only the hundred or so demons surrounding the shrine were left, and they were all eyeing Kagome with hungry gazes.

"This is bad." Kagome muttered.

He blinked when suddenly, she was on top of him and despite the dire situation, his heart stopped. Why was it that she had the power to rattle him on the inside, to melt his good reason? Even covered with ash and dust and both of them were hot and sweaty from the heat of the burning building, she was still just as radiate as ever.

'Because she belongs with us, dude,' his youkai commented.

He grabbed her around the waist and stood, taking her with him. Sango was riding on Kirara in the sky while Miroku and Kohaku came up the stairs. The demons stood between the monk and the hanyou and the glint of greed in their eyes released a growl from him as he pushed Kagome behind him slightly.

"Give us the jewel, youkai!" the demons exclaimed, "And hand us the miko too!"

"You want her?" Inuyasha snarled and on reaction, his hand strayed to his sword. The barrier on it crackled, rejecting his full youkai touch. It was part of the reason he didn't want the shard anymore, "You're gonna have to go through me first!" he grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, the barrier burning his hand. But the blade transformed into its giant fang form and he brought it smashing into the ground, shouting "Kaze no Kizu!"

The wind scar whipped through the demons, who shrieked and started to flee, but the energy of the attack swept through them, disintegrating them. And when they were all simply dust, Inuyasha dropped the Tetsusaiga, his hand on fire, his body humming from using the sword against its will.

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's fire-rat haori around her tightly as the dust and ashes swirled around them in the aftermath of Inuyasha's attack. His power was just as awe-inspiring, even stronger, but she noticed that the Tetsusaiga rejected him a little, making Kagome frown.

When the dust had settled, Kagome looked around her in dismay. The most beautiful building of the village, the shrine, was history. All that remained were charred pieces of it. But the Jewel was safe, and that was all that mattered.

With a sigh, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. It was the most...well, basically the only time she'd seen him since they'd rescued him.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome said hesitantly, taking a step closer to him, still wrapped in his clothing.

He turned to face her and smoothed her fly-away hair down, "You alright?" he asked her.

Before he could get a response, a scent hit him hard. He growled low in reflect, before he pulled himself together, his face blank. He dropped his hand from Kagome and stepped back from her slightly. His left ear started up its rapid tic again.

Koga appeared at the top of the stairs with his pack mates, Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Kagome!" he called, racing up to her, "I saw the fire from the den..." his eyes swept over Inuyasha, distrustful of the hanyou still, "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha cross his arms over his bare chest, his face emotionless. Of course, how could he have thought for even a moment that she belonged to him. She had Koga now; she no longer had room for him in her life. She was safe now, that was all.

He began to walk away. He couldn't see this, couldn't be around them. He may have a jewel shard that allowed him to hide his emotions, but it didn't disguise the hurt he felt on the inside.

"Wait... Inuyasha!" Kagome called, taking a step in his direction. "Where are you going?" she called, her face tight with worry and hurt, "Why don't you stay around some?"

He stopped walking. Stay? Why? Why would he stay without her? What did the village have for him? The only reason he stayed was because of her, because she made him feel like he could belong here.

"Why?" he asked her over his shoulder, "Why stay in the village? Aren't you going to go be with your mate, Koga?" he asked flippantly.

His youkai hissed in his head, angry that Inuyasha had let that slip.

A/N:

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine. Arigatou.


	11. Back Down the Rabbit Hole

~Chapter Ten~

Back Down the Rabbit Hole

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "Ma... Mate?" she said in disbelief. She blinked a few more times as she absorbed what he said.

"Mate?" She yelled this time, her temper snapping. "You think - ?" Kagome could barely finish her sentences, she was so mad. She stomped her foot as angry tears came to her eyes.

"You think that I would mate with anyone, especially Koga, when you know how I feel? And if you don't, then you're even denser than I thought!" Kagome yelled, and Shippou's eyes widened in fear.

"Why would you even think that?" She asked him angrily, "When have I given you any reason to think that I would accept Koga as my mate? No offense, Koga," she lowered her voice and turned to him.

He waved it off, barely covering a smirk, "None taken," he looked way too amused.

She raised her voice and stomped her foot and something inside him snapped. The emotional baggage that he had been carrying around suddenly became too heavy. They killed Naraku, and since then, he had been anxious about her leaving and the well closing. Then, he was kidnapped, trapped in a shrine and beaten and poisoned to see when he would break.

Then he had watched the only person he cared about betray him and had a jewel shard put in his back. He had nearly killed his best friend. He had been struggling with his youkai and struggling with how he felt about Kagome and now, triggered by her raised voice, everything came right to the forefront.

"I saw you, that's why!" he shouted back at her, taking a step forward. His youkai growled viciously in his head, telling him to back off and give her a cold shoulder, but he had had it with this, "I saw you kiss him and snuggle with him and accept his mokomoko-sama. He carried you everywhere you wanted to go and you laughed, don't you lie," his left ear with twitching rapidly, "So how dare YOU, Kagome, I've trekked you all over Japan for three fucking years and I've protected you and helped you collect shards and then you practically sleep with the enemy!" he pointed at Koga, who, despite his smirk, was very wisely keeping silent.

His breath came just a little bit faster, his hands clenching and unclenching in anger as his eyes blazed with rage, hurt and some other unnamed emotions.

* * *

Kagome was struck into silence then. She stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth open. "You..."

Her temper, however, recovered quickly. She clenched her fists and glared at him with all of her pent up emotions. Tears flashed to her eyes, one spilling over.

"Osuwari!" she shouted, resorting to the first come back she had, bracing herself for the momentary satisfaction of the beads of subjugation.

His whole body had tensed instantly at the sound of a fierce 'sit' command from her. He braced for the fall, the ache of having his body imbedded in the earth until he cracked his ribs.

Several seconds passed before he realized; he no longer had the prayer beads.

Her eyes grew wide, "I… Inuyasha… I didn't…" she whispered, her hands flying to her mouth, as if she could take back her command.

His temper flared and the left over anger from the moment before resurfaced and mixed with insult. She'd just tried to 'sit' him, after everything they'd been through, that was the only comment she had? Exercising her control over him that she hadn't ever really needed, not for years, not since he knew that he was better as her friend than her enemy.

"You… are a bitch," he spat, uttering the only word she hated from him. 'Wench' could be a friendly endearment at times, but 'bitch', for some reason, it was high in her book of 'Oh no you don't's. 'Bitch' was heartless, uncaring, unfeeling… everything she really wasn't.

Did he believe that she was any of those things? Right now, she was.

"Bitch…?" she repeated, flabbergasted for a minute. She was NOT a bitch. He… he

"I'm done with this shit…" he swore, turning on his heel and walking away from her. He was shaken up, so hurt, so fucking MAD that he couldn't feel anything other than needing an outlet for all his energy.

"You jerk! Don't walk away from me!" she screamed, her tears resurfacing as she raced up and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to face her, "You are such a complete baka! If you knew anything about me, you would know that I love you! I have always loved you! You, you you!" She was practically screaming now.

With a wild gesture, she indicated Koga, saying, "And obviously, you didn't watch long enough because Koga and I both decided that it was like kissing a sibling!"

Her face was flushed with anger now, "You're so stupid Inuyasha! You're so... so... thick! All I wanted was for you to even acknowledge that I loved you!" She reached up and grasped the jewel, yanking it off her neck. She threw it at him, two tear tracks moving down her cheeks. "Here! You can have it! I don't care anymore. I'm sick and tired of coming here and feeling like you don't care!" She shouted.

Her heart hurt. Her body hurt. Her lungs hurt. She couldn't take this. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want to see his face change to pity or guilt because he didn't love her back.

Kagome turned on her heel, and stomped away, her head high, retaining some dignity. But as soon as she was out of sight, she ran. She ran for the forest. She didn't look back, didn't wait to hear what he would say. She needed to be home, she wanted her mother to hug her and tell her boys were stupid.

She knew they would know she was heading for the well. And she didn't stop running until she'd jumped in, and felt her soul pass through the vestiges of time.

As she climbed out of the well, though, her motions were sluggish, her eyes stiff from tears. Even if she needed to be away from him, it hurt. She hurt.

"Stupid Inuyasha..." she whispered harshly to herself, "Stupid... how... how could you not know I love you?" She dashed the tears from her cheeks and headed for her bedroom.

* * *

A/N

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine. Danke.

Goldensomething is my co-author. She suggested that I do credits at the end of every chapter, indicating who is playing which character. So, I'll give it a shot here.

Credits:

_Kagome, Sango:_ Goldensomething

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga:_ Jesachi

_Sub-characters:_ Combined effort


	12. The Wrinkle in Time

~Chapter Eleven~

The Wrinkle in Time

He caught the jewel when she threw it at him, stunned into silence by her declaration.

It shouldn't have surprised him, really. He had always known she loved him. Only months after they first met, she had all but said the words. So if it didn't surprise him, why did his heart stop beating when she told him?

Because he didn't deserve her love, that was why. He didn't deserve her anymore than he deserved the Shikon no Tama she just threw at him. And she, she shouldn't be wasting her time on someone like him.

But he was still angry and the power of the jewel in his hand was making his youkai drool in his head and making his body buzz. With a snarl of frustration, he smashed the jewel into the ground and took off towards the well, intent on following her, on letting her have it.

"This is not over, bitch," he growled, but by the time he could see the well, he saw the light fading from it and knew she had already passed through. He hit the wooden side and braced his hands to launch himself after her, but he froze mid-motion and instead sat on the ground and draped his arms over the edge. Where the self-control came from he wasn't sure, but he had stopped and propped his chin on his folded arms, gazing into the abyss of the well which never had a bottom in his eyes.

He couldn't follow her. What would he say? That he was thrilled that she loved him? That he didn't want the jewel, he just wanted her?

'You could tell her ya love her…' his youkai suggested.

'Feh,' Inuyasha responded. He didn't love Kagome. She was his best friend. She was stubborn and cranky and too stupid to protect herself and she was too selfless and clumsy and…

And she was compassionate and caring and he loved it when he made her smile, loved hearing her laugh, sitting with her in his tree, talking about nothing. She had a pure soul and when he was around her, he always felt calm and peaceful and he loved protecting her, despite that it could be a chore sometimes and nothing sparked his adrenaline more than when she looked at him and said, "You can do it, Inuyasha, I know you can."

'Gods, you are such a pathetic sap…' his youkai groaned, 'Just admit it, would you?'

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She was his best friend, that was all and he was concerned for her well-being. That's what friends did for each other, that's all.

* * *

When Inuyasha took off after Kagome, everyone in the clearing stood shock still for a moment, digesting what had happened. Then, Koga started to chuckle.

"You found that funny?" Miroku asked, stepping forward and gently picking up the jewel piece. He tucked it away in his robes.

"Yeah," Koga started, "It's never gonna be clean and simple for them, is it? Mutt-face always has to complicate it. I think Kagome likes that about him, to be honest. She wouldn't love him if it was easy."

* * *

It had been a week and he was going mental.

It was very clear to everyone who saw the hanyou that he was in a great debate. And this time, it wasn't over the jewel shard infecting his back, it was about whether or not he should go get his stupid baka miko or wait for her to come back.

He would do nothing but pace back and forth right beside the well, before turning and glaring at it, as if by staring hard enough at it, he could will Kagome to come back. But she was just as stubborn as he was and one of them was going to have to give. Usually it was her, but he suspected that this time, it was going to have to be him.

Of course, he was also in great debate with his youkai and his ear had gone from sporadically ticking to continually on vibrate. If having the jewel shard meant that he couldn't have Kagome, then his youkai didn't want it.

And that was going to be the key to his success.

Inuyasha stormed into the village and whipped the screen back. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Shippou, who all of them had conspicuously not spoken to him in a week, jumped when they saw him. When he didn't say a word and pulled off his haori top, they all exchanged nervous glances with each other. Then, the hanyou sat down in front of Miroku, his back facing the monk and spoke the three words all of them had been unconsciously dying to hear.

"Take it out."

Miroku glanced at Sango before turning back to Inuyasha, "Can I ask why you have this change of heart?" he inquired.

"No, just do it."

"But won't your youkai…?"

"Kagome's more important. Just do it, okay?"

Miroku nodded, smirking just a little at Inuyasha's slight insight. He ran his fingertips over the hanyou's back until he could feel the power of the shard nestled right in between his shoulder blades. He could feel the presence of a shard, but unlike Kagome, he couldn't see them. Miroku grabbed a small knife from the cooking area and made a very small incision on Inuyasha's skin.

A very narrow shard popped out of his back and landed in the monk's waiting hand.

Instantly, Inuyasha passed out and Miroku steadied him, laying him down on the wooden floor. He handed the shard to Kaede, who, in Kagome's absence, had taken possession of the Shikon no Tama.

"It's finally completed," she commented, taking the tiny shard and merging it with the whole jewel. There was a brief flash of brilliant light and when it settled, a beautiful, sparkling sacred jewel lay cradled in the creased and weather palm of the old priestess who had seen it go from protected, to stolen, to shattered, to whole once again, "I wasn't so sure I would live to see this."

There was a groan and Inuyasha opened his eyes.

'It's nice to be back…' his youkai muttered, 'Having the jewel was nice, but I didn't feel normal…'

The hanyou sat up and rubbed his eye, but he paused when he noticed everyone staring at him with bated breath, "Quit staring at me, wouldya?" he demanded and there was a collective whoosh as everyone sighed. He was back and he was as temperamental and irate as before.

He looked down at his hands and smirked just a little, flexing his fingers. He felt good, surprisingly good, but he had felt so awful with the shard that he suspected that if he woke up a human he would still feel better.

He stood up slowly, testing his old strength, but it seemed like his body was ready to be done with being a full youkai. His strayed his hand to his sword and was relieved to find that he was again able to grasp the handle without being shocked.

Now, now he had business to take care of.

With a nod to Miroku as thanks, he turned and swept out of the hut. But he didn't get very far. A deep rumbling stopped him. He could feel it, starting deep in the earth and from the hut, Shippou cried, "Earthquake!" and Kohaku replied, "I don't feel anything…" only seconds before the shaking reached the surface. Inuyasha stumbled as Shippou came screaming out of the hut and launched himself at the hanyou, burying his little body in Inuyasha's long thick hair. Villagers shouted as the earth trembled and animals cried, feeling the disturbance. In a few seconds, it was over and Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Kohaku came out of the hut to see if there was any damage.

"It's not earthquake season…" the old woman commented, puzzled.

Suddenly, all the color drained from Inuyasha's face as panic seated itself deep in his stomach and scrolled itself very clearly on his face.

"Kagome…" he breathed, before turning heel and covering ground to the well. Shippou had jarred loose, but he hardly noticed as one thought scurried across his mind, 'Please don't be what I think that was… please, please, please.'

But when he reached the well, he realized his deepest, darkest fear had been realized. It was even greater than thinking that Kagome would leave him for someone else, even greater than turning youkai and killing her.

The well was filled with water. And she was trapped on the other side without him.

He dropped down next to the well, all the strength leaving his legs and tentatively reached forward and brushed a shaking hand over the surface where his reflection was staring back at him, pale and panicked. He snapped his hand away fast when the cool water licked his fingertips and reality crashed over him hard.

He had lost her.

Literally, he had lost her. The wrinkled in time had closed, binding the both of them to their respective eras. He couldn't breathe, like his lungs had ceased working and his heart refused to beat without her around. It would be five hundred years before he would see her again.

Kagome.

* * *

Kagome spent a week back home, and during that week, she spent the majority of it outside, sitting against the ancient tree, watching the shrine. She wondered if Inuyasha would come after her. She doubted it...his damn pride kept him from it. And besides, he was a different man, with that jewel in his back.

She didn't bring her backpack, because she only intended to stay for a very short while. She wasn't sure yet how she would feel about seeing Inuyasha, but she needed to. She was leery of going back because she'd actually confessed her love this time...she'd never done that before. She didn't know if she had the guts to face him, knowing he was going to turn her down. She'd thought about it all day, and she knew she wouldn't get any rest until she went back to tell Inuyasha that she was sorry. Her best hope was that he would ignore her stupid words all together and then they could be as normal.

Maybe.

With a groan, Kagome hopped down the steps to the wall, and before she could second-guess herself, she leapt over the edge. She wasn't prepared for the abrupt end to her jump.

With a thud and a shooting pain up her legs, Kagome landed at the bottom of the well. The air whooshed out of her lungs, and she stared at the floor in surprise. It hadn't let her through to the other side…

Panic started in her chest, but she forced herself to stand up, and then she jumped up and down a few times, eager to see if it was just glitching.

When nothing happened, her heart fell out of her chest. Why couldn't she go back? Something was very, very wrong.

"This is bad..." Kagome whispered to herself as she simply sat there staring at the offending dirt underneath her. "Inuyasha..." she reached out to touch the ground, her heart breaking more than it had been.

What if she never saw him again?

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it's been so long since an update. School's been real busy and stressful. So, I have an announcement. I am going to change the title of this story to 7 Deadly Sins: Wrath.

There are a couple of reasons for this. One: Tangled in Love was a placeholder when Goldensomething and I were originally scripting this. It really has little significance. Two: There are three stories in this Inuyasha universe (So far. Wink) Inuyasha/Kagome, Rin/Sesshoumaru and two children who may or may not be children of a said wolf youkai and a said dog hanyou. (Wink again). So, I feel it's only appropriate to name each of these stories in the form of a series, starting with Inuyasha's. Three: By calling them after the 7 deadly sins, it may inspire us to make more. And who doesn't love more Inuyasha? I don't know what this will do to all of you who've favorited the story, but I wanted to give you a heads up. This change will be effective next time I post a chapter. So keep an eye out.

As always, Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Golden and I just torture them.

Credits:

_Kagome, Sango:_ Goldensomething

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga:_ Jesachi

_Sub-characters:_ Combined effort


	13. Where it All Began

~Chapter Twelve~  
Where It All Began

Three months. And for each day, Kagome jumped into the well, and sat at the bottom as she hoped with all of her heart that it would open.

For the first two weeks, she'd cried. She'd cried each time she'd dropped into the well only to meet dirt. She'd been hopeful at first, holding back the tears as much as she could. And then she'd been angry, pounding the ground with her firsts as she cried. Now she was just sad.

Her mother had pushed her towards trying to get into college, to take her mind off things, but she was having difficulties in focusing. So she'd gotten a job as a waitress at a local diner, and worked nights.

Tonight was a rough one. She'd been pushed to her limit due to a very busy night. She'd been groped and laughed at, and had dropped food on her skirt.

With a sigh, Kagome trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. Her brother, Sota, was in his room, and said hi as she passed. She replied quietly, and then locked herself in her room.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered, staring out the window and up into the night sky. Biting her lip, she changed out of her work clothes and into her pajamas. "Goodnight, dog boy." She said quietly out the window. She kept it open, just in case. She knew it was silly, but it helped her sleep at night.

Exhaustion pulled her into sleep quicker than normal, and soon she was drifting through dreams of a white-haired, temperamental half-demon.

* * *

It had been three months. Three fucking months and yet, it felt like an eternity for him. He had barely gotten through these months; he couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to have to walk this earth for five hundred more years just so he could see her face again. And he would, he was absolutely and irrevocably ready to do just that, if only he could tell her how sorry he was, to touch her hair, so inhale her scent again.

He was a mess, a total wreck. His mind never stopped racing, dark circles gathering under his eyes and bringing reinforcements every day. He couldn't eat, not that he was used to eating all the time, but it seemed like his body was suffering badly from it, wasting more energy despite that he did nothing but sit either by the well or in his tree. He felt nauseous, cold, exhausted and his whole body ached like he had been beaten to smithereens.

When the wind would blow just right, he could catch her scent on the wind, and sometimes, if he was wrapped up in his thoughts deep enough, he could almost hear her laughter through the rustling of the leaves on the trees. Part of him almost wished that if he were going to have to live for the next five centuries without her, that his mind would stop playing such tricks on him.

Gods help him, she had become such an significant part of his existence in just the three short years they had spent together. It had started off so simple; find the jewel shards and take them back. Protect Kagome because she is the only one who can see them. But when had it became so much more than that? When had she snuck in and stolen his heart and ran with it? When had he come to rely on her so heavily to save him from himself? Because she had and he did.

He was bound here by time, to be tortured with memories of her surrounding him. Everywhere he went all over this god-forsaken land he was going to come upon somewhere they had been and some memory, never something important like a battle, but most likely something stupid, like a fight they had or a rock he had perched on to make sure she was well protected when she bathed. And those recollections hurt the most, the little things. He was trapped here, without her to buffer him from the world.

For days, weeks even, after the well had been filled with water, he had sat by it, consoling a hysterical Shippou. The kit had gone between him and Sango for a couple of days, before finally settling on staying with the hanyou.

"You smell like her," he had reasoned. Inuyasha hadn't minded keeping the kitsune around. Comforting someone wasn't his strong suit by any means, but it forced him to hold it together for someone, to keep his shit together. And it was becoming harder and harder to do that since he had realized one very key component.

He loved Kagome.

He absolutely, unconditionally loved her and the idea shocked him. She was his best friend and it seemed that for years, he had hidden behind that knowledge to keep himself distanced from her. And it helped that Kikyou was around then too, but really, looking back, he didn't love Kikyou. He used her as an excuse to not love Kagome.

But he did and he couldn't escape the notion. His youkai whispered it through his head at night, and his mind reeled with memory after memory, as if determined to completely relive every single moment he had spent with her.

'_She's the one, you know_.'

Inuyasha didn't respond, he was sitting in his tree, where he haunted most days.

'_She's the one… our mate. We are gonna die without her. We have to see her._'

He scoffed, '_You think I haven't been thinking of some way to see her again?'_

'_Think harder_.'

That's all he had been doing, with an exception of just thinking about her in general. He was willing to walk the earth until he got to her time, but he was desperately seeking another option. It was like he had exhausted his resources in thinking.

'_Think, maybe someone told you something, someone you met who could help us? Gods only know we've met way too many fucking people in this country._'

Then, it hit him. There was someone that he had met, someone who told him something key, so important he was surprised he didn't come to this conclusion sooner.

_"After all, the sacred jewel came from my village…"_

Damn that Sango. She had told him that when they had first met her. She had also said that it was rumored that the spirit of Midoriko, who lives inside the jewel, would grant any wish.

It was time to steal the jewel once again.

* * *

The three months since the well had closed had been extremely unsettling for the group. It wasn't like they had just lost one friend… it was like they had lost two, what with Inuyasha practically holing himself up in Goshinboku. They had seen him only a handful of times and each time they had glimpsed the hanyou, he looked like he was suffering from some serious illness.

"Inuyasha's youkai has chosen Kagome as his mate," Shippou had offered the explanation some time back, "Mates can't live without each other. They will physically waste away."

"How do you know this?" Miroku had asked him.

Shippou had shrugged, "I'm an orphan, remember? My father would have died very soon had he not been killed by the Thunder Brothers. I watched him waste away after my mother died, just like Inuyasha's doing…" the kit's eyes had welled up at this point, "Which means that Inuyasha will die soon too…"

Now, Miroku was sitting with Kaede out in the gardens when the hanyou came barrel-assing it into the village like a bat out of hell. But he didn't stop at the hut, instead, he raced right up the stairs to the new shrine that had just been built to house the sacred jewel.

Kaede glanced at Miroku and grabbed her bow, "I'm having a bad sense of déjà vu…" she whispered as Inuyasha came back down, the Shikon no Tama dangling from his hand. He didn't even glance at them as he raced back towards the forest again.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted, "Stop this!" he feared what Kaede was fearing; that he was planning to use the jewel to become a full youkai. They had already dealt with Inuyasha with just a single shard; neither of them could imagine him with a whole jewel.

Inuyasha heard their voices call to him, but he didn't stop running. The power of the jewel was making his blood boil and a faint outline of the violet slashes appeared on his face. He didn't stop until he was in the clearing with the well.

This was it. This was the moment that could make or break him.

He grasped the jewel shard tightly in his hands as his body flared in response to its immeasurable power. He fought back at it, at his youkai who was drooling over it, but he kept one thought on the forefront of his brain. Kagome's face.

"Midoriko," he said softly, "I… I have a wish…"

His eyes widened when the jewel glowed bright, burning his hands. He let it go and it levitated out of his grasp. A figure appeared like a beautiful apparition in front of him. Behind him, he heard gasps as Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kohaku entered the clearing. They lowered their defenses as the spirit of Midoriko cocked her head in curiosity at Inuyasha. She was dressed in her full warrior priestess garb, a sword strapped to her hip and a bow across her back. But her eyes were kind, knowledgeable. Inuyasha swallowed a little hard.

"Inuyasha," her voice was ethereal, "We meet again. You have a wish for me? What a strange request. Surely, you'd like to use the power of the jewel to take a full form? Human or youkai?" there was no judgment in her tone, simply factual.

"Ah, yeah, no." he stumbled over his words, shocked and amazed that this had worked. He had set himself up for disappointment so he wouldn't be so heartbroken when it didn't work.

"I ah... well..." he thought for a second, thinking how he wanted to phrase his words, "I want to go to Kagome's time," he stated, "I want... I want to see her again..." he lowered his eyes to the ground, shuffling his feet slightly. The power she exuded was humbling.

Midoriko smiled knowingly, and her eyes flashed up to the figures behind him. She cocked her head to the side as she considered them. "I see," her eyes flickered up to Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kohaku. Inuyasha's ear swiveled back to listen, but he didn't dare take his eyes off the priestess, "I can only grant this wish once. I can open the well, but it will not stay as such. Kagome's task is done here. If Inuyasha leaves, he is not coming back. If you wish to accompany him, you may," she spoke in her soft, whispery voice which seemed to carry with surprising strength.

Sango looked startled, gazing up at the beautiful apparition. Go... to the future? She glanced at Miroku. "Do...you?" She asked, her eyes sparkling a little with the possibilities.

He smiled at Sango and pecked her forehead with his lips, "Why not? It could be very interesting. I've always been curious of Kagome's time..."

"I do! I do!" Shippou yelled, jumping up and down. "Me! ME! I get to see Kagome! Yay!" Shippou ran forward, to stand next to Inuyasha, grinning from ear to ear.

"I would like to go." Kohaku said quietly, smiling at his sister. "I hear a lot of interesting things about this future..."

Midoriko looked down at Inuyasha as they decided, "Are you prepared? As I said, you cannot return once you are there. You must make things right," her eyes were serious, resting unwavering on him.

Inuyasha turned his head to watch each one of his friends make a decision. It amazed him that they wanted to go, despite that they had known nothing but their life here. At least he had some idea about what Kagome's world was like and frankly, he didn't like it, but he... he needed to be with her and if that was a sacrifice he had to make...

"I didn't plan on coming back..." Inuyasha told the priestess quietly as Miroku led Sango and Kohaku up to join him in front of the priestess. Shippou bounced up into Inuyasha's arms.

"Are there kids to play with in Kagome's world?" the kit asked, looking between Inuyasha and Midoriko. The hanyou glared at him good-naturedly and the kit went back to simply smiling, running his fingers through his tail.

Midoriko smiled at them all, her gaze lingering on each in turn. "This is such a selfless wish. A wish like this shall purify the restless souls in the jewel. Please, take me to the future with you, Inuyasha, as a last request. I started with Kagome, I should like to rest with her."

She then raised her hands, and closed her eyes. A great power hummed all around her, and the wind picked at the trees, the water in the well rippled.

Like a painting splashed with water, the world around them dissolved away, much different from the travel used from the well. There was darkness for a moment, and then...

"Make it right, Inuyasha…" Midoriko's voice whispered just for him before he opened his eyes.

Light filtered in from a crack in a door. They were inside an old shrine...Kagome's family's shrine. Behind them, her well stood, empty, with dirt at the bottom. The dull, lifeless jewel clasped tightly in his white knuckled fist.

"Wow..." Shippou murmured, looking around, the first to break the silence. "Are we here?" He asked, looking up at Inuyasha.

A peace settled over him for the first time in months as he glanced around, taking in the well house they were in, in Kagome's time. This was it. He was here. He had no idea what he was going to do now, but he wanted, no, needed to see Kagome.

"Come on," he motioned to the others and together, the exited the well house to stand in Kagome's shrine.

Just as they came out of the well house, Mama Higurashi was coming up the steps with Sota, coming back from grocery shopping. The movement of them must have caught her eye and she gasped and dropped her groceries.

"Mom!" Sota scolded, until he followed her shocked and tearful gaze to find Inuyasha and his gang, "Oh…" he too, wore a shocked expression.

The two groups; Mama Higurashi and Sota and Inuyasha and his friends, took a couple of silent steps towards each other. It was Inuyasha who broke the awkward silence.

"Where's Kagome?" he demanded, sniffing the air to know that she wasn't home. It took all the self-control he had to not let his ears droop.

"She's at work," Mama said softly, reaching out to touch Inuyasha, as if testing if he was real, "How did you…?" then she shook her head and smiled, "I suppose it doesn't matter how you got here, but that you are here and I'm going to assume that this occurrence in a permanent one." She turned her attention to the rest of the gang, "Who are your friends, Inuyasha?"

"I'm Miroku," Miroku stepped forward and bowed a little, "And this is Sango and her brother Kohaku. We are Kagome's companions." Sango bowed politely.

"Yes, yes, she has told me much about you," Mama looked around, "But where is the little kitsune child she has told me about?"

"I'm right here…" said Shippou hesitantly, coming out of hiding behind Inuyasha's hair, "Are you Kagome's mother?"

"I am," she smiled, "Why don't you all come inside? I can make some tea and we can wait until Kagome gets home. I'm sure she will be very excited to see you all."

They all followed her into the house. Sota turned to Kohaku and gave him a once over, "So," Sota started, "You like to fight?"

"Yeah…" Kohaku gave him an equal skeptical look, sizing up the new modern boy.

"Do you like video games?"

"Vi-dee-o-ga-m-es?" Kohaku repeated questioningly, trying out the word.

"I'm sure they don't have those in the Feudal Era, but come with me, we can fight," Sota turned and led him into the living room where he had left Mortal Kombat paused from before he went to the grocery store.

Kohaku gave Sango another confused look before following the younger boy into the living room.

Mama Higurashi settled everyone around the kitchen table and poured some tea. Inuyasha declined, choosing to stand by the front door with his arms crossed inside his generous sleeves, his eyes darting from Mama Higurashi to the stairs outside, looking out for Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you look ill, are you alright?" the older woman asked, concern wrinkling her brow as she took in the hanyou's dark circles under his eyes and pallor complexion.

"Fine," Inuyasha assured her gruffly, "When will Kagome be home?"

"Soon, her shift is just getting out," came the patient reply.

The hanyou scoffed, averting his eyes to avoid the older woman's calculating, all-too-knowing gaze.

"So," Mama Higurashi addressed Sango, Miroku and a tentatively shy Shippou who had moved from Inuyasha's hair to Sango's lap, "I'm sure you don't have plans for sleeping arrangements. We have a guest house on the property that I can set you two up in," she indicated the monk and exterminator, "I'm sure Kohaku can stay in Sota's room."

"You killed me!" came the said boy's exclamation.

Sota laughed evilly.

"Where will I sleep?" Shippou wondered.

"You can sleep with Kagome in her room, if you would like," Mama replied.

Shippou smiled, "And where will Inuyasha sleep?"

"Wherever he likes," she smiled knowing, her eyes wiser than her words as she glanced at the half-demon.

He glanced sideways back at her before scoffing again, "I'm gonna go find Kagome," he announced, "I can't sit here anymore."

"She will be home really soon, Inuyasha, shouldn't you just wait?" Mama tried to coerce him, but there was nothing doing when he had his mind set.

"Nope, I'm out," he said, leaving the shrine and hoping down the stairs to the main road. It was dark now, not so many people out to gawk at him. He stopped on the sidewalk and inhaled the night air. It would be easy to find her here; her scent was so much thicker and more recent. He could really smell her, not just inhale a figment of his imagination, but she was real and tangible in this era and it was why he couldn't wait for her to come home. He had to see her, he had to see her now.

He stopped on a bridge that overlooked the ocean bay. She was close.

His ears twitched a little when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and his heart dropped into his stomach. There she was, not twenty feet away.

"Kagome."

A/N:

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is copyright Golden and Jesachi.

Alright, it is official. The title of this story has been changed to _7 Deadly Sins: Wrath_. I hope this doesn't throw anyone off. If you have any concerns, tell me in your review. I read ALL of them, even though I don't reply. But I appreciate ALL of them. It helps me feel motivated to post.

Credits:

_Kagome, Sango:_ Goldensomething

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga:_ Jesachi

_Sub-characters:_ Combined effort


	14. Reunited

~Chapter Thirteen~

Reunited

"Kagome."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Was she hearing things? She'd had a long day at work, perhaps in her exhaustion she was hallucinating. She'd imagined that voice so many times... she was afraid to look up, and have it be her imagination once again.

But she had to. She had to look. Slowly, she lifted her eyes to the figure that stood twenty feet from her, gazing at her with a scowl.

She dropped her bag, her hands flying to cover her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes. Long white hair, sharp golden eyes, bright red haori and hakama pants. His feet were bare, his ears visible. It was really Inuyasha.

"Inu...yasha...?" She asked, her voice cracking a little as she took a hesitant step towards him. He looked just as tired as she was... he looked a little ill. But she didn't care right now. She could only stare up at him as a tear tracked down her face.

* * *

He couldn't believe he was standing here, looking at her in the flesh for the first time in months. How often had he imagined this moment, this encounter? He never dreamed it would be only months after he had lost her; he thought he would be standing here, having lived through five hundred years to see her. But he hadn't. He had crossed time for her.

Without preamble, he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her, pulled her in tight, held onto her like he was terrified that she would slip away from him again. He dropped his face, pressed his cheek against her temple, inhaled her, took her in, memorized her. She was so real, so perfect right here, like she belonged. He could feel her little hands bunch in his haori top, her face press into the fabric and all was suddenly right in his world.

"I'm… I'm sorry," he told her. He had worked over what he would say to her when he saw her again. He practiced it for hours, rolled it around and around his head. And yet, all that effort blew away on a gentlest breath of wind. She rattled him and tied his tongue up, "I…"

_'Tell her you love her, baka, that you want her in your life,'_ his youkai demanded.

But he couldn't. Somewhere between his brain and his mouth the connection was lost. And he didn't have the patience to try and link back to fix it.

"I… I need you. You're my best friend, Kagome and I need you around," Gods help him, he was terrible at saying what was on his mind. That had been hard enough. How on Earth was he ever going to tell her he… that he loved her?

_'You are so stupid…'_ his youkai mumbled.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I need you too," she said quietly. Best friends… the term lingered like a tinge of sour in the back of her throat, and yet, best friends was better than not having him. She was content with that if it meant he was at least in this time plane with her.

"I've missed you... I'm sorry I yelled at you," she continued, sniffling back her tears as she stepped back to look up at him, to memorize his face with her eyes. "My temper got away from me..." she said mulishly.

"How...how did you get the well open...?" Kagome asked after a moment, reaching down to pick up her bag.

* * *

She looked up at him and he touched her face, wiped her stray tears away. He hated it when she cried, first that he didn't really know how to deal with a female's tears, and secondly that when she cried, it meant that she was upset, whether she was mad or sad, it didn't matter. He didn't like her being upset.

"Uh, well..." he took her bag from her and slung it over his shoulder, holding onto the strap, "I didn't... the well isn't open..." he gave her a guilty look before shuffling his feet a little, "I stole the jewel again... but I used it to make a wish. So Midoriko brought me here like I asked... and uh, I'm sorta stuck here with you now..." though, his tone sounded like he didn't mind at all being stuck here with her, despite his language choice.

They had started walking back to the shrine, which wasn't all that far away.

"So the jewel is whole... that must be why the well closed..." Kagome murmured, walking next to him quietly.

He noticed that she was walking slowly and carefully. With a quick movement, he scooped her up, "Can't do anything without me, geez," he grumbled, typical Inuyasha.

She smirked at him and slapped his chest playfully, letting her hand rest there for a minute. Her expression sobered a little.

"I'm sad that I won't get to see the others again..." Kagome murmured as she stared at her hand, "I would have liked to have said goodbye..."

"Well, see, about that..." he started slowly, taking the stairs up to the shrine two at a time, "They uh... they wouldn't let me come here without them..." he shouldered open the door into the house and placed her on her feet.

They were hardly in the door long enough to draw breath when a ball of brown fur came barrel-assing over to Kagome, launching himself at her and wailing, "Kagome!" Shippou cried, burying his face in her shoulder, "We've missed you!"

Miroku smiled at her and from the living room, Kohaku turned around and gave her a shit-eating grin before yelling at the video games again.

"How was work, dear?" Mama Higurashi asked, her fingers dancing over her lips as she bit back her humor.

* * *

Kagome stared in shock at Miroku, Kohaku, and Sango, and at the little fox nestled into her arms. They were here. For good.

Tears misted her eyes.

"I've missed you all too." She told him, glancing at Inuyasha, and then back to her mother. Happiness was making her light headed. She walked slowly towards the house as she absorbed the information that these people from the feudal era had come forward 500 years for her.

"You guys are amazing!" She told him, hugging Shippou tightly. Sango smiled and shrugged, saying, "We heard so much about this world, and we would rather be together than without you."

"Well I'm really glad..." Kagome said.

"Sango and Miroku will be sleeping in the guest house until we can figure things out for them. Kohaku and Sota will be sharing a room. Shippou can sleep in your room, dear." Mama Higurashi told her as she finished setting down the food on the table. They were ready for dinner, and it was set for everyone.

"Where will Inuyasha sleep?" Kagome asked, glancing back at the half-demon as she slowly sat down at the table, feeling like if she moved too fast, everyone would disappear.

"Wherever he wants," Mama Higurashi said with a smile. "Sota, Kohaku, turn off the video games, and come to dinner." She added over her shoulder, turning to get the rice.

Sango led Miroku to the table, sitting down. Everyone was looking around at all of the modern appliances with aw, and Shippou was absolutely in love with the cat.

Kagome smiled, picking up her chopsticks.

* * *

It was very early in the morning when the phone rang. It rang and it rang until finally, Kagome answered it.

"Miko," came a deep voice from the other end, "Give the phone to my idiot baka brother. I can smell his putrid half-breed scent from across this god-forsaken city."

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly. He could hear the conversation very clearly on the phone and if he wasn't mistaken, he recognized that voice like a buried nightmare.

A/N:

Well, nice little cliff-hanger for my fellow readers.

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine.

Credits:

_Kagome, Sango:_ Goldensomething

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga:_ Jesachi

_Sub-characters:_ Combined effort


	15. Sibling Rivalry

~Chapter Fourteen~

Sibling Rivalry

Kagome's mouth fell open with shock. Her eyes darted to Inuyasha, and she was stunned into silence for a moment, and then she handed to phone to the hanyou.

"It's... Sesshoumaru..." she said slowly, in shock, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She was still in her bed, having reached over and grabbed the phone out of pure irritation.

* * *

Inuyasha snatched the phone away from Kagome with a growl and held it to his face in the same manner that she had, "I can't even cross time to escape you, you bastard," he growled into the receiver, "When and where can I come kill you so I can rid you from my life?"

"I'll send a car over to pick you up at the miko's shrine in half an hour. Bring your friends, as well, little brother," Sesshoumaru told him in that same low, indifferent voice that he always had had.

The line went dead and Inuyasha stared at for a second, before turning to Kagome, "A... car... is coming in half an hour for us..." he stated slowly, handing the telephone back to Kagome. She accepted it slowly, watching it as if it might bite her.

He stood up and the three of them walked downstairs into the kitchen, meeting Miroku, Sango and the boys there. Neither of them spoke for a minute, the shock of the situation fragile, like it would blow up in their faces if they uttered a word about it.

"What's going on?" Miroku was quick to pick up on their behavior, "You look spooked."

"Sesshoumaru… called…" Inuyasha explained, sitting down carefully at the table, "A car is coming to pick us up…"

"Is Sesshoumaru Inutaisho your brother, Inuyasha?" Mama Higurashi came sweeping into the kitchen and prepared some morning tea, "He's a very famous man around these parts. Very wealthy, very prestigious..." she smiled, passing out tea cups.

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "He's... what?" he couldn't wrap the concept around in his head. Sesshoumaru was a murderous, callous bastard. To imagine him associating with humans on a daily basis was... it was simply illogical.

"Oh yes," Mama continued, "He is a major stockholder in a few rather large companies... Apple, Disney, some huge oil industry," she hardly noticed that she seemed to be talking to a group of individuals who spent a third of their time fighting the formidable dog youkai; the other two thirds of time spent fighting Naraku and Koga.

"Well, if Inutaisho-sama wants an audience with you, you best hustle and get ready," Mama encouraged with a smile.

* * *

About an hour later, they were standing in a very large, very expensive looking lobby. The secretary had announced their arrival into an intercom supposedly linked with Sesshoumaru's office.

"This is really weird... I've heard of this guy before, but it just never occurred to me..." Kagome murmured quietly, holding Shippou in her arms.

"I wonder why he wants to see us..." Shippou replied back in a whisper. His ears and tail were hidden by a blanket. Inuyasha was wearing his customary hat to hide his dog ears.

"This place is really big..." Sango said. She was still a little flushed from the excitement of the car drive. She'd spent the whole time staring out the window with wide eyes and an open mouth, watching all of the "wonders" of Kagome's time.

"I'm sure he wouldn't hurt us...this is a very public place, and he's well known," Kagome added confidently.

"He will see you now," the secretary smiled, hurrying up from behind her desk and leading them down a luxurious and contemporary hallway to an office. She opened the door and stuck her head in, "Inutaisho-sama, your guests are here," she then opened the door and let them all in before shutting them in. Everyone jumped visibly. Inuyasha felt as though they'd just been lured into a trap.

The office was very large, with a large window over one wall that overlooked a breathtaking view of Tokyo. Inuyasha was pretty sure that he could see Goshinboku and the shrine from here.

And there, sitting behind the desk was a silver-haired replica of the brother he had thought he had left behind in the feudal era. Only this Sesshoumaru was much different. He wore a white button down with a black tie; his jacket was draped on a coat rack and his legs were adorned with black dress pants and loafers. And he had reading glasses on, which he methodically took off as he eyed the bunch in front of him.

"How nice to see you again, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he took in his sibling, "You look a little ill. Don't tell me you almost died and spared me this uncomfortable meeting."

"Don't get your hopes up, jack-ass. I ain't dying," Inuyasha snarled in return. He had had a great night of sleep in Kagome's room, surrounded by her breathing and her scent as he watched over her. Though, he imagined it would take some time before he lost that slightly haggard look he was possessing.

Sesshoumaru swept his gaze over the hanyou, then Kagome, then back to the hanyou before he sighed, as if he had hoped for something, then was sorely disappointed, "Well, I suppose you are wondering why I called you here..." he started, pulling open a desk drawer and drawing some manila folders out of it; five, to be exact.

"Long ago, a rumor reached my ears that the Bone Eater's Well had filled with water," Sesshoumaru continued, laying the folders out, "And not long after that, it seemed that Inuyasha and his gang of demon slayers had mysteriously disappeared from the land. So, in this era, when I started noticing that the miko was working a job and not seeming to spend any time away, I knew the well had closed and I made some arrangements." he slid the folders out across the desk to them, "One of these is for each of you and you should find everything you need to survive in this era. Bank accounts, credit cards, birth certificates, school transcripts, titles for property, et cetera."

Inuyasha eyed this new modern Sesshoumaru with some unease. He traded a glance with Miroku, who shrugged and took one of the folders, "Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked, tentatively reaching for a folder with his name on it. Shippou grabbed his and Kohaku took his own, "This seems awfully out of character for you."

The older youkai shrugged indifferently, "Five hundred years is a long time to think on the mistakes of the past, hanyou."

Miroku opened up his folder. Inside was a birth certificate and a marriage certificate under that, "A marriage certificate?" he mused, reading it. He flushed slightly when he saw his name next to Sango's, indicating they were legally bound.

"I assumed you would like one. You can hold a ceremony separately, if you wish," Sesshoumaru supplied, "I've also had a small shrine come into my possession recently on the other side of Tokyo. It needs a little fixing and some tender loving care, but I thought that maybe you and the female demon slayer would like to make that your residence and keep it up." he glanced between the monk and Sango.

"I ain't got a job," Inuyasha noted, flipping through his papers, "I own a house?" he exclaimed, picking out a deed to a house not far from Kagome's.

"I kept some of the forest for you, Inuyasha and yes, there is a small house in it for you. And I have a special job for you that will put your skills to good use."

"What skills?" the hanyou blurted, quick to assume he had nothing to offer.

"Obviously, in this time era, youkai aren't readily accepted by humans. Which reminds me, come forward, little kitsune," Sesshoumaru beckoned Shippou forward.

The kit gave him a wary glance before cautiously jumping up onto the desk to stand in front of the youkai. He winced when Sesshoumaru put his hand on his head, but he felt nothing as the youkai pulled his hand back.

"Now humans will see you as one of them," he supplied, dismissing the kit.

Shippou jumped down and stared at his tail, "I don't feel different…" he muttered.

"You won't. It's simply a glamour. Those who know you as a youkai will see the real you. To humans, you look just like them. Clawless, fangless, tail-less," He beckoned Inuyasha forward, "You next, half-breed."

"Fuck that…" he snarled, "Tell me what my job is then maybe I'll let you do whatever hocus pocus on me."

Sesshoumaru shrugged indifferently, "Have it your way. As I was saying, humans don't readily accept youkai as part of society. They fear them and there are youkai and hanyou out there who use that fear against the humans. We call them Rogues and I have an elite group of strong youkai and hanyou who dispel of these Rogues for me. I'm adding you to this group of Hunters, Inuyasha, as you have been doing this for all your life anyway. And before you ask, yes, the compensation is great," he waved his hand, "Now, come here so I can make you somewhat blend in to the human society, though no doubt your mouth and foul temper will prevent you from fully submerging yourself."

* * *

A/N

Sorry it's been so long, guys! I've had a hell of a couple of weeks. Very busy. I'm on vacation now, my kiddoes don't back to school until next Wednesday, so my goal is to get a couple of chapters up to make up for my lack of posting and maybe an extra or two just in case I don't get around to it soon.

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine.

Credits:

_Kagome, Sango:_ Goldensomething

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga:_ Jesachi

_Sub-characters:_ Combined effort


	16. Those Warm, Fuzzy Feelings

~Chapter Fifteen~

Those Warm, Fuzzy Feelings

The weeks passed in a flurry, and Kagome barely had any time to herself. After the shocking meeting with Sesshoumaru, lots of work had to be done to get human clothes for all of the feudal people, as well as introducing them to certain aspects of the modern world. She spent almost every night at Sango and Miroku's in order to teach them about cooking, appliances, computers, and everything else.

Inuyasha was better with these things, though she had a feeling his idea of cooking was much different than hers. She'd helped him into his new house. Shippou had decided to live at the Shrine with Miroku and Sango, as they had an extra room after Kohaku had moved in.

Add work and Kagome barely had time to do anything else. She'd just returned from showing Kohaku and Shippou their schools, and had an hour before she had to go to work. With a sound of gratitude, she flopped down onto her back under the great tree and stared up through the leaves. Inuyasha had been off with Sesshoumaru often, becoming familiar with his new job, and she hadn't seen him as much as she wanted to.

He didn't think that he was ever going to get used to this era.

It had been weeks since he had made a wish to come here but it felt like it had only been hours. It was taking up all of his time to get acclimated to this time. He had gotten his house settled and he had to give it to Sesshoumaru, the place was awesome. It was spacious, the living room, kitchen and dining room blending seamlessly together and upstairs was three bedrooms, more than he needed, but Sesshoumaru had been insistent.

"You will like them when you start a family, Inuyasha," he had informed the hanyou during one of their many visits.

"Feh, I ain't got a family…" he had replied, but in his mind, he had been thinking, does Kagome want a family?

Apparently, Sesshoumaru had been thinking the same thing, "I'm sure the miko wants a family, whenever you get around to mating her, that is."

"What? I…" Inuyasha had blushed fiercely.

"It's not hard, little brother. Insert tab A into slot B and the deed is done. Or perhaps you were born ignorant of such matters?"

There had been no response for that.

Now, Inuyasha paced his house. He hadn't seen much of Kagome in days and it was irritating him to no end. He was so used to spending every waking minute with her and then he went three miserable months without her. He needed her like he needed to breathe and it was making him restless.

But she was at work tonight. He had been so busy that he hadn't even gone to see her where she worked. He knew she worked at a bar, a place where they served alcohol to the public, so he learned, but he had never been.

_'Maybe that would be a nice thing to see her at work. Rin comes to see Sesshoumaru at work,'_ his youkai mused.

This was true. When Rin came, Inuyasha was typically very quick to be dismissed. Though the thought disgusted him just a little, he supposed that it made his brother happy when his mate came to see him. Would it make Kagome happy if he went and visited her at work?

He made up his mind. Grabbing a sweatshirt – humans looked at him funny if he didn't wear a jacket of some sort in this colder weather – he pulled it over his black tee-shirt and jeans and headed out the door. He would visit her at work for a few minutes, that's all.

* * *

Work work work...she hated to work. But she needed the money, so here she was. She sighed, leaning against the bar to rest her feet for a moment as she waited for the bartender to finish making the drinks she was to bring to the nearby table.

"Here ya go, Kagome..." the man said, putting three cups full of liquid on her tray. She flashed him a quick smile, and then made her way through the throng of patrons and tables to one in the back. When she reached the table, she set the tray down on the edge, moved the glasses to their table, and straightened with a smile plastered on her face.

"There you go! Can I get you anything else right now?" She asked in a sugary voice. The man sitting closest to her grinned at her, clearly drunk, and reached out to slap her ass, saying in a loud voice, "How about a night of fun, eh?"

Kagome gasped and flushed in anger, the man's hand still lingering on her ass. She tried to move away, but he reached to grab her arm, saying, "Oh don't leave, pretty!"

* * *

Inuyasha pushed open the door to the bar and instinctively brought his sleeve up to cover his nose. The place reeked of alcohol and sweat. How could Kagome possibly work here?

"Can I get you a drink, honey?" one of the bar maids approached him, carrying a drink tray and wearing a very short mini-skirt. It took everything in him to not curl his nose at her.

"No, thanks," he responded gruffly, scanning the area of patrons for one particular barmaid. Gods help her if she was wearing anything as scandalous as the last barmaid.

He found her almost immediately, passing drinks out to a table not too far away. What transpired next had his blood boiling with anger and a vicious protective streak. He saw one of the patrons lean forward and give Kagome's behind a good grope. He saw her stiffen in anger and try to move away, try to act professional, but the patron had her arm. He was very obviously human and very obviously drunk, but that didn't stop Inuyasha from stomping over the table and slamming his fist into the man's jaw.

The man fell back into the booth instantly as the other gentleman at the table gasped and stared at the very angry silver-haired man in front of them, "Take your hands off her, you bastard," he growled, before grabbing Kagome's hand and half-dragging her out of the bar and onto the sidewalk.

He was so angry that he didn't speak for a second, choosing to pace in front of her a couple of times before rounding on her, "Why do you work in there?" he growled, "Those bastards have no respect for you! You find another job." his tone was very possessive with a touch of authority. He was not about to take kindly to being refused.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. She should be mad at him, but she couldn't bring herself to it when he had just protected her against other sexual harassment.

"I probably have to now anyways!" She told him with a frown, looking back into the bar, where her manager was speaking with the table, "I'm probably going to get fired... It's hard to find a job here, Inuyasha, and the money's good," she told him, looking back to him.

He was scowling at her, but he looked so handsome, there in the streetlight, that she couldn't help but smile a little even as she glared up at him.

* * *

He scrunched up his face, ready to yell at her so more, though, he wasn't mad at her so much as he was very upset to learn where she worked, but her smile completely disarmed him. With her hair pulled up in a messy knot on her head, in her tight pants that hugged her like a second skin, he tried hard not to stare at her too intently, but he hardly ever saw her in anything but a skirt and her hair down that the look was staggering his senses.

He shuffled his feet, scuffing his sneakers against the pavement. He hated shoes, had never worn them until recently, but he had chewed through this pair pretty good already.

"You don't need a job, ya know..." he told her, a flush creeping up his face, "I uh... I got some money in the bank. I could take care of you," and he would too. It was as natural as breathing to him.

* * *

Kagome blinked, taken back by what he said. Take care of her? Financially? Like...

Well, he said it almost as a husband would to a wife. To promise to provide for his family. It didn't seem like such an older worldly expression, and yet, coming from him, knowing his past, it felt so… feudal. Kagome blushed deeply at the thought, shaking her head a little to dispel it.

"Inuyasha... I..." she started, her eyes softening as she gazed up at him. He looked so embarrassed, about what he said. His pride was going to be the end of her... and yet, he still managed to say that. It was a big thing to offer.

"I think… I think I'd be okay with that, "she said quietly, smiling up at him as she fought to keep her desperate flushing under control.

* * *

He glanced up at her through his thick bangs and blinked. She would like that?

_'Of course she would, baka. She loves you,_' his youkai sighed, annoyed.

He loved her too, he was just discovering that it wasn't the easiest thing to tell her.

_'Ever heard the saying "actions speak louder than words?" Do I have to do everything for you?'_ his youkai continued to grumble at him.

_'No...'_ Inuyasha grumbled back.

"Well, come on then," he said to her, snatching up her hand and leading her down the street, "You're done here."

Just then, his cell phone rang. He fumbled around in his pocket for it without releasing her hand, in fact, he held onto her just a little less awkwardly because he was concentrating on getting the vibrating device open and up to his face.

"What?" he growled, frustrated, into the phone.

"Are you home?" came Sesshoumaru's voice.

"No," he replied, crossing the street. Unconsciously, he was taking her to his house.

"Then at least tell me you are out with the miko. Gods only know that you need to mate her and get it over with."

"Shut up," the hanyou growled, glancing at her sideways and blushing furiously, "It's none of your business who I'm with. What do you want, bastard?"

"I have a file I'm sending over to you. There's been some suspicious activity downtown that I want you to look into. Is fax or email better?"

"Email," he replied, shouldering open his front door. He released her hand and kicked off his shoes and strode over to his computer. He turned it on, "I'll take a look at it."

"Good. Tell Kagome that Rin says hello." the line went dead.

He put his phone down and scowled at the computer screen, "Rin says hello," he threw over his shoulder at her before he realized that he had brought her home with him. He glanced at her, a little bit wide-eyed, "Uh, if you wanna go home, I can take you there instead..."

He really hoped though, that she wouldn't want to go home right away. It felt so right, having her walk around his house. He was terribly lonely here without her.

* * *

Kagome was very impressed by his technological skills as he answered his cell phone and checked his e-mail, all in one night. Kagome hid a smile as he looked at her with a little panic in his eyes when he realized he'd taken her to his home instead of hers. Honestly, she didn't mind at all, but then...

She sighed and shook her head. Inuyasha confused her... she didn't know how he felt, to be honest. But he'd been confusing her for years. So why did it seem so urgent to know how he felt?

Kagome needed a little more clarity in her life.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm so tired that I don't feel like walking anymore," she told him with a grin, flapping her hand at him and wandered over to sit on his couch, "Do you want to watch a movie? I think Sesshoumaru set you up with direct service... you can order movies on your TV," Kagome said, pulling her legs up to her chest as she turned on the television, "If you aren't busy," she added, twisting around to glance back at him.

* * *

He had returned to his email and was printing out some gigantic file with a scowl when she asked him if he was too busy to watch a movie. He glanced at her and shook his head. Yes, yes, he did have some work to do, but he could stand it to watch a movie with her.

He'd risk Sesshoumaru's wrath to sit on the couch with her for two hours. In his mind, that was plenty worth it.

"Feh," he scoffed, ambling over to the couch and plopping down, "Sesshoumaru can wait," he waved a hand at the TV, "I dunno how to work that stupid thing, so you can pick a movie, whatever you like," he hadn't turned on the TV ever, so Gods only knew if the thing even worked.

He leaned over the back of the couch and fished a blanket out for her, a red one. His house was themed red, black and white; very tasteful in his opinion. He draped the blanket over her shoulders and tucked it in around her, "You're always cold," he reasoned.

* * *

She squelched the butterflies that erupted in her stomach when he wrapped a blanket around her, glancing at him from the corner of her eye and mumbling a thank you. She settled into the couch as she flipped through the available movies that were able to be purchased. She at last settled on the movie The Last Samurai, an American film that she thought he would find amusing.

As the movie began, she leaned back into the couch, putting the remote down. She'd texted her mother about her whereabouts, though Mama Higurashi was pretty good about knowing.

After a few moments, Kagome was still a little cold, and so, with a slight blush, she snuggled up against Inuyasha, something she'd done before, but not with so much tension between them... It was like Inuyasha always had something weighing heavily on his mind. It made her leery of him in a way that she hadn't ever been before; what was he thinking about? Her mind jumped to her blunt confession of love. She didn't dare think that that was his preoccupation.

But she was tired, the movie was good, and she was cold. It seemed perfectly comfortable to snuggle up to him. His warmth and his scent washed over her instantly, and her heart fluttered a little as she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"That's a really famous American actor," she told him, to help break the awkwardness.

* * *

A furious blush rose up on his face when she snuggled up next to him. Not because he was embarrassed or awkward, no, it was more like the intimacy of the act he wasn't used to and it had been a long time since she nestled next to him like this.

_'Too long...'_ his youkai growled.

He shifted his arm slightly so that she was under his shoulder, so that he could wrap his arm around her, pull her in closer. Then, he settled in and started actually paying attention to the movie.

"That ain't right..." he commented in a growl, "Samurai weren't that nice. They're war lords who didn't give a shit about other people," when the main actor was taken in as a prisoner, but not before he went done fighting, he gave a small nod of approval.

"Where the hell are all the youkai?" he complained, "When the hell did Americans come to Japan? I don't remember this happening..." he wasn't particularly brushed up on his Japanese history, that is, from the Feudal Era to the present day.

"Feh, I could teach that guys some better sword moves..." he grumbled, shifting a little so Kagome was more comfortably settled against him.

* * *

Kagome chuckled a little at his ranting. She figured he would have some issues with the movie, but she knew he would stay entertained by it as well. She giggled when he boasted his sword techniques, and smile whenever he made comments about the errors.

After an hour, her eyes started to get heavy. The warmth of his body against hers, as well as his comfortable scent, was making her drowsy. She was all too comfortable in his presence. She was afraid of becoming too comfortable... if Inuyasha didn't come around, she didn't want her heart to break again.

But she was too tired to think about such things, and so before long, she'd fallen asleep against him, her dreams drifting off to images of small children with bright white hair and glowing golden eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha noticed the instant she fell asleep. Her scent shifted subtly, her breathing evened out. The movie wasn't half over yet, but he shut it off- with some fumbling around with the remote first- and picked her up without stirring her and carried her upstairs.

It seemed such a natural decision to bring her into his room; even though he rarely used it. It was the master bedroom with one wall dedicated to a balcony overlooking the back yard where a small pond was. There was a closet full of clothes, a dresser full of clothes, a bed with a soft down comforter, covered in a red duvet. When Inuyasha had protested such luxury, Sesshoumaru had waved him off and said, "The miko will at least enjoy it, should you ever decide to bring her to your bed."

Man, that bastard was way too into his business.

With one hand awkwardly supporting her slight weight, he pulled the covers back and laid her down in them.

_'You know, she's probably not gonna be too comfortable in all that tight clothing..._' his youkai commented idly.

Inuyasha pursed his mouth and fought a blush creeping up his face, '_You pervert, you want I should undress her?'_

_'Just saying,'_ his youkai gave him a mental shrug,_ 'It's_ _not like you ain't seen it all before...'_

Yeah, but that didn't give him grounds to take her clothes off.

_'Just think of it as seeing her in her bathing suit thing,'_ his inner self was relentless tonight, _'Then you can feel less awkward about it.'_

Damn, that sucker had a point.

Before he could second-guess himself, he snatched a well-loved red tee-shirt out of his drawer, making no noise, but making some sharp movements to let his youkai know that he wasn't totally on board with this idea. It had the audacity to chuckle at him.

He gently sat on the bed with her and lifted her up to take her shirt off. It reeked of alcohol from her job and set his teeth on edge about what had happened earlier in the evening. She was like a limp noodle in his arms; damn, that girl slept like the dead.

Though, when he actually got to the act of pulling the garment over her head, she made some protesting moves and noises, but he knew she was still asleep. Which was a damn good thing because he had a blush the color of his red haori going on and she would have probably slapped him so hard for stripping her so unceremoniously and without her permission. And he tried not to stare at the expanse of skin that looked so soft that all he wanted to do was see if it actually was, so he pulled his tee-shirt over her head as fast as he could and laid her back down on the bed. He pulled her jeans off next, but that wasn't quite as torturous because he was very used to seeing her legs from her wearing her school uniform all over Japan.

Of course, just because he was used to seeing them didn't mean his heart didn't stop beating when the back of his knuckles brushed against her skin in midst of the act.

But when it was all said and done, he couldn't help but think how right it was, how right it felt, to see her snuggled in HIS bed, wearing HIS shirt. It brought out his possessive streak and before he could stop himself, he reached out and brushed her bangs off her forehead.

The worst part was that she didn't even know. She didn't know how easily she disarmed him, that he judged his day based on whether he had made her smile or not. She didn't know because he was too cowardly to say it; he was more afraid of this little wisp of a girl than he had ever been of anything in his life. She alone held all the cards, whether he was damned or saved. And only in her eyes could he be either one.

His hand drifted down from her forehead to her cheek, down to her mouth where he ran the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip.

_'Kiss her,'_ his youkai insisted.

_'No way, she's sleeping...'_ Inuyasha argued.

_'... you are so dumb. Exactly why you should, baka...'_

It seemed so wrong, to steal a kiss from her in the middle of the night, when she was so unawares, when he thought that she deserved so much better than him, but he did it anyway, because he was too selfish not to. He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, so soft, so gentle, lighter than a butterfly's wing, but that small action shot lightening through his stomach. How dare fate tease him with something so perfect, yet he felt like she was so unattainable and he wasn't worthy of her attention?

Inuyasha left her side and drifted into his closet. He stripped as he went until he was just in his boxers- which he found he preferred tighter than the baggy ones- and pulled some lounge pants on. Forgoing a shirt, he gave the girl in his bed one last lingering look before he left, shutting the door just a little and loping down the stairs. Every now and then, if his hair shifted right, one could see the only scar on his exquisitely build body, right in between his shoulder blades where the Shikon Jewel shard had been.

He snatched the file off the printer and sat on the living room floor, going over it. He rubbed his eyes. Gods, Sesshoumaru was putting a lot of faith in him, considering he was the newest Hunter. But perhaps the youkai knew that Inuyasha was the best of the best.

It wasn't long until he shifted onto his stomach to read files, propped up by his elbows. And it wasn't long after that before he passed out amidst a dozen or so papers, Kagome's scent soothing him, the lingering feeling of her kiss on his lips and Midoriko's voice in his head.

_'Make it right, Inuyasha.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N:

Another chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! A reviewer made a comment about the writing style between myself and Golden that resonated with me:

_Pammazola: __This is brilliant. You and your co-writer have such a good way of complimenting each other's style of writing. I look forward to updates._

I wanted to say thank you. She and I have been doing this together for ten years. Only recently have we decided to share it with the world.

ALSO! I keep forgetting! I painted some fanart for this story and posted it to deviantart. If anyone is an artist out there and is so inspired, I WELCOME fanart. Just give the credit where credit is due and link it to me. I'd love to see it. :)

.com/art/Wrath-cover-196257922

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine.

Credits:

_Kagome, Sango:_ Goldensomething

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga:_ Jesachi

_Sub-characters:_ Combined effort


	17. A Bearable Preoccupation

~Chapter Sixteen~

A Bearable Preoccupation

Kagome woke with the sun on her face, warming her. She smiled to herself and stretched out in the bed... and then realized a few things. One, the bed was much larger than hers, and two, she was dressed in a t-shirt and nothing else.

Her eyes flashed open to find herself in Inuyasha's bedroom... dressed in one of his shirts. Her face flamed red as she shot upright in the bed, looking around frantically. He wasn't there.

She shot out of bed, grabbed her pants, and hurried down the stairs to find Inuyasha passed out on the floor, his cheek resting on a piece of paper from a folder that lay nearby.

She must have fallen asleep last night, and he'd put her in his bed... and he'd undressed her.

Her face red, she balled her fists, intent on yelling at him, but she stopped herself with a sigh. It's not like he hadn't seen it before. And besides, it was a nice gesture so she wouldn't have to sleep in her work clothes.

She moved over to crouch down and touch his shoulder, saying, "Inuyasha... wake up, it's morning." She was still blushing deeply, but she kept her face as neutral as she could. Still, she avoided looking him in the eye.

* * *

He had been dreaming about her again. He always dreamed about her. She was wrapped in his blankets in his bed. He came in and she peeked her head out, but something else peeked its little head out also… two little something else's, and those somethings each had two white dog ears and a mop of silver hair...

One molten gold eye snapped open and glanced at her, crouched down next to him. Still half-asleep and half wrapped up in the dream he was having, he growled low in protest and rolled over until his back was to her. His ear twitched and he turned his head to look at her again, his face blank, but his eyes drank her in, in his tee-shirt, her hair tousled from sleep. His scent was all over her and it satisfied him to no end. He cocked an eyebrow at her then turned back, ready to go back to sleep.

It took him a couple of moments to sift through the fog he was in, the half-sleep he was wandering through. When he was finally able, he sat up, pressing the heel of his hand into his eye and yawning. His ears flicked like little radars and he looked at her, blinked a couple of times then glanced at her a little wide eyed, panic creeping up this throat.

"How... how did ya sleep?" he asked her. Gods, she had to realize that he had changed her in her sleep. Surely, she was going to hit him... or sit him... his body tensed slightly, waiting for her reaction.

* * *

She blushed and glanced up at him quickly, getting to her feet with the intention of cooking them breakfast, "I slept really well, thank you," She walked away to the kitchen, wishing to leave the obvious tension that came as a result of what had transpired last night. It was obvious that it was on both of their minds, and since she'd made up her mind not to be mad at him, she'd rather drop the subject.

"I guess I have to tell Mama that I'm not working... and I should probably call my manager to tell him that also..." Kagome said, just as her cell phone rang. She glanced at the number to see that it was, indeed, her boss.

She let out a little groan, leaned against the counter, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kagome! What the hell happened last night?" her manager had a booming voice for a little guy.

"Well, you see…" she started nervously, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"You never came back to your shift! I've called your mother, your cell. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, well, yes…" she replied, startled. Was he not angry with her?

"You're on the schedule tonight. Will you still be able to work? That was an intense crowd you had last night and the fiasco with your friend…"

She was on the schedule? "Oh, well, you see, sir, I'm actually going to be quitting…" her voice became smaller and smaller.

"Quitting! Why? Darling, that wasn't your fault last night, you couldn't have prevented that. Besides, we deal with fights and brawls all the time."

"I know it's not my fault, but I don't really need a job anymore," how the hell was she going to say this without making her boss suspicious? That man was sharp as a tack.

"No job? How do you plan on living?"

"I'm being supported by other means," she reasoned, waving her hand as if he could see her.

"Other means…? I knew it, I knew that man with the silver blonde hair was your boyfriend, you must be getting married, ne?" her boss chuckled, "Smart girl, he looks like he'll do in a pinch."

"Married!" she shrieked, her eyes widening. She tracked Inuyasha's movement as he wandered into the kitchen and pulled a juice carton out of the fridge. Married? Ya, right. She didn't know what the hell she would call them, but certainly not… married.

She caught his eye and flipped hers down immediately. Without thinking it through, she replied, "Oh, uh, sure, I guess it's like that…" the hell it was.

"Well, congratulations, my dear. You call me if you need anything catered, you hear me?"

"Sure, ya, thanks. Okay. Bye-bye." She hung up the phone, staring at it for a heartbeat.

Then, studiously avoiding looking towards Inuyasha, she moved past him doing her best not to touch him to get out some eggs and toast to make them breakfast, moving fast and stiffly.

* * *

He got up and followed her into the kitchen as she chatted away on her cell phone. His ears pivoted around to listen to her voice and he reached into the fridge and grabbed some orange juice. He was in the middle of drinking straight from the carton when a particular phrase caught his attention and he very nearly spit out what he was downing.

"Married? Oh... uh... I guess it's like that..."

He swallowed his orange juice, which had somehow became very difficult to get passed his esophagus, and put it back in the fridge as she intercepted him to grab some eggs and toast to make some breakfast.

He watched her with those intense eyes of his for a few minutes as she cracked open eggs and studiously avoided looking at him. He had his hip braced against the counter and his arms crossed lazily over his bare chest. Though she moved stiffly and the tension in the room between them could be cut with a knife, he watched her grace, the way she moved, with purpose, like she always had done. If something was bothering her, she always made an extra effort to put herself fully into a task until whatever was on her mind had simmered to a bearable preoccupation.

Some instinctual part in him knew that he was her preoccupation, just like she was continually his.

_'Mine...'_ it was a possessive feeling, so fierce it was overriding his reluctance at being too emotional with her. It whispered through him and before he could second-guess himself, he strode two steps across the kitchen to her, grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and dropped his mouth to hers.

"Inuy – " she sputtered, before gasping. He was vaguely aware of the spatula hitting the linoleum.

He kissed her like he should have kissed her when he came out of the well after three miserable months of not being by her side. He kissed her like he should have after being rescued from the sorceress. He kissed her like he hadn't last night, not cautious and uncertain, but with total male dominance.

He kissed her like only Inuyasha could, with a fierce possessiveness, with dominance.

* * *

She dropped the spatula to the ground, her knees almost buckling under the assault on her senses. She was drowning in the smell of him, in the taste of him, in the feel of him, so close to her.

Inuyasha was kissing her. Really kissing her.

Her heart stuttered as she hesitantly reached up and gripped his shoulders, her back arching instinctively, pressing her stomach against his as she sought the support she needed, lest she fall into a puddle of mush at his feet.

She kissed him back. Her mind didn't think. She had no doubt, no worries, only feelings as she pressed her lips back into his, desperately kissing him with all of her worth.

Her body was on fire, emotionally and physically. His touch was leaving a trail of molten lava coursing through her veins. Her head swam with it. Her lips trembled, her body quaked, and her breath came faster. She'd never felt so aroused in her life, and from a simple kiss. When he hoistered her up onto the counter, she almost moaned from the shot of pleasure that moved up her spine.

No matter how doubtful she'd been, no matter how stubborn he was, there was no way this kiss was from a friend to a friend. He kissed her like his life depended on it, and it had her fingers shaking from the power it had over her... the power he had over her.

* * *

She kissed him back and his head spun and his stomach knotted itself over and over until he was a twisted rope of nerves. He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up until she sat on the counter, one arm braced next to her on the counter surface and the other threaded through the soft locks at the nape of her neck.

He tugged at her lower lip with his fangs, his breath coming just a little quicker as he stood between her knees, pressing in closer like he could crawl inside her and live nestled right in her soul. He needed her like he needed oxygen.

With much resistance, he pulled his mouth away for hers and pressed his face into the crook of her neck, his senses on overload, her scent wrapping around him, the feel of her small soft hands on his skin.

"I need you to stay with me..." he mumbled against her skin, "Say you'll stay... please..." he never begged for anything, not even for his life, not for death. But he begged for her because she was so much more important to him than either of those things.

She let out a breath, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close to her, burying her face into his thick and beautiful hair.

It wasn't a confession of love, but it was close...so close...

"Of course I'll stay, Inuyasha..." She murmured again, nestling even closer to his warmth.

A/N:

… I think I've said all I needed to say about this moment…

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine.

Credits:

_Kagome, Sango:_ Goldensomething

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga:_ Jesachi

_Sub-characters:_ Combined effort


	18. The Moonless Night

~Chapter Seventeen~

The Moonless Night

It wasn't long after he kissed her in his kitchen – he flushed brightly every time he walked into that room now, even if he was alone – that he asked Mama Higurashi if Kagome could move in with him. Of course, Mama was all for it, because she eerily knew things, like that Inuyasha was head over fucking heels for her daughter and that this was how he could show it.

"Kagome simply adores you, Inuyasha," the older woman had smiled at him as they packed up some of Kagome's things to transport over, "I'm sure she understands that you're a little shy."

"I ain't shy..." he had grumbled back, stuffing some of her clothes more viciously into a box.

Mama Higurashi had smiled and made a humoring noise in the back of her throat.

Kagome didn't know yet that he had totally transformed his house for her. She had been busy for a couple of days now, ever since Sango had called her, squealing about a wedding ceremony and how sweet Miroku was being. Kagome had been at his house when the call came and he remembered that he physically had to leave the room to escape the squealing and high pitched cries of excitement.

Now, the hanyou stood in the room he had given to her, temporarily, his youkai kept reminding him, tapping his foot impatiently as he surveyed his handiwork. Most everything that she had had from her room in the shrine had been moved to this one, with an exception of some pictures, which he thought she would like in the living room like her mother had some in her living room.

He crinkled his face and stomped out of the room, two emotions warring heavy in his mind; giddiness that she was moving in with him permanently and irritation that she wasn't sharing a room with him. But he thought maybe she would be more comfortable like that, with her own space. And her happiness trumped his, always.

He snatched a bottle of water out of his fridge and began to pace his living room. Tonight was the night of the new moon, his first one here and it was making him twitchy and restless. Not to mention that he hadn't seen much of Kagome since he -they- kissed and that was making him restless too.

* * *

In truth, she'd been partially avoiding Inuyasha these past few days. She was incredibly flustered whenever he was around and she didn't know what to say. It felt like every time she saw him, the reminder of their kiss hung in the air, and both of them had been studiously avoiding the subject.

But then she'd come home from helping Sango plan, and found that he room was empty. She'd blinked a few times, and then had screamed for her mother at the top of her lungs.

"MOOOOMMMM!"

"Yes, dear?" she heard her mother approach the bottom of the stairs. She could practically taste the humor in the older woman's tone.

"Where… where's my STUFF?" Kagome shrieked. There was nothing but an empty bed frame and empty furniture. Her closet was empty, her knick-knacks were gone. Just blank spaces where they used to be.

When her mother had calmly answered that Inuyasha had picked up her stuff that day to bring to his house, Kagome was at a loss of words.

She'd rushed to the railing and simply stared down at her mother with her mouth open. To which Mama Higurashi chuckled, saying, "Don't be too angry at him for not asking... I don't think that's his way." And then the woman had moved away to do laundry.

Just like that.

Despite what her mother had said, Kagome was still angry. There had been no conversation about this. Well... unless her promise to stay with him was all the confirmation he needed.

Which could be a very real possibility, knowing the way that man's brain worked.

With a huff, Kagome trudged down the stairs and out into the courtyard of the shrine. She was going to be living with Inuyasha? Her face flamed and she dropped down on her knees in front of the big tree, her mind whirling.

But then, it really wasn't that different from normal, now was it? In the feudal era, she could argue that she lived with him... was around him almost every living moment. Slept in the same area, shared meal together, travelled. Living in a house though? It just seemed so much more… intimate.

Kagome got up, dusted herself off decidedly. Well, she thought. I'll just have a talk with him. Feeling much more resolved, she started on the small trek through the forest to Inuyasha's secluded house.

Her resolution faded that fast as she silently opened the sliding glass door that lead to the kitchen eating area. She peeked inside warily to find Inuyasha pacing in his living room.

"Inuyasha...?" She asked tentatively, eyeing him with a mixture of suspicion and resignation. "I hear that you moved me in here?" She inquired sweetly, her tone still a hovering mix of 'why-did-you-do-that?' and 'is-this-real?'

She blushed a little as her eyes briefly alighted on the kitchen counter that they'd... well... kissed on... as she stepped into the house, closing the door behind her. She leaned back against the frame and turned her eyes to him. Where the hell was she going to be sleeping? In his room? Her face went bright red, and she looked away from him to look at the new pictures in the living room.

There were of her and her family. Her blush lessened and a warmth suffused her body. She pushed off the door frame and walked the line of the mantel, running her fingertips over each picture frame, the story of her life captured in minute moments. There were even some here of Sango and Miroku, from beyond the well the couple times she managed to bring a camera. She smiled. No... she couldn't be mad at him.

* * *

He looked up and stopped mid-pace when Kagome came through his door. He had been so wrapped up in this thoughts- which were surprisingly silent thanks to the biological fact that his youkai blood was diminishing to make way for a fully human night- that he hadn't heard her come in.

"Uh, ya," he replied simply, "You mother said it was okay," in that second, he had the briefest moment of panic. What if that wasn't what she wanted? Shit, he should have asked her more directly. But he had just assumed that her 'staying with him' meant that she might as well move in.

'Stop it,' he berated himself mentally, 'You're just reading too much into it because you're becoming a stupid human for the night.'

He was getting far too emotional.

This was going to be rough.

"Let me show you," he settled on, taking her hand and leading her upstairs and into the bedroom next to his. He hadn't done too much for decorating, just put some of her sheets on the bed and put her books in the bookcase, etc. He left her clothes in boxes in the closet, but he did put her shampoos and stuff in the bathroom.

"I uh... well, I thought you might want your own space, ya know?" he shuffled his feet a little. Outside, the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, but he didn't need to look outside to know that in minutes, he was gonna have jet black hair and dull senses...

* * *

Kagome followed him up the stairs to one of the guest rooms, which was full of all of her stuff. She let out a breath of surprise, because she felt a mixture of happiness and disappointment at the sight.

She was happy, because he'd thought to give her a room of her own, and had put her stuff in it, but then... how wonderful would it be to sleep next to him in his bed? That's what it meant to love him, didn't it? But she wasn't sure that he was ready for that... for committing to something as intimate as sleeping together. In fact, she didn't know if SHE could handle it and she was the one thinking about it!

But she knew that sleeping with Inuyasha would feel... amazing. Warm. Safe.

She smiled at him, "Thank you, Inuyasha. This is very nice." She took a step into her room, spun around, and face him. Her smile slid from her lips when his white hair began to turn gray, and then settled on black.

"Oh... I forgot that tonight was the new moon..." She said, taking a step towards him. She knew he was going to have a very anxious night. He hated his human nights.

She smiled for him, reaching out to take his hand and dragging him down the stairs. "Let's watch movies and eat popcorn all night, okay?" She said with a smile over her shoulder at him. She wanted to distract him, to keep him happy.

She liked when Inuyasha was happy... because then she was happy.

* * *

She dragged him downstairs as he scowled at his dark locks falling in front of his eyes. He hated these nights, hated that he felt so weak and so useless. It was the only reason he would still want the Shikon Jewel, but he supposed that there was no time like the present to move on from such unattainable fantasies...

When she tossed him a smile over her shoulder, his whole world lit up and instantly made his night better.

"Movie's good," he replied, snatching up the remote, "Go make some popcorn," even in this human body, his tone was still commanding and arrogant. While standing in front of the TV, he scanned through the movies through the direct order catalog.

He found one and an evil little grin slowly spread across his face. He glanced back at Kagome, seeing that she was occupied with the microwave and quickly selected the movie with a silly grin.

He wasn't easily scared, no. But he was sure she would be when the creepy little girl came out of the well and the TV...

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it's been so long, guys! School is catching up with me. Here's another chapter for now. As this story begins to draw to a close – because, indeed, we are beginning to approach the climax – start keeping your eyes peeled for another story in this series, titled "7 Deadly Sin: Lust", featuring some delectable OCs.

:)

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine.

Credits:

_Kagome, Sango:_ Goldensomething

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga:_ Jesachi

_Sub-characters:_ Combined effort


	19. Everything Is Perfect

~Chapter Eighteen~

Everything Is Perfect…

She returned with two large bowls of popcorn a few moments later, because she knew that Inuyasha would devour most of it. He simply adored most modern food... especially ramen. Which, she noticed, he'd stocked up a whole cupboard full of.

She sat down on the couch, placing the bowls on the table in front of them, and curling her knees against her chest. She blinked a few times as the title of the movie filtered into her head.

This was a horror movie. A bad one.

She turned her head slowly to look at Inuyasha, who had a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Inuyasha..." she started, but the movie was already beginning.

She gave a little squeak of dismay, as he'd definitely paid for this already, and pulled the blanket around her tightly, leaning into him.

"If you try to make me jump, I swear to the gods I'll purify your ass so fast, you won't know where it went..." she muttered darkly as she scrunched even deeper into the blanket and against his arm, until only her eyes were left, peeking over him and to the screen.

* * *

He gave her a shit-eating grin before shifting his arm so she could snuggle underneath his shoulder.

"You ain't gonna get all scared, are you?" he teased her lightly, tugging at the blanket up around her face, "Geez... you're such a girl..."

The beginning of the movie opened and it was the scene when the babysitter crept up the stairs, wondering why the TV was turning on and there was water all over the floor. He waited, looking for all the world a patient, appeasing male, but as soon as the closet door swung open to reveal a dead girl all decomposed and scrunched up in the fetal position, he reached down and grabbed Kagome's ankle and yelled dramatically in fright.

* * *

She let out a bloodcurdling scream, burying her face into Inuyasha's chest and digging her nails fearfully into his arm.

Until she realized what he'd done.

"Oooo...Inuyasha!" She yelled, hitting him hard with the pillow next to her. She hit him again, over the head, just for good measure, before she scooted to the other side of the couch and crossed her arms over her chest in a petulant pout.

"You're so mean... wish I still had those sit beads... You'd be eating the carpet right now... stupid hanyou..." she mumbled under her breath as she pulled the blanket over her head, pretending to ignore him, even though she wanted to snuggle back into him, what with the scary scene happening again.

She whimpered a little, closing her eyes.

* * *

He chuckled at her as he did his best to deflect her blows with the pillow. Then she crawled over to the other side of the couch, muttering under her breath.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that..." he whined, crawling over the couch to sit next to her again. He wanted to be close to her, not that he was scared, but it was doing amazing things to his ego that she was scared and he was protecting her. Even if it was only from a silly movie.

When another startling part came on, if was his turn to decide to be scared and rapidly snuggle under the blanket with her, his excuse to be closer to her.

"So, wanna go to the well house tomorrow and see if there's some dead girl in there?" he whispered to her in the close confines of under the blanket. He was so close to her that the only way they could get any nearer each other was if she was in his lap.

* * *

Kagome blinked at Inuyasha when he pretended to be scared and snugged under the blanket with her. She glared at him for a moment, and then let out a yelp of fear when he suggested going into her well house.

"No!" Kagome cried, covering her eyes with her hands. "Inuyasha! You're being mean." She informed him, peeking out from her hands to eye him warily...but then another scary scene happened on the TV, and she let out another squeak of fright, forgetting her grudge and burrowing her face into his chest, gripping his shirt with both of her hands.

"How can you not be scared by this? This is so scary!" She whined against his chest, slowly peeking out when things had quieted down on the screen a little.

* * *

He scoffed a little at her question, "I've lived through scarier shit than dead girls coming out of my TV in the middle of the night to kill me..." he commented casually, but his thoughts were a little somber. Sure, he had lived through some scary shit... probably the most recent being that he thought he was never going to see her again...

He wrapped an arm around her, both of them still snuggled under the blankets. He didn't try to scare her the rest of the movie, though he did laugh at the end when the dead girl really did come out of the TV in the film and kill the guy in his office.

"That's so fake..." he chuckled, throwing some popcorn at the screen before resuming to stuff some more in his mouth.

But the movie ended all too soon, because it was getting late and he knew that Kagome was getting tired. He never slept the night of the new moon- years of paranoid habit- but she did and that meant that she had to get up and out of his embrace.

He was in his room, alone, unfortunately. The back yard was pitch black tonight; no moon to light it just a little and he had the lights off. He headed into his closet, stripping off his shirt and unbuttoning the top of his jeans as he went. He kicked off the denim and stood half naked in his closet, contemplating lounge pants with his hand threaded through the hair on the top of his head. It was a tough decision; lately, he was a just boxers kinda guy, but if Kagome was walking around his house...

He grabbed a pair of black ones, weighing them in his hand as he struggled whether to opt of modesty or comfort...

* * *

She followed him up the stairs and had departed into her own room, as she should, but she was in it only long enough for her to shut off the lights and head for her bed...and never made it.

Almost immediately she was scared. Scary movies did that to her. She bit her lip and turned on her light right away, looking around the room for any sign of a dead girl...

There was nothing, of course, but she could already tell that she wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight...especially in an unfamiliar room.

Unless...

She weighed her options for a moment, and then decided it was worth it. She hurried out of her room and down the hall, stopping outside his door to hesitate for a moment.

But then, she had a lot of motivation going for her.

She knocked quickly, saying into the door, "Inuyasha...? Do you think I could sleep on your floor or something...? It's too scary in my room..." She bit her lip, blushing a little from being scared.

* * *

He heard her knock on his door and he hurriedly stepped into his lounge pants, opting for modesty. He opened the door and her terrified expression had him taking a step back and cocking his brow at her.

"You wanna sleep in here?" he repeated. Not that her sleeping in the same area with him was any different than in the past, but within the confines of a bedroom it seemed so much more... intimate.

He didn't even catch the fact that she offered to sleep on the floor. He was too entertained by the fact that she was too terrified to sleep in her own room.

"Come on, then," he chuckled, shaking his head and gesturing with his thumb over his shoulder towards the bed. He was thankful for the dark he chose because it hid the blush creeping up his face. His bed was big, gigantic, in fact, a king size, so really, he didn't mind sharing.

It was the thought of sharing it with her that was painting a flush over his cheeks.

* * *

Kagome's fear was seriously compromised by the sigh of Inuyasha without a shirt in a pair of low-slung lounge pants. Her mouth fell open a little, which she quickly closed with a deep blush as she hurried inside. It was dark, but the presence of Inuyasha made everything better.

Anything that would come after her... he could protect her from.

"In your bed?" She asked with a blink, slowing a moment. She'd meant to sleep on his floor, but his bed was so large that they could sleep together without even touching.

"If you don't mind..." she mumbled, glad that the darkness hid her deep blush. She moved over to the edge furthest away from the closet door and slowly slid under the covers. She was wearing a pair of shorts and his red t-shirt, which she'd been sleeping in ever since he'd given it to her.

She made sure not to take up much room, curling up into a ball, facing the inside of the bed. Her eyes, however, didn't close... she was still too afraid of sleeping. "Thanks, Inuyasha..." she murmured in the dark.

* * *

He liked seeing her in his tee shirt still, crawling into his bed. Damn, he really liked it, in a totally male dominant way. He could smell his scent all over her, even with his weak human senses and it was definitely amplifying his possessiveness over her already.

Inuyasha crawled onto the other side of the bed, the mattress sinking a little with his weight and flopped belly down amidst the blankets. He could just see her dark eyes facing him in the blackness, with no hint of slumber on her face. And he never slept these nights. So he blinked at her for a couple of seconds as the silence grew a bit tight between them.

But there's always a strange comfort that the darkness offers. It hides everything that is revealed in the light, it can cool the tension between two people. It's under the cover of darkness that lovers whisper sweet nothings, or the teenage boy reads his trashy magazines and the little girl gushes in her diary. The darkness offers a bravado that draws the human soul into the safety of its embrace. The shadows of night work in mysterious ways... what happens in the dark, stays in the dark.

As he stared at Kagome in the darkness of the moonless night, that feeling of bravado crept into his spirit. And it was on that feeling that Inuyasha reached across the space separating them, grabbed her by her hip and pulled her towards him. And he kissed her, kissed her like he never could in the harsh daylight, like he never could out of the privacy of their little dark bubble, their perfect little world. He kissed her like everything was right, like he loved her and she loved him and everything was perfect.

Because in the dark, in that moment, it was.

* * *

She heard Inuyasha moving around in the darkness. She knew he had better eyes than her, even when in his human form. And she felt the bed dip when he got onto it. A slow blush pushed the thoughts of the scary movie away from her mind. She was in a bed with Inuyasha... granted, it was a huge bed, and they'd slept in the same proximity from each other before, but this felt, somehow, much more intimate.

Kagome opened her mouth to thank him again for letting her sleep there, but she was cut off when his arm suddenly snaked around her waist and yanked her against him. Her gasp was swallowed by his lips as he claimed her. Her body, tense from surprise, melted in his much harder frame. She became very away that her belly was pressed up against his hard abs, her breasts were pressed up against his chest, and her hips were intimately pressed against him.

The situation was much more sexual than anything he'd ever done to her before. And yet...his kiss was softer than it had been in the kitchen. It held much gentler emotions, and as his lips eased slowly over hers, she kissed him back, kissing him with her pent up need of him. She explored his lips, tasted him, nibbled gently on his lower lip.

One hand slid up his chest, hesitantly, to curl into his hair at the back of his neck, threading through the thick strands as her nails dragged softly over his skin. Her other hand remained pressed to his chest, supporting her.

"Inu...yasha..." she whispered against his lips, her breath mingling with his. She wanted him. She wanted him in her heart and she was becoming increasingly aroused by the second, the feeling of his warm body invading her, wrapping around her. She let out a small moan, biting his lower lip gently.

* * *

Despite the material separating them, he could feel every soft curve pressed against his body, impossible to avoid. His heart had stopped in his chest for the briefest of moments, only to pick back up again at a rapid palpitation as his senses went into overdrive. She dragged her fingernails along the back of his neck and into his scalp as she threaded her hand through his hair and goosebumps erupted on his skin, ignited by her touch.

He kissed her just a little bit more insistently, driven by his name slipping from her lips. His tongue darted out to taste her, hesitantly at first, then like a snowball down a mountain gathering speed, his gathered gumption until he hit the point of no return.

Of course, he had hit the point of no return with her a very long time ago.

Inuyasha rolled them over until his body blanketed hers, pinning her to the mattress. His actions were partially instinctual, partially curiosity. Was her skin as soft as it looked? How else could he get her to gasp his name? He had to know…

One of his knees pushed between hers, coming right in contact with the juncture of her thighs, to press against her. Even through his lounge pants and her shorts, the contact sparked lightening in his blood stream, tingling through his body, catching his breath.

One hand was braced against the mattress by her head and the other was still on her hip, pawing at the shirt so he could touch her skin. He felt a little clumsy, his hand was trembling just a little and he tore his mouth away from hers to growl a little at the material until he managed to get under it and span the palm of his hand over her stomach and ribcage. Then he went back to kissing her, nibbling along her jawline and neck, tasting her skin.

* * *

She let out a gasp of surprise when he flipped her onto her back, covering her body with his. Heat flushed through her whole body, making her back arch, pressing her breasts against his chest. His movements were igniting her blood, and when he pressed his knee between her legs, pushing against her very core, she gripped his arms tightly.

"Inuyasha." she gasped, her eyes flying open. Her head fell back, exposing the line of her throat. His hand against her bare skin had her purring with need. She was inadvertently squirming under him, pressing herself against him, subtly rubbing herself against his knee.

Her mind was telling her to slow down, but he body was on fire, and she felt helpless to its urges. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. That's all she's ever wanted, and his touch was proving that the wait had been truly worth it. She was like a puddle under him, open and willing for his every touch or desire.

* * *

His mind was reeling; he couldn't think straight or coherently. His senses were consumed by Kagome. All he could feel was her soft, smooth skin, all he could smell was her natural, flower and fields scent and her shampoo, all he could taste was her, her skin, her mouth. His breath came faster than he was used to, to compensate for the rapid beat of his heart. It was all her, she did that to him like no one else could, like no one else would.

He could feel her hips gyrate against his knees and it was making him crazy with need. He wanted to replace his leg with his hand, touch her, coax those whimpers from her. But he didn't, because somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this couldn't continue or else they would pass a boundary that neither of them could come back from.

He didn't know all the answers, so he couldn't expect her to know them and neither of them could make a decision. So he settled with pressing closer to her, like he could crawl under her skin. He pushed at her tee-shirt; his tee-shirt, until he pulled it off over her head, the exposed skin beckoning him. He dragged his mouth away from her neck, trailing over her collarbone, over the swell of her breast, skipping over the bra to linger over her ribcage. His hands skimmed over, touching her where his mouth wasn't, over her breasts, down her sides, up over her arms where she was digging into his biceps until he was able to pry one of her hands loose and entangle her fingers with his.

* * *

It was his hand gripping hers that brought her out of the haze of arousal. It was an act of sweetness, something caring...loving. It reminded her about who she was and who this was...and that she loved him...but he had yet to tell her he loved her.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered, fighting down the urge to continue pressing herself against him. Every second lent her more composure and reason as she realized how close she was to losing something very dear to her...her virginity.

"Stop... I..." she murmured, her other hand loosening on his arm. "I can't do this..." she told him, closing her eyes tightly for the strength to push him away...when she wanted him so much. Right now, he was human... and his gruffness was softened. But in the morning, would he be able to look at her and tell her that he loved what they'd shared?

She didn't think so...

And until he was ready to be that person for her, she needed to keep a slight distance. Or she was gonna end up hurt again. So gently, she pressed her free hand against his chest, her breathing starting to come down from its rapid state. "Sleep... we should sleep..." she told him, her lips shaking from the adrenaline that was still coursing through her blood.

She opened her eyes to look up at him, hoping that he'll understand that she isn't rejecting him, but that she needed to wait.

* * *

She stopped him, which was good. It was real good because he didn't know if he would've had the self-control required to stop. Gods, what would've happened? He didn't know and that was why that little voice in the back of his head insisted that this was okay, to end this here.

"I know," he nodded, agreeing with her. He didn't know what he was really agreeing to, to stopping, or to sleeping or to both. He glanced down at her, her dark eyes, so full of emotion. Why was it that with just a look she could turn his insides into mush, whether he was human or hanyou?

He rolled to his side of the bed as his breathing recovered, his heart stopped trying to jump out of his chest and pulled her into the curve of his body, snuggling up to her, her back to his front. She was still without a shirt and like the drug that she was to him, he couldn't help letting his fingertips skim over her skin, couldn't help nuzzling the back of her neck.

"Sleep," he demanded, his tone gentle.

And it was her presence, her scent, that lulled him into a rare sense of security, that allowed him to sleep on the night of the new moon.

* * *

A/N:

OMG. Where have I been? Life has FINALLY slowed down enough for me. I've been wrapped up in graduating and getting my teaching license squared away. And naturally, I've gotten tied up into another anime: One Piece. BEST EVER. Been roleplaying with Golden in that fandom. That will end up here at some point too. BUT, hey, I'm back and it's glorious summer. Here's a chapter.

:)

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine.

Credits:

_Kagome, Sango:_ Goldensomething

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga:_ Jesachi

_Sub-characters:_ Combined effort


	20. Bachelor Party Shenanigans

~Chapter Nineteen~

Bachelor Party Shenanigans

It was the morning sunlight that pulled him out of the fog of sleep, still wrapped around Kagome. He could see the sunlight coming through the sliding glass door and felt his youkai blood shift and yawn and stretch. The dark locks that fell in front of his face began to fade from black to gray to the light silver he much preferred. His senses amplified and he twitched his ears experimentally, hearing the house, her breathing, hearing the sound of vehicles a little distance away.

Gods, it was always a relief to be fully functioning again.

_'I see you had a good night last night,_' his youkai's first words of the day were teasing.

Inuyasha growled low at the offending voice in his head and pressed closer to the girl in his bed, in his arms. Gods, she felt so much more incredible now than last night. Her scent was overwhelming, her skin soft against his. He wondered if she would be abject to sleeping in his bed every night. Hell, maybe he should just demand it or move all her things into this room.

Kagome woke up warm...very warm, and very comfortable. She shifted a little, and realized that there was an arm wrapped around her, and a warm body pressed against her back.

A blush filtered into her cheeks as she realized that she was sleeping in Inuyasha's bed...in his arms...and that she had no shirt on, only a bra, and her shorts. The memory of last night slowly infiltrated her head, and her blush got even darker.

They'd kissed... a lot... and touched... and...

She scrunched up her face, bright red. The sun was up, which meant it was daytime and Inuyasha would be back to his grumpy, demon-self... and yet he was still holding her.

Well... that spoke a lot to things. He must remember last night. She would have to face him eventually... and besides, she lived here now, she couldn't avoid him because she was embarrassed by how wanton he'd made her.

So she sucked in a breath, shifted onto her back, and looked up into his awake face.

"Hi." She said, blinking up at him in the morning light. He was gorgeous and handsome, and her heart stopped a little. She furiously held back a blush, but failed a little as color seeped into her cheeks as she continued to stare up at him with slightly widened eyes.

He knew the second she woke up and his youkai laughed hysterically as a blush began to creep up his neck. He fought it down furiously as she rolled over and stared at him, her own blush working on tearing down his defenses.

"Hi," he replied, awkwardness stealing into his stomach. Gods, what if she... regretted... what happened last night? Gods only knew he didn't deserve her, that she deserved someone who was nicer to her and more romantic and told her that he loved her all the time.

And yet, here she was, she said that she loved him and she was so stubborn that she would never see that he didn't deserve someone was beautiful as her.

'You should count your blessings that she isn't running for the hills,' his youkai muttered.

So before he could lose all his nerve and jump out of the bed like a startled rabbit, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

Then he rolled out of the bed, trying not to look like a startled furry creature.

A week sped by, and then another. It went so quickly because of two things. First, Kagome found much of her time consumed by Sango and wedding details, which were under full swing. Sango was pregnant, and wanted to be married before she showed at all. And so the wedding was to be held tomorrow night, and Kagome had spent the past two weeks busier than ever helping her friend plan. Secondly, time flew by because she was living with Inuyasha.

Living with Inuyasha was both amazing and frustrating at one time. There were times when he was incredibly caring and almost...well...boyfriend-like? And then there were times when she was reminded that he hadn't really made anything official, and that he was still scared to say anything about that. Nothing about the kiss or their 'night' was ever mentioned, and Inuyasha seemed very bent on not repeating it.

And so life was complicated. That was the way she she described her life to herself in her head. Complicated. She lived with a man who was hell-bent on supporting her, extremely over-protective, insisted she sleep with him at night, and yet refused to acknowledge their relationship on a conscious, or at least verbal, level.

But it was better than no Inuyasha at all, and so Kagome was happy. She spent a lot of time with her mother as well, who was increasingly fond of her friends from the feudal era. She was often at Sango and Miroku's shrine, teaching them the ins and outs of modern shrine care. In addition, Shippou had become adopted in the family and was living in her old room. Mama Higurashi had sort of adopted the orphaned kitsune, and had joined Sota and Kogaku in their schooling and boy-hood.

Today, with most of the wedding festivities planned and ready to be set in motion tomorrow, Kagome was trying to finish the last details of the Bachelorette party that she was throwing for Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku would also be having a night of manliness. Kagome groaned at the thought and returned to finalizing plans with the limo driver.

There was only one way to describe his life at the moment; busy. Between the wedding preparations and Sesshoumaru riding him about his job, it seemed like the whole world was run ragged and he was no exception.

Despite the fact that he shared a living space with her, he rarely saw Kagome. In fact, in the past two weeks, the most time they spent together was sleeping and one of them was always up early to do something. Neither of them had brought up their "night" together and there hadn't been much of an opportunity to repeat it.

Of course, for a couple of days after, he had completely avoided eye contract with her. He had gone to Sesshoumaru's that next day and of course, the youkai had been very quick to notice that Inuyasha smelled like Kagome immensely, more than usual. And that had triggered Sesshoumaru's curiosity, to which the hanyou had swore at him a couple of times and after which Sesshoumaru had had to explain some of the finer details of what it meant to take a mate.

Naturally, it had answered plenty of Inuyasha's inner questions, but it had been an exceedingly awkward situation that he never, ever wanted to repeat. He had walked out of Sesshoumaru's office so red that Rin walked away to keep from laughing at him and he pointedly avoided looking at Kagome lest he burn up right on the spot from embarrassment.

And he had simply gone back to being his gruff, awkward self about the whole thing, which was easy to do because they were both so busy.

With the wedding the following afternoon, Sesshoumaru had insisted that Inuyasha take Miroku out to a club for "one last run around before he's neutered".

So he did and it seemed like a blur of music and drinking and dancing from as soon as they walked in until they somehow managed to stumble their way out. As soon as they had entered the facility, woman swarmed them from all sides, fawning and touching Inuyasha's hair and marveling at Miroku's very rare dark blue eyes. Drinks had found their way into their hands and before they knew it, it had leaked that Miroku was getting married in the morning and the whole club seemed intent on giving the ex-monk the bachelor party of the century. Inuyasha had had to get on the bar at one point and stop Miroku from completely stripping to some trashy American song with the line, "It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes" and somehow, instead of throwing the male over his shoulder and marching out of there, they had both ended up with their shirts being passed around a crowd of squealing females. Then, they had done a bar-wide karaoke rendition of "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" by AC/DC, which had been atrocious because both males were very unsteady with their English. And when Inuyasha had finally saved Miroku from a crowd of cooing females, they stumbled out into the street. Miroku was wearing Inuyasha's shirt and Inuyasha wasn't wearing Miroku's shirt, in fact, they weren't really sure where the monk's shirt had gone.

"That was AWESOME!" Miroku shouted triumphantly, throwing his fists up into the air, "Damn, I don't even know what happened in there…"

"We smell awful," Inuyasha complained, running his hands through his hair, "We smell like beer and cheap perfume…"

"We are so doing that again when you get married," Miroku insisted, throwing an arm over Inuyasha's shoulders as he swayed a little.

The hanyou scoffed, "Who said anything about me getting married?"

The other male shook his head, "Well, when you grow some balls and tell Kagome you LOVE her, then you'll get married," he reasoned.

Even intoxicated, Inuyasha still had the grace to blush, "I dunno what you're getting on about…" he mumbled, well, more like half-slurred.

"Well," he was repeating himself quite a bit, "Kagome tells Sango all about the two of you and so naturally, Sango tells me. We don't watch TV anymore 'cause you guys are plenty of drama for us."

Inuyasha shoved him and Miroku laughed, stumbling across the sidewalk before catching himself on a fence and pushing himself back in stride with the hanyou, "Man, why don't you just DO it? It's so easy! Just three words, ya know? 'I love you', no harder than that. And chicks DIG it! They go crazy over it. And like, Kagome LOVES you and she goes on about it all the time, 'I wish he would just get it out, ya know and stop dancing around it.' She wants you to grow some BALLS, dude."

Inuyasha's face flamed, "She don't say that, really?" he asked.

Miroku nodded sagely, yet little did Inuyasha know that the monk was making it up on the fly to get a rise out of the hanyou, "Ya, ya. I mean, come on, how hard can it be? Ya love her, right?"

Inuyasha glanced at him sideways and if at all possible, his face got redder, turning the roots of his hair pink.

Miroku nudged him insistently, "Come on, you can tell me. Mano y mano, right?"

"Alright, alright, ya," Inuyasha blurted out, kicking his feet against the sidewalk to get his aggravation out, "Ya, I do."

"You do what?"

"I love Kagome, okay?"

"Good," Miroku nodded, as if this statement completed his mission, "Just making sure you ain't stringing her along."

Somehow, they had both managed to find their way back to their respective houses. Inuyasha stumbled his way up the porch stairs, using the doorframe as his crutch as he fumbled open the door. It was dark, it was late and surely, Kagome would be in bed sleeping, for he knew that she was home, because he could smell her, a blessed relief from the scent of the club.

"Fuck," he swore quietly, smacking the wall until he came in contact with a light switch. Bright white flooded the kitchen and he blinked a couple of times to adjust to it. Gods, his head was sloshy and his brain was doing the backstroke in his skull.

_'I didn't think I drank that much…_' he thought, banging and fumbling around in the cabinets until he came out with a glass and filled it with water from the sink.

'_You didn't,'_ his youkai slurred back at him, _'But unfortunately, I think we are just incredibly sensitive to it.'_

Inuyasha sank to the floor when his house starting spinning around him, the glass of water sloshing around in his hand and the tap still running. He stuck his feet out in front of him and frowned at his shoes. One was missing.

_'Where the hell is my shoe?'_he demanded, wiggling said shoe-less foot.

_'I dunno… it was crazy in that place. Some giggly girl must've taken it.'_

That's right… and Miroku had walked home wearing his t-shirt. He smirked.

_'We are so classy…'_ his youkai informed him.

The night had been quite interesting, to say the least. Kagome had made plans for a nice dinner, and then she'd taken Sango to a sex store, much to both of their embarrassments. What was more, it came as a suggestion from Mama Higurashi! Kagome had nearly expired, especially from the look of interest on Sango's face.

And then, to make things even more embarrassing, Rin had ordered a male stripper for Sango at a private club that Sesshoumaru had pulled strings at to get them in, and their own room.

A little tipsy, Kagome had finally retired for the night, only to find that the boys, or boy, in her case, had yet to return. Sango was staying at Kagome's mother's place, for the final night, and Miroku would be alone in their Shrine for the night.

She was home barely an hour, almost asleep, when she heard Inuyasha enter downstairs. She knew she was going to be greeted with quite a sight due to the fact that he was making noise. Inuyasha was normally extremely silent, and the fact that he was noisy said something.

She found him on the floor, and stood over him with her arms crossed and her brow perked with a look of amusement and curiosity warring over her expression.

"Hi... Inuyasha..." she said after a moment of staring at him. He smelled like alcohol and cheap perfume, which immediately made her hackles rise, but then again... she probably smelled like another man, since the stripper had rubbed himself against her at one point. In fact, she was more worried about that because he was bound to notice.

She pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh, and then sat down across from him. She stared at him for a moment before asking sweetly, "Have a good night?" Her gaze pointedly roamed from his lack of shirt to his missing shoe.

He heard her come downstairs, but he was avidly focused on his sock and comparing it to his shoe. It was really starting to irritate him that he didn't know where he had lost his footwear, even though he hated shoes.

Then, she sat down across from him and her nearness hit him hard, her scent. The smell of her mingled with the scent of alcohol and another male. His golden eyes snapped up to hers, searching her intently.

"You smell like another male..." he accused, shifting and crawling over to her, over her, until he was quite literally in her space, sniffing her pointedly, "Who have you been with?" just the thought of her being around another man raised the hair on the back of his neck, ripped a vicious streak of jealousy through him, "You aren't allowed to rub up against other males..."

Kagome leaned her head back against the counter when he was suddenly almost on top of her. She blinked up at him, grimacing. She knew he was going to pick up on that. She sighed and gave him a similar look.

"And you smell like you've been rubbing up against other women... plural...as in... a lot of them..." She accused, poking him in the chest with her finger. She was both pleased and annoyed by his possessive jealousy. Pleased because it meant he cared, and annoyed because he was going to whine about it all night.

"Rin got Sango a male stripper, and he rubbed against me, not the other way around. I most definitely wasn't into it, I assure you," she told him with an air of disgust. "At least I came home with all of my clothes on," she added, her eyes sweeping, appreciatively, over his bare chest.

He growled at the idea that she had been near a male stripper, of her seeing, oogling, another male's body.

"I'll have you know, wench," he growled, tweaking her nose, "That I was peeling women off of Miroku and he went home with my shirt..." his gaze swept over her, undressing her with his eyes, "You better not be coming home without clothing on..." he reminded her fiercely.

His head was still sloshing around in his skull, but being so close to her, smelling her, was making his senses spin. He leaned in, just a little bit closer, nuzzling into the crook of her neck where her hair fell over her shoulder. She might have a hint of a different scent, but she was still wholly Kagome and she still had a profound effect on him.

"I still love the way you smell..." he told her.

She stiffened a little in surprise when he nuzzled her neck. He'd kept himself so distant from her since their night that the contact was unexpected... It felt too nice, even though he smelled awful.

But through the stench of beer and perfume, she could smell his own special scent, and it made it more than worth it. She sighed, tilting her head a little to press her cheek against his, and his murmured words had her heart skipping a beat.

"Thanks..." she said breathlessly, holding herself still for a moment, and then cautiously reaching up to thread her fingers through his hair. She loved the feel of his hair, but rarely had the guts to touch it... Mostly because he looked at her funny when he did. But he was drunk, and probably wouldn't notice.

Biting her lip, she took that moment to extend her hands up...and lightly touch his ears, rubbing them gently. She loved his ears. And the softness made her shiver.

He certainly noticed when she touched his hair. She hardly ever touched his hair; maybe because he always jumped away from her when she did. The only person who had ever touched his hair had been his mother and he was a little bit self-conscious about it. He didn't think it was as soft as Kagome's hair.

But apparently, she really liked it.

A half-growl, half-sigh of contentment slipped out of his throat when she fingered his ears and he lowered his head a little in consent. The pads of her fingertips tickled the little hairs on the base of his ears and he flicked them.

"I really like that..." he confessed, slurring just a little, "Don't let me tell you otherwise..."

He pushed his head into her hand just a little bit more insistently- like a dog begging for attention, pun totally intended- and the motion made his head spin. It made him realize that he was still very drunk.

"I'm very drunk..." he told her, allowing himself another moment of contented ear-rub-age before he picked up his head and looked at her a bit unfocused. He blinked, "I'm not sure I like it..."

_'We need to go to bed...'_ his youkai reminded him, _'As much as this floor looks lovely, especially with Kagome rubbing the ears... we really need to sleep...'_

He agreed and stood, a little unsteadily and lifted Kagome to her feet. The action unbalanced him and he fell back against the counter, his face scrunching up with a mixture of amusement and irritation that he couldn't do such a simple task as stand.

"Come on," he commanded, "Let's go to bed..."

He managed to get to the stairs... and proceeded to trip up them. God damn it, he had been doing so good just sitting on the floor. Walking was far more difficult. He made one attempt at standing and climbing the stairs like a civilized human adult, and when that epically failed and his youkai started laughing at him, he crawled up the stairs on his hands and balls of his feet.

Once at the top, he sprawled on the floor, chuckling uncontrollably.

"I'm good here, actually," he made a weak gesture at Kagome, "Let's sleep here..."

* * *

A/N:

Final thoughts from Kagome: "Oh… Inuyasha…"

Another chapter for you guys. I'm kinda on a roll tonight. :) Enjoy.

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine.

Credits:

_Kagome, Sango:_ Goldensomething

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga:_ Jesachi

_Sub-characters:_ Combined effort


	21. Hitched

~Chapter Twenty~

Hitched

Kagome glanced at herself in the mirror before turning her attention back to Sango. Both were dressed in traditional Shinto gowns, Sango's being the white wedding kimono, and Kagome's a much less ornate kimono.

"You look beautiful," Kagome told her with a smile, offering her the bouquet. Kagome was a little tired from trying to drag Inuyasha to the bed, but she was also excited for Sango.

"Thanks... this is so weird... I thought I'd never see the day when I actually commit to Miroku..." Sango murmured, blushing a little as she moved towards the door to where the ceremony would be held.

"Yeah, well you guys are meant to be. It's fate, you're love has spanned 500 years," Kagome joked with a smile, fixing Sango's hair quickly.

"Yours will come too, Kagome," Sango said quietly, looking sincere.

Kagome looked away, hoping that she was right. She opened her mouth to reply, but never got it out as the ceremony began. For the next few hours, everything went as planned, and soon, the reception began in the shrine's garden. It had gone beautifully, and now it was time to cut the cake. Kagome was seated at the table with Inuyasha, her mother, Rin, and Sesshoumaru, all eyes of which were turned to another table, where Miroku was gleefully shoving cake into Sango's face.

"What an... interesting... tradition..." Sesshoumaru commented haughtily.

"They saw it on TV for an American wedding," Mama Higurashi said with a beaming smile. Kagome smile when Sango shoved the cake right back into Miroku's face, making sure to rub it around, laughing.

"They look so happy..." Kagome comment with a sigh, leaning her chin against her raised hands.

'_It was kinda nice, admit it.'_

Inuyasha snorted inwardly at his youkai. But in reality, it was kinda nice, if he would gruffly admit it. It had been a nice twist of situations when Sango had jumped at Miroku and kissed him when the priest prompted them and it was comical to see the ex-monk blush a little.

_'Do we… would we want something like this?_' his youkai hedged as Miroku and Sango headed for the dance floor, the D.J starting to play a soft tune.

He shifted his eyes quickly to Kagome, who was watching them with a bit of a dreamy glaze on her face. She looked incredible in a simple, yet elegant kimono, something he wasn't entirely used to seeing her in and his mind wandered briefly over what she would look like in Sango's wedding kimono.

_'I suppose,'_ he admitted with a mental shrug, _'But we ain't rushing nothing…'_

'Oh, don't I know…' his youkai groaned.

Rin leaned over to whisper something to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha didn't miss the youkai's eyes flicker over to him briefly before he turned and spoke back to her in an equally soft tone. The women's eyes lit up and she waved her hand at him as if to say, 'yes dear' and she hurried over to Inuyasha's chair.

'Let's dance,' she insisted, snatching up his hand and nearly succeeding in pulling him out of his chair by herself.

"I don't dance," he responded quickly, but his feet stood him up. He told himself it was because she was budging pregnant and he didn't want her to strain herself.

"Yes, you do now," she continued, dragging him onto the dance floor. Miroku gave him a shit-eating grin that the hanyou returned with an eye roll and a scoff. Rin guided his right hand to her waist, place her left arm over his shoulder and clasped his free hand with hers.

"I'm gonna step on your feet…" he mumbled as she started stepping her little feet all over the place. He looked down as a preventative measure.

"You have more grace than you think," she replied with a smile.

Inuyasha blushed lightly and looked up, but his eyes kept darting down to the ground just in case.

They were quiet for a second, Inuyasha's feet following hers in a surprisingly polished pattern, for a guy who had never done anything remotely close to dancing before and Rin was the one to break their silence.

"How are things with you and Kagome?" she asked casually enough. Around them, more couples began to filter onto the floor.

"Fine," he muttered, his cheeks pinking just a little, especially after last night. He remembered coming home and talking to her and climbing the stairs… then it was black and he woke up in his bed with her and no memory of how he got there, and in his boxers, no less.

Rin offered him an understanding smile, "Well, I know that she understands what you can't say. Females who associate themselves with youkai are pretty familiar with reading the subtleties," she paused thoughtfully, humming along with the song for a second before continuing, "You oughta try being a bit more consistent though, ya? We're good, but even women get confused by men."

Sesshoumaru took that moment to interrupt them, "Mind taking your half-breed paws off my mate?" he asked. Rin slapped him playfully, gave Inuyasha a quick kiss on the cheek before spinning into the dog youkai's arms.

The hanyou barely had time to be relieved with being finished with dancing before someone else came darting into his arms, taking up Rin's vacancy.

"Take her off my hands, wouldya?" Miroku asked, leaving Sango to lead Inuyasha around the dance floor while he strode over to Kagome.

"Shall we dance, Lady Kagome?" he asked, bowing slightly and offering his hand out to the girl.

Kagome watched Rin and Inuyasha on the dance floor, wishing that he'd gotten up the courage to ask her to dance... but then, really, would Inuyasha do something like that?

Nope.

Kagome sighed, knowing that she really loved his gruff personality, but sometimes it annoyed her. Still, watching him dance gave her some hope, because he was actually trying... and doing pretty good too.

When Sesshoumaru yanked Rin away, Kagome expected him to hurry back to the safety of the table, and to her, but then Sango was suddenly in his arms, and Kagome had to snuff out a sense of disappointment.

It didn't last long though, because within thirty seconds, Miroku was offering her his arm. "Oh... well of course, Miroku," Kagome said with a laugh, allowing him to escort her onto the dance floor. She glanced at Inuyasha, but looked away quickly, not wanting him to see how much she'd rather be dancing with him.

"You're officially taken, Miroku... how's it feel?" Kagome asked with a smile, not all that surprised by how good of a dancer Miroku was as he led her around the dance floor.

Sango watched them out of the corner of her eye, then flickered her gaze back to Inuyasha. "So..." she started innocently enough, her eyes speculative and only a little pointed. "I see that you're about as fast as a turtle in trying to make things work with Kagome..." She sighed and shook her head. "Inuyasha, the last time you hesitated on saying anything... you almost lost Kagome for 500 years. Don't ya think that it's kinda a sign that you should get your ass on the move, being allowed into the present?" Sango asked, her eyes flickering to the other couple, and lingering on Miroku, where her gaze softened.

Miroku chuckled lightly, playfully spinning Kagome around before taking up her hands again, "Never thought I'd see the day, to be honest with you," he peeked at his right hand and the jagged white scar that ran vertically up his palm. He still slept with the prayer beads next to his bed, snatching them every time he woke in a cold sweat thinking he was being sucked into his own hand.

"But I think I've truly met my match with her," he continued, then he winked, "She resisted, but she eventually caved to my charming wiles.

He sobered up just a little, chancing a glance at Inuyasha, who was flushing furiously and adamantly refusing to met Sango's eye while he spoke something low to her.

"I see Inuyasha's being as stubborn as ever," he commented to his dancing partner casually enough, "Though, I'd say he's a little afraid," he shrugged, "Like, expressing how he feels out loud would open up the door for rejection and I'm thinking he's not ready to face those demons yet. It's an irrational fear, I know, but he'll come around soon, I'm sure."

He remembered his conversation with the hanyou from the night before, though, he suspected that Inuyasha might not. It was only a matter of a short time before the half-demon came around. It was so pathetically obvious he was crazy over Kagome that it was bound to hit the ground, running of course, because Inuyasha would have it no other way.

Inuyasha glanced at his feet at Sango's comment. God damn, people needed to get off his back about it, seriously. He had Sesshoumaru at one end, Miroku and Sango at the other and Kagome coming from the side. It was overwhelming.

"I'm working on it," he settled with, "It's just not easy, okay?" wow, he was having a sense of deja vu... didn't he just have this exact conversation with the monk last night?

Speaking of the monk, Miroku had led Kagome over to them, "Trade," he announced, bouncing Kagome over to Inuyasha and Sango spun into her empty space, taking up Miroku's hands.

Inuyasha grabbed up Kagome's hand and placed his other at her waist, "I thought you were next," he mused, not surprised and trying to keep from sounding too thrilled. He was also trying to keep the roots of his hair from turning pink. All this talk and nudging about telling her how he felt was seriously stealing away his courage to meet her eyes.

Kagome blushed, considering the conversation she'd been having with Miroku before being spun into Inuyasha's arms. But then, it was Inuyasha...it was hard to be embarrassed around him too much because she was just so comfortable with him. As he'd told her, she was his best friend, and it definitely went the other way around.

So she danced with him, silent other than a small chuckle to his comment, and just enjoyed the warmth of him, the feel of his hand at her waist. Anyone but the couple could see that both of their eyes were shinning for the other, and Sango was almost frustrated by how difficult they were both making it. Inuyasha was too shy or too prideful or too afraid to admit he had feelings, and Kagome was too afraid of pushing him away to force him to admit to his feelings.

"These two... will never do anything too quickly, will they?" Sango said dryly, moving closer to her new husband. She'd gotten quite adjusted to the modern era, and was loving everything about it. Everyone was settling in quite nicely.

"I just don't get it... what's so hard?" Rin said curiously, tilting her head to the side as she reached out to take Sesshoumaru's hand. The youkai was usually very aloof, but when his mate was around, his softness was apparent.

"He's a baka, that's why... This Sesshoumaru would never be so foolish," Sesshoumaru scoffed, reaching over to place his clawed hand over Rin's belly.

Rin shot him a look of disbelief, her brow raised. "You think you were easy? You were probably worse... you refused to think of me as anything but a little girl forever... it took a lot of convincing on my part. Their relationship is too easy!" Rin said, turning her dancing eyes back to the pair, and ignoring Sesshoumaru's disgruntled, albeit cool, gaze.

"This love thing seems really difficult... I don't think I'll ever fall in love," Shippou said confidently, crossing his little arms and leaning back in his hair. Sota, next to him, made no comment, but Mama Higurashi chuckled and leaned down to say, "Love catches everyone in its net...It's up to you about how fast you get untangled from the mess it first creates."

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked, the pair completely oblivious to the conversations ccurring around them. She looked like she was going to say something, her mouth parted, her eyes occupied, but then she sighed a little and said "Thank you for dancing with me."

His eyes darted around, not missing that everyone seemed to be watching them, despite the fact that there were quite a few other couples on the dance floor other than them.

He ducked his head, his hair acting as a shield to hide his face, to fool himself into thinking that no one could see him if he couldn't see them first. The action brought his head down, resting it on the top of Kagome's head, forehead to forehead. Her presence was soothing, calming, like it always was and it was a blessed barrier from the awkwardness of the moments before.

To everyone else around them, it was painful obvious that he cared about her, way more than beyond the 'best friend' facade he tried to hide behind. Rin sighed and leaned her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as she watched them dreamily, muttering something about how she wished she and him were as cute as Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku agreed with Sango and shook his head at them and Shippou rolled his eyes and made a gross sound to express his dislike of lovey dovey crap.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to spit out what she was going to say, but when she settled on a thank you, he shrugged and made a scoffing noise in the back of his throat that wasn't at all in sync with his eyes, "Feh, it's just some dancing..." he grumbled, but all the same, he may have just tightened his grip on her just a little, pulled her just a little closer, like he didn't want to let go of her, of this moment, "If you like it, that's all that matters," he added, still in that gruff tone.

Kagome's heart warmed at his comments, and a bright smile flashed across her face. It was times like this that she was reminded of why she dearly loved this hanyou, and that despite all of the resistance he put up, he was still...well...hers. And she knew it, most of the time...but others, well...

Kagome hugged him tightly, pulling him into her arms as they dance and buried her face into his new kimono. She held him tight for a moment, and then released him to look back up into his face, blushing only slightly. "Oh Inuyasha..."

"Hey everyone! Sorry we're late!" A high pitched, female voice interrupted anything Kagome was about to say. Blinking, Kagome looked over to the gate of the Shrine to see two figures...more than two figures, two adult figures with a handful of small ones, standing there.

The red-head's eyes drifted over to her and Inuyasha, widening, "Oh! But I thought…" her gaze flickered to Sango and Miroku then back to Inuyasha and Kagome, "A wedding in the youkai community… that's you guys, right?"

It took her a moment to realize that the man standing next to the woman who'd spoken, a short red-head, was Koga. Kagome's mouth fell open as she stared at a man who had done a lot of changing over 500 years, and had obviously adjusted very well to the modern times...and had a mate...with three… nope, four pups.

"Er… no…" Kagome stumbled, her brain in slow motion at such a surprise visit. 

Inuyasha had followed Kagome's gaze to the couple standing outside the Shrine gates, with three little ones hanging on the shirt tails of the adults, another in the male youkai's arms.

Koga had changed dramatically it seemed from when Inuyasha last saw him; a blink in the hanyou's time and hundreds of years in Koga's. The wolf youkai wasn't wearing his traditional samurai armor and mokomoko-sama. In fact, the wolf looked just like everyone else in this era... except for the fact that normal here seemed so godly different. All that remained the same was that he still wore his hair pulled back and his blue eyes still sparkled with mischief.

Inuyasha watched, shocked into silence, so consumed by disbelief that he couldn't even muster a growl or snarling face, as Koga smirked, glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha and leaned down to whisper something to the female. The red head gasped, glanced up at him. He nodded and she whipped her head around to stare from Inuyasha and Kagome to Sango and Miroku, her eyes doing a ping-pong back and forth until she sniffed pointedly. Then, she gasped again and turned bright red, putting the startling color of her hair to shame and hid her face in Koga's shoulder. The wolf youkai chuckled low, kissed her forehead and opened the gate.

Three screaming toddlers of about three years old stormed through the dancers on the floor, right to Rin, who crouched down and gave them all a big hug.

"Babies!" she exclaimed, snuggling them as they all began to chatter at her in unison. Koga and the woman weren't too far behind.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered low, coming between the two couples she had mistaken, "I just..." she flushed heavily, "I suppose I wasn't thinking," she smiled and fanned her face, as if that would dispell some of her embarrassment, "I'm Ayame, by the way. We may have met once back years, and I do mean years ago. I'm Koga's mate," she informed.

Koga strode right passed them and up to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," he greeted, clasping the taiyoukai's forearm in formal greeting.

"Koga," Sesshoumaru replied, also grasping the wolf's forearm. His golden eyes searched over the infants surrounding Rin and the shy one on Koga's hip, "And when are you going to birth some males, wolf?"

"Where are your other cubs?" Rin asked from the ground.

"Two are attending classes at the community college and the other two just started high school this year," he recited, ticking off with his fingers to make sure he didn't miss any.

"And having more, I see?" Sesshoumaru nodded toward Ayame, who was sporting a slight bulge in her abdomen.

"Hoping for a boy this time," Koga shrugged, "Gotta have at least one to teach how to Hunt, ya?"

The taiyoukai nodded, "I'm always looking for more Hunters," he agreed.

That seemed to shake Inuyasha out of his stupor. With a little growl, he pushed Kagome slightly behind him, "You're a Hunter?" he repeated, as if the idea was ludicrous to him.

Koga turned around and smirked, "Mutt-face!" he exclaimed in pseudo-joy, "I almost didn't recognize you there, in that ceremonial kimono and without all the growling and snarling and drooling at me and trying to kill me." that commented earned him a snarl and his smile widened wolfishly, "Now, there is the dog-breath I remember and love," he continued sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha continued, his stance protective of Kagome as was habit for him, "And if you're a Hunter, how come I ain't seen you around?"

Koga waved his free hand dismissively, "You're still in basic training, puppy," he replied, "And I'm actually here because for one, I wanted to wish Sango and Miroku congratulations," he nodded at the couple, "And pick up some paper work from the head honcho here," he indicated Sesshoumaru with a nod.

"You knew it was Sango and Miroku's wedding?" Ayame half-shrieked at him. Inuyasha flattened his ears and Koga winced a little, "And you led me to believe it was Inuyasha and Kagome's?"

"You assumed," Koga defended, "And you know what they say about assuming..."

"It make an ass outta you an' me!" one of the little ones sang happily from Rin's knee.

Ayame gasped and Koga made an 'oh shit' look and his tail darted between his legs. He laughed nervously as his mate looked like she was ready to explode, "Oh, kids…" he sighed, giving Ayame a quick kiss that seemed to fizzle her out some and approached Kagome, "Hey, Kagome," he said to her in that same voice he always had with her, that slow, deep roll that had a little bit of a suggestion behind it. Of course, he was just joking but it always riled up Inuyasha, which was why he did it, "I can smell that Inuyasha is still pussyfooting around taking you as his mate," he ignored the throat clearing that Ayame made at his choice of language, especially with a cub on his hip.

"I'm right here, ya mangy wolf," Inuyasha growled, but a flush heated his face anyway, "Back off, wouldya?"

Koga rolled his eyes, "I ain't stepping in on your territory, puppy-paws," he replied, "I gotta mate. You should try it. Everyone else is doing it," he waved his hand to indicate the couples around him.

But Inuyasha still nudged Kagome just a little bit more behind him, shielding her from Koga. The wolf's claims did little to sooth his anxiety. Because he remembered, he remembered well what it felt like to think he was going to have to let her go and he wasn't anxious to repeat the situation.

Kagome flushed red at the conversation. It seemed to be on everyone's mind, the situation between her and Inuyasha. She studiously ignored looking at Inuyasha, and ignored any comment about mating, and instead moved out from behind the dog hanyou to shake Ayame's hand in greeting.

"It's very nice to meet you," Kagome said with a smile. She wandered over to the table with Rin, followed by the female wolf youkai, "Wow...you have quite the litter here," she remarked, sitting down next to Rin, who was playing with one of the younger girls.

"We're a pack to ourselves, at home," Ayame said with a playful wink at her mate. She took another seat next to Kagome, smiling and saying, "I've heard so much about you guys that I feel like I know everyone. When you left the feudal era, Koga was so worried. But he said what was worse was watching Inuyasha just waste away like that. Said it was the first time he actually felt truly sorry for the guy... " Ayame said, leaning back against the chair, watching her cubs play with Rin.

"What do you mean, wasting away?" Kagome sat up straight, confusion worrying her brow.

Ayame turned to her, matching her face, "The detoriation? Oh yeah, Koga said it was terrible; didn't think that Inuyasha would last the 500 years it would take to see you again. But, well, he didn't have to, because here we all are!" she seemed satisfied with her story, but Kagome's face didn't change, still hovering between horror and confusion, "You look like you have no clue what I'm talking about…" Ayame hedged.

"No… I don't, actually…" the miko replied. Inuyasha… deterioration…? She did recall he looked kinda sick when he came through time for her. She hadn't thought about it, maybe brushed over it as a sorta "travel lag" or something.

The wolf female looked a little hesitant, shuffling her shoes on the ground, "Someone's gotta explain it to you, I guess," she started, "When the youkai spirit inside a hanyou or a youkai chooses a mate, the decision is final. You know the phrase 'til death do us part'? It came from this connection. If the mates are separated by death or circumstance, the youkai spirit will protest and the body will start to atrophy until death…" she shifted, "In the case of circumstance, both mates will feel it. You might've felt it less intensely, maybe as a fever or mild illness that didn't wanna quit?"

Kagome sat back in her chair, her brain reeling. She had been sick before Inuyasha came through the well for her. She'd been exhausted all the time, had no appetite and lost a lot of weight. Was that the deterioration at work? Inuyasha had it worse than she did? Which meant…

His youkai had chosen her as a mate? No wonder everyone was on their case. Everyone else knew…

"Inuyasha never explained this to you?" Rin looked up from her play. At Kagome's slow head shake in denial, Rin shrugged, "Well, now you know. Hey, wanna go shopping later this week? Have tea at my little vacation house? Ayame, you can come too."

Ayame held up her hand, "Can't… you know males during pregnancy. They are super paranoid. I can already tell you the answer is no."

Rin nodded sympathetically, "Kagome? Yes?"

Kagome nodded and pulled herself out of her own racing brain, "Yeah, that would be great, actually."

"It's a plan then," Rin smiled and turned to glance at her mate, blowing a kiss at him. Kagome couldn't hide her smirk when the cool and stoic taiyoukai didn't react outwardly, but his ears pinked a little. It was amazing how much time could change a person.

A/N:

Another chapter! Three in one night! Not too many more after this. Six maybe? Woot! Hmmm, maybe I'll switch fandoms after this story.

Enjoy. :)

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine.

Credits:

_Kagome, Sango:_ Goldensomething

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga:_ Jesachi

_Sub-characters:_ Combined effort


	22. It's a Hostage Situation

~Chapter Twenty One~

It's a Hostage Situation

After the fiasco of the wedding; which was obviously a wonderful ceremony and kind of chaotic when Koga showed up, the rest of the weekend went by and soon, it was Wednesday, the day of Kagome and Rin's little girlish outing. When Kagome had told Inuyasha where she was going- and he of course, asked with who, when and how long she would be out for and when she was coming back- he had scoffed, given her his credit card.

"You can't break my bank, wench," he informed her gruffly, as always, and with a flush on his face, he had kissed her cheek and said that he was going to Sesshoumaru's if she was going to go out with Rin.

And now, he was at Sesshoumaru's manor. But he wasn't swinging his sword around or trying to show up his half-brother with his fighting skills...

No, the hanyou was cross-legged on the living room floor, playing Mario Kart against the taiyoukai's two female daughters, both hanyou, of course. The girls hadn't wanted to go shopping and insisted on having "Uncle Yasha" race them.

And there was a reason that Inuyasha didn't have a car or his driver's license.

"Damn it!" he swore as he lost yet another race. Both females cackled evilly at him.

* * *

Kagome arrived a little late; she'd gotten lost on her way to Rin's 'Rin-House,' as she called it. But when she'd arrived, they'd almost immediately gone out for the next three hours.

Kagome was not the most proficient or even learned shopper, but Rin was surprisingly adept at it. She remembered the girl as a young, hardly civilized child, but she'd adapted to humans surprisingly well. She was a vibrant, excitable, and happy woman, and she glowed from her pregnancy.

By the time they were on their way back, Kagome was tired from all of the laughing and walking they'd done, and she'd started to get tired of bag-holding too, but not too long into their venture, body guards had shown up and carried the bags for them, courtesy of Sesshoumaru. Clearly, he wasn't happy about letting his mate walk around carrying things while pregnant.

But now the guards had left, and it was just them two in Rin's little house. It was a cute, quaint cottage, decorated out in vibrant hues. It was literally impossible for Kagome to think of the stoic and aloof Sesshoumaru stepping foot in a house like this.

"Wow, what a day," Kagome said, sitting back in her chair and holding the cup of her tea steady while Rin poured.

"I love shopping. Sometimes I just like to look!" Rin said happily, lowering herself slowly into the chair. Kagome grimaced and held out a hand to offer her help, but Rin waved her off and said, "I'm not gonna break... everyone walks on eggshells when I'm pregnant... Sesshoumaru insists on carrying me up stairs sometimes, it's crazy!" Rin complained, sipping on her tea.

Kagome laughed and picked up her own tea. "He's so different than when I knew him... both of you are, it's amazing."

"Yeah... 500 years really helps change you." Rin said with a grin, "And of course, a good woman," she winked. Then, after a suspiciously thoughtful sip of her tea, the young woman turned devilish eyes on the miko, "So, when are you and Inuyasha gonna start popping out some babies for playdates?"

Kagome nearly spit out her tea. As it was, she coughed, failing to disguise the heat rising to her cheeks, "Ummm… we aren't there yet…" she waved a hand in front of her face and put the cup down. Her heart couldn't handle the idea of even imagining a family with Inuyasha. She just barely got the hanyou to show her juvenile affection. All the same… it was like someone telling you not to think of pink elephants and suddenly it was all you could picture. The image of little babies with tufts of white hair and soft dog ears popped into her head. Of course her children would have his coloring… she loved the white hair. And the ears. Especially the ears.

Kagome sipped her tea and Rin giggled at her, like the woman knew exactly what she was thinking about.

* * *

He couldn't believe their good luck.

The taiyoukai's mate and sister-in-law-to-be were right under their noses. And unaccompanied by aforementioned angry hanyou and taiyoukai. It was like the gods were smiling on them for a change.

They had been following the females all day; leery of doing anything lest they aggravate the guards. Even though the guards were human and very much easy to take out, it would cause quite a scene to try and take out half a dozen humans and two shrieking females without triggering human authorities.

Because this group, they weren't the average Rogue Youkai. They didn't go around antagonizing humans for sport. No, this group, this particular gang, was much more focused, much craftier than that. They had a particular vendetta with the taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru and made it their personal mission to try and torture him as much as possible. They were specific in their hunts; they went after the Hunters, killed them and their families. And they were like smoke about it, in and out, no human authorities, never any mess.

This gang of Rogues were a menace, a serious and unadulterated threat to the taiyoukai.

And spotting his mate, pregnant and unaccompanied on the streets of Tokyo may have just made their year.

They, a small sector of about five, followed the girls through the streets. They blended into the crowd; regular college-aged individuals with low-slung jeans and tee shirts. Nothing threatening, nothing sketchy. Except for the fact that they were youkai, varying breeds and packing a ton of heat under their clothes lest the taiyoukai himself come seeking his mate.

They followed the females all the way to a little house on the outskirts of the city, a quiet place and it was all the leader of this little pack could do to keep from drooling with excitement. No witnesses too close by and it was getting darker out. Perfect weather for a kidnapping.

The leader of this group; a leopard youkai; motioned with his hands to indicated that the other four of them should surround the house. The goal was to get inside; they didn't recruit worthless half-breeds into their gang because, well, they were worthless and couldn't take an energy form.

The leader slipped through a cracked window in the kitchen and materialized silently. He could smell his comrades making their way around the little house to block all chance of escaping.

With the mate of the taiyoukai, a mistake meant death.

Once everyone was positioned, the leopard youkai strolled casually into the sitting room, dragging his claws along the wall.

"Well, what a beautiful afternoon for some tea," he commented, "A little shopping, a little lunch, and finish it all off with some drinks. Lovely."

Kagome, being an unmated human, didn't know anything was happening until the man was in the room, speaking to them. She blinked at him, her mouth falling open in surprise. Rin, on the other hand, tensed a moment before they appeared and was on her feet, looking like a feral cat.

Rin had instinct beyond human for two reasons; one, she lived almost as an animal for a while, and two, she was a blooded mate, giving her higher intuition, sharper senses. Sesshoumaru's blood ran through her veins.

Apparently, Kagome's miko magic was a touch out of practice in the modern era.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, getting to her feet and shifting to put herself in front of Rin in an effort to protect the smaller, largely pregnant woman. She didn't know who this guy was, but he was definitely a youkai. Her miko senses were tingling, "What do you want?" she looked around nervously as others filtered into the room. She didn't have her bow. She had nothing. She was in the modern era, she thought she was safe from this kind of stuff. She tramped down on her panic, telling herself that she could do nothing now other than stay calm and handle the situation. She supposed she could call up the power through her hands if they got close enough, but she never really… practiced that technique.

Rin looked like she was about to hiss, her eyes going slightly feral under the threat. "Kagome, they are Rogues. They don't play nice." Rin said, her voice in a low whisper, earning a feral grin from the man.

"You know the drill, mate of the tai-youkai... resist, and I have no problem slitting this human's throat." The man said, reaching out like a flash of lightly and grabbing Kagome by the upper arm. She whimpered and winced, her other hand coming up to push at the youkai.

"Do what they say, Kagome," Rin told her. The woman was practically trembling from adrenaline, her face calm yet, harsh edges seemed to appear around her mouth and eyes, like she was just holding back from snarling and clawing this demon's eyes out with her fingernails. Back straight, chin lifted, she marched over to the youkai, her eyes livid, jaw set. Kagome could've applauded her reserve. Then again… the woman was mated to Sesshoumaru. Either she learned reserve from the best or was way too accustomed to these types of threats on her life.

"Let's go..." The leopard youkai said, dragging Kagome out the door. She started to resist again, but then another youkai was behind Rin, holding a knife and grabbed her arm as well.

"I'll have him slice out her unborn child if you don't do as I say," the leopard leader snarled at Kagome.

The youkai were effectively guaranteeing cooperation by threatening the opposite woman. Kagome didn't want to risk Rin and her baby getting hurt and it seemed Rin didn't want to endanger Kagome. As a result, both girls were led more or less quietly out of the house, and into a dark van. Blind-folds ensured that the rest of the trip was as dark as the van.

* * *

Sesshoumaru joined them in the living room, leaning against the wall. He chuckled low when Inuyasha crashed into the wall and spun his car into the abyss on the side of the track, swearing colorfully.

"That would be the reason why I never gave you a driver's license, little brother," Sesshoumaru commented coolly, earning not only a look from the hanyou, but droll looks from his daughters so similar to his own expressions.

"Like you could do any better, you jackass," Inuyasha growled, turning back to the TV and rapidly spinning his arms to drive.

"Don't worry, Uncle," one of the girls reassured, "He's really not any better. There is a reason we have chauffeurs."

"This Sesshoumaru will not be beaten by his half-breed baka brother," he scoffed, striding forward and snatching the controller from his offspring.

"You're on, you sonuva bitch," Inuyasha said determinedly, clicking a button to start the game. The girls seated themselves on the couches, watching the two brothers go at it. Both of the males were terrible racers, whipping their arms too hard to compensate for over-steering and swearing colorfully when they crashed and resorted to shoving each other's controllers and arms to thwart the other.

It was at the end of a race when suddenly, Sesshoumaru's little car stopped driving and Inuyasha won by default.

"Take that!" the hanyou shouted triumphantly, turning to look at his brother and rub it in. His glory moment faded instantly when he noticed that all the color had faded from Sesshomaru's face and he was staring at the TV, not seeing it and the controller was slack in his hands.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked, waving his hand in front of the taiyoukai's face after a couple of seconds. Like lightning, Sesshoumaru grabbed his hand and turned to meet Inuyasha's stare.

"Is Kagome with Rin?" he asked seriously.

Panic settled itself deep in Inuyasha's stomach, "Yeah..."

Sesshoumaru stood up, "Girls," he commanded and both of them, who had been sitting on the edge of their seats with worry, jumped, "Go into my office and lock the door. Don't come out until I come back for you,"

They nodded and rushed off, one of them stopping at the door and asking over her shoulder, "Is it Mama?"

But Sesshoumaru simply pointed and she scurried off after her sibling.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha exclaimed, his eyes ping-ponging back and forth, "Why did you ask if Kagome is with Rin? What do you know that I don't?"

"When you get around to taking your mate, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru informed him, his face still that pallor shade, "You will know the instant that your mate's life is threatened. Your blood will tell you."

It was Inuyasha's turn to go pale, "So..." oh gods, he thought, unable to finish his sentence, if Kagome was with Rin and Rin was in trouble...

"Grab your Tetsusaiga, little brother," Sesshoumaru continued, "Or you won't have a mate to claim."

* * *

AN:

Here's another chapter! We are approaching the climax… and a new school year. I just got a job at the local school district as a paraeducator – ya for using my degree! – so I'm going to make a MAD effort to finish this story before the school year begins. Because I want to move into another fandom. Anyone here ONE PIECE fans? I am OBSESSED and Goldensomething and I have already finished TWO, yes TWO roleplays for Luffy/Nami and Zoro/Hawkeye Mihawk's OC daughter. Easily our best work. She has started to post chapters for Zoro/Tikka (OC) on her site. CHECK IT OUT! When she's done, I will start posting Lunami HERE. But check out Zoro/Tikka FIRST.

"The Way of the Sword and Rose" by Goldensomething

It won't let me link, so just search for that title and author.

After I finish this story, I'll start editing Lunami and another story in the IY fandom for your entertainment while you wait for Lunami. I'm telling you, check out our One Piece stories, guys, BEST WORK EVER. Really proud of them. They are filled with romance and plot and really rich in detail. Just so good. :)

Happy reading!

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine.

Credits:

_Kagome, Sango:_ Goldensomething

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga:_ Jesachi

_Sub-characters:_ Combined effort


	23. Let's Get Ready to Rumble

~Chapter Twenty Two~

Let's Get Ready to Rumble

They ended up in a warehouse, she could tell by the cool concrete under her feet and the smell of wooden crates and ocean. From the distance and time they travelled, she guessed that they ended up in the Chiba District, by the marina. Kagome reached deep into herself and pulled on her calm facade, knowing she needed to keep her cool to handle this situation and come away unscathed.

"Put them in the middle. If we can see them from all angles, they have less of a chance of being sneaky bitches," the leader said, watching as the two girls were maneuvered into the center of the almost empty warehouse.

They were tied up now. Their hands were tied behind their back, and their eyes were still covered by thick blindfolds. When they stopped moving, they were touching each other, back to back, in a cold warehouse. Kagome's skin erupted into goosebumps. She reached out with her bound fingers to grab Rin's hand, feeling comforted that she wasn't alone in this situation.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Rin said, her voice low and savage. Kagome had a new found respect for her, surprised by the stoic ferocity that had surfaced in the normally cheerful girl.

"I know. We'll be fine. Inuyasha will come," Kagome said, feeling confident. Inuyasha always came. She felt Rin give a curt nod.

"What are we doing now?" one of the men asked, his boots echoing as he seemed to draw closer to them.

"Nothing yet... just a little longer... Sesshoumaru is mated... he'll notice. And he will come."

"And how much longer is that?" Another male asked, sounding closer to them than the others.

"Very soon..." the leopard youkai purred.

It sounded very ambiguous and what she didn't know scared her, frankly. Battling demons and monsters in the Feudal Era hadn't ever made her heart race like this, usually because many of them were stupid and high on the power of the jewel shards. Even battling Naraku, she hadn't trembled. Inuyasha had always been there.

Pull yourself together, girl! She told herself, he's with Sesshoumaru and if Sesshoumaru feels something off, he will bring Inuyasha with him!

She had to keep faith. She tightened her grip on Rin's hand. The woman squeezed back.

"They won't hurt us as long as the males aren't here," she whispered to Kagome, her voice surprisingly calm, "We are bait and because the target hasn't arrived, we are still useful. Useful is guaranteed survival."

Kagome let out a nervous, whispered laugh, "That's… one way to look at it."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha raced across the city, jumping buildings and rushing across the skyline. Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga on his hip and Sesshoumaru had Bakusaiga and Tenseiga. It made Inuyasha a little nervous that the youkai had insisted on bringing it, but he supposed that it would be a good sword to have around should he find Kagome or Rin dead...

The thought was chilling his insides.

With the sunset behind them, Sesshoumaru stopped running when they reached a barbed wire fence that housed a rundown warehouse. The wind was wilder this close to the ocean, the scent of the sea nearly killing his sense of smell. Clever strategy, he supposed. In the fading light, they could see a couple of figures stalking the building, protecting whatever was inside.

Most likely the females.

Inuyasha followed as Sesshoumaru hopped the fence. They worked like a seamless team, crouching low and stalking forward, keeping out of sight of the sentries. It was indiscernible how many youkai were guarding the place.

"These aren't your typical Rogues," Sesshoumaru told him in a low whisper as they got close enough to see the youkai, "This is that gang I was telling you about, the one that lives solely to be a pain in my ass."

Inuyasha swore, "These guys have those funky gun things, ya?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "With the poison. Whatever you do, do not get shot. You will not survive. Kagome has a better chance than you because the poison is designed to kill youkai, not humans. I mean it, Inuyasha. You will burst into the dust that all your enemies have in the past. I have seen it myself."

"I ain't gonna get shot," Inuyasha assured, "But I ain't gonna sit around here anymore and do nothing while Kagome's in there." he walked casually towards the front of the building. He missed Sesshoumaru's groan and eye roll before the taiyoukai followed his impetuous brother.

***

"They're here, boss!" one of the youkai gang members came into the warehouse, "The angry hanyou is here too and he's got that big sword of his... just took out the sentries in one swing."

The leopard youkai smirked, "Good," he said, and started counting, "3... 2... 1..."

Right on cue, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru burst through the door. Behind them, they left a trail of dead bodies.

"Some security you got out there," Inuyasha commented lightly, Tetsusaiga propped over his shoulder, "My nieces could do better."

The leopard youkai smirked sadistically, moving to put himself between the males and the females. As he did, many other youkai also formed a barrier, blocking the exits. He had made some calls on their way here and gathered a few extra sets of hands to make sure he had ample opportunity to kill the taiyoukai. He was not about to mess this up.

"When I'm standing over the dust that is your body, Sesshoumaru, know that I will be killing your female and your unborn heir. And Inuyasha…" he tsked, "Shameful of you to not claim your mate. Perhaps I will do that for you, let you watch and keep her for myself. She's pretty enough for a filthy human."

Inuyasha snarled and leveled Tetsusaiga down, "I will KICK your ASS for saying that. Shut your damned mouth!" Beside him, he felt Sesshoumaru tense, the most response he'd ever seen from his normally arrogantly cool sibling.

The leopard youkai shook his head, "You are in no position to make claims here," he snapped his fingers, "You live and die by my order now," two youkai broke from the circle and approached the two woman, hauling them to their feet, "On second thought, now that I have you here, these females are useless. I don't particularly want to be bound to a human anyway. Throw them off the pier. Make sure they are dead."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and his eyes flickered to see that she was bound and blindfolded. His heart jumped into his throat and he took a step forward involuntarily, drawn by her cry.

"Don't. Move." The leader snarled, snapping his fingers again. Simultaneously, all youkai facing Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru took out their guns, some automatic, and aimed them at the two. The barrels glowed an eerie, neon green.

He dared not move, not with steaming, smoking poisonous guns pointed in his face and his death spelled out in the eyes of half a dozen youkai not afraid to pull the trigger. But he wasn't about to stand here and watch Kagome die in front of him. He was a man of action and it was his life's work to keep her safe from harm.

Beside him, Sesshoumaru sheathed his weapon and put his hands up, palms out, but hands no higher than the shoulders. It was a crucial maneuver in gun defense; keep your hands where it was the least amount of effort to move them.

Inuyasha's eyes darted swiftly around, taking in the slightest movement, the smallest shift of gaze, the littlest change in weight. He only had seconds; if that; to get out of this predicament and get to Kagome. He had to keep level and cool and that was very tough to do when out of the corner of his eye he could see her being half dragged towards the back door that lead to the docks, kicking and screaming. His blood was singing and inside his head, his youkai was growling fiercely, low and demanding to run in there blazing, be damned the bullets. But his common sense knew that he wasn't faster than any propulsion from a gun and that he was better to her alive than dead.

There it was, the barest shift. One of the gang members' shifted his step, fighting the urge to turn his head and watch the action behind him, Kagome's pitched screaming and Rin's half-cursing, nearly crying. That subtle movement had the members around him skittering their eyes to the side to watch their comrade. It was Inuyasha's opportunity and one that he couldn't miss.

The hanyou darted forward, zigzagging rapidly as bullets popped off in his direction, but that slight distraction gave him a split second of a moment to grab the gun and twist it from the distracted youkai's hands. He used the gang member as a shield from the other bullets, the body pulsing as each round hit flesh with a sickening thud and blood burst over Inuyasha and the floor.

"Forget the females!" the leader exclaimed, "Shoot them! Shoot the taiyoukai!"

Sesshoumaru used Inuyasha's colorful distraction to slip around the edge of the wall to where Kagome and Rin were. His whip was deadly accurate, decapitating the females' assailants. Kagome's blindfold had slipped in her desperate struggle and she used the seconds she had after he'd killed the youkai to twist her hands and pull Rin's down too. He grabbed them both and ripped their bindings apart before grabbing Rin by her shoulders, inspecting her quickly and giving her a kiss before shoving her and Kagome back into a corner.

"Stay out of the way," he commanded, whipping around to join Inuyasha in the fray. The hanyou was holding his own remarkably well, claws whipping in one hand and an empty revolver in the other.

Time suddenly seemed to slow down in that instance. The leader of the gang noticed that Sesshoumaru had slipped by him and he brought up his gun, slowly, it seemed. Sesshoumaru noticed everything in that blink of a moment; the beat of his heart, Rin's gaze widening as she spotted the leopard youkai aiming his gun at the taiyoukai's head, Inuyasha's head turning and the color draining from the hanyou's face as he slugged his current attacker and bolted for Sesshoumaru. The trigger snapped and the bullet came at him, glowing green, spinning slowly, the sound of the gun firing at odds with the bullet in midair. Rin screamed, scrambling to her feet, her arm outstretched. Kagome grabbed her by her hips and pulled her back. He barely had time to turn his heel and make a break for it when something extremely solid smacked into him and he went tumbling across the floor as time caught up with him again, moving at normal speed, his breath whooshing out of his lungs mixed with a grunt of pain.

Sesshoumaru untangled his limbs from Inuyasha and shoved the hanyou off of him. Inuyasha rolled away, to the side, landing in a crouch with his hand clutching at his shoulder, blood pouring from behind his palm. His breath came fast, panting, sucking in the air hard from between his clenched teeth.

"What the hell was that?" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, nearly losing his cool demeanor, disbelief warring with his adrenaline rush as Inuyasha stood, hardly swaying despite the poison bullet that just ripped through his rotator cuff.

"I don't wanna be taiyoukai just yet, you stupid bastard," the hanyou growled in reply. His shoulder was burning tremendously, like someone had literally stuck a white-hot coal under his skin and crushed it, allowing the little flaming bits to trickle through his muscle. He could taste the poison in the back of his throat already.

But damn it, he was too stubborn to give up just yet. The leopard youkai stared at him with a hint of disbelief that he was very quick to recover from, but Inuyasha was faster. He rushed forward, pushed passed the ache that was beginning to seize through his body and grabbed for the gun.

It was a vicious struggle, neither willing to give up readily and surrender. Inuyasha spun and tugged the leopard's arm, using his uninjured shoulder as leverage. There was a sick pop of an elbow joint loosening and the deafening blow of a gun firing, the bullet embedding itself in the hanyou's leg. He stumbled, taking the leopard with him, but the shot staggered him for a brief second and it cost him, the leopard slashing him across the cheek and kneeing him brutally in the solar plexus. Inuyasha doubled over, the wind knocked out of his already-failing airways, the gun spinning across the cement. The gang leader crawled for it, Inuyasha leapt after him, catching him in the ankles and yanking him back with a rapid leap-frog motion, the gun in his mental cross-sight. He snatched it up on a roll and stood on his feet, both hands confidently wrapped around the weapon and aiming it directly between the leopard's eyes.

The gang leader, sensing his defeat, instantly put his hands up, "Let's negotiate," he reasoned, breathing fast.

"No," Inuyasha growled defiantly. He pulled the trigger.

The gang leader fell into a heap on the ground, a small round hole right in between his eyes.

There was silence for a full heartbeat. Then, the dead leopard youkai vanished into dust before he even had time to bleed out on the floor. The rest of the gang members flipped their eyes to Inuyasha, still standing and it seemed ironically like the perfect television moment; their eyes widened and with a yell, they scrambled, shoving and leaping over each other in an effort to escape the taiyoukai and his sibling.

The gun clattered to the floor, Inuyasha's trembling hands unable to hold it anymore. His vision was blotchy, tunneling and his muscles seemed incapable of holding his weight anymore. He crumpled to the floor, to his hands and knees, where he stared at the ground, blinking rapidly. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his silvery hair plastered to the sides of his face and the back of his neck. He was dimly aware of Sesshoumaru coming over to him, of flipping him around, sitting him down on the floor. He thought he might have heard a female scream; knew that it could only be Kagome and that meant she was alive. His body ached and didn't seem willing to comply with him, twitching and stuttering, his shoulder and leg burning so hot it felt oddly cool.

"You idiot," Sesshoumaru growled, flipping Inuyasha over and looking straight into the hanyou's eyes, seeing them glaze over. He used a claw and began slicing the hanyou's shirt apart. From the bullet wound in his shoulder, the poison was spreading, turning his skin a greenish-purplish color from his elbow across his chest and creeping up his neck. He knew it was the same with the leg, "If you don't die, I'm going to kill you later," he ripped the shirt into strips and made a make-shift tourniquet in a vain attempt to stave the poison off for a little longer. Hell, he was alive still; he might just pull through this.

"Where… Kagome…" the hanyou sputtered, blinking rapidly.

"She's fine," Sesshoumaru reassured him, before slapping him across the face, "Stay awake, little brother," Inuyasha made a short gasping noise at the sting of hand on skin, his body trembling so hard that the taiyoukai had a hard time keeping him in a sitting up position.

"I don't think… I'm not…" Inuyasha tried to communicate, but his eyes rolled back in his head. Sesshoumaru slapped him again to bring him around and Inuyasha blinked rapidly and shook his head weakly, as if to clear it.

"Stop talking," Sesshoumaru commanded, tying another tourniquet around the hanyou's mid-calf. He looked up briefly from his task and noticed the faintest outline of slashes on his half-brother's cheekbones, a sign that his youkai blood was trying to save his life, but failing miserably because the poison was attacking it so strongly, "You're going to the hospital."

"Ka... ka… gome… tell… love…" Inuyasha's lips were turning blue and his body was baking through his clothing, an instant fever rising up to fight and losing.

"You will tell her yourself when you're healed," Sesshoumaru replied, his acute hearing picking up the weak whisper tumbling from the hanyou's mouth.

It looked as though Inuyasha tried to nod, perhaps in agreement, but he was unable to fight the poison any longer and passed out, limp in Sesshoumaru's arms.

The taiyoukai swore colorfully, immediately checking his pulse. It was quick, but slowly fluttering out. It was amazing his heart was still beating, but he didn't know how much time was left before it was too late.

Sesshoumaru lifted the hanyou up into his arms, "Rin," he commanded, "Take Kagome out of here. Go to the hospital. Get checked out. I'll meet you there," and with nothing left to say and no time to lose, he took off, darting out of the warehouse and thankful of the dark. He moved as he had never moved before, with all the speed he possessed.

He hoped it was fast enough.

A/N:

Did you check out the One Piece fanfiction yet? Even if you don't watch OP, read it! You will LOVE the characters.

Happy reading.

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine.

Credits:

_Kagome, Sango:_ Goldensomething

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga:_ Jesachi

_Sub-characters:_ Combined effort


	24. A Night Just Shy of Hellish

~Chapter Twenty Three~

A Night Just Shy of Hellish

Kagome was in a state of absolute shock.

She hardly processed what was happening around her. It was as if someone had put mufflers over her ears. She could hear her own breath, her own heartbeat. The only thing keeping her standing and walking in the right direction was Rin, who was hysterically crying, for some reason as she made some phone call and got them a towne car to take them to the hospital. The pregnant female gently but firmly guided her into the backseat.

"It's okay, Kagome," she assured her, wiping her hands under her eyes and taking a deep, trembling breath, "Sesshoumaru's gonna make sure he's taken care for."

"I know," Kagome replied, her voice feeling oddly separated from her body, "I know."

"Are you okay?" Rin shook her head, "Of course you're not. You're white as a ghost."

"I'm fine," she answered automatically, "I'm fine."

She wasn't fine and somewhere in some distant part of her brain, she knew that. She knew that she was not having an okay reaction to Inuyasha getting shot twice and fainting right in front of her eyes. Those were those funky bullets that he'd told her about once, the kind with a specially concocted poison that kills youkai instantly. Rationally, she knew there was little hope that he was going to live to even see the hospital. Yet… some flickering flame of hope thought 'he didn't die instantly…'

Rin had stopped her from rushing to his side. Kagome had screamed for him and fought her friend holding her arms and by the time Sesshoumaru picked up his unconscious body and barked something about a hospital, her mind had become… blissfully blank.

The closer they got to the hospital, the more her body started to wake up and start shaking and trembling. Her hands were shivering so hard she had to sit on them to keep them still and as the emergency room for the hospital entered her vision, she was out of the car and moving, walking at a brisk pace nearly close to running. Her shock was slipping passed panic and into desperation, that flame of hope growing larger. She wasn't going to wait for the doctor to tell her he was dead. She was going to call on every single cell of her miko magic and purify the ever living shit out of him, purify that poison straight from his blood and purify him back into her arms. So what if she ended up shocking the hanyou right out of him. She'd have a human Inuyasha over a dead one any day of the week.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome said fiercely, hardly letting the automatic door open before she was in the room and at the counter, "You let me in his room right now!" she hardly processed that she was definitely in a youkai-dominant hospital; her senses tingling.

Behind her, Rin hurried forward to the desk. She was easily recognized, a familiar face among the youkai. Within moments, a nurse was hurrying around the counter to lead the two women down the hall.

"He's not stable... he's in critical condition. You're may be asked to wait outside," the nurse warned them.

"I need to see him. I can help him." Kagome said, blatantly ignoring said warning and pushing open the doors and entering the prep room, with a large sink. She hurried over, washed her hands as fast as she could, and then burst into the room with the nurse on her heels.

"Let me purify him. Give him my blood. You know I can purify the poison," Kagome said desperately to the doctor, and to Sesshoumaru, who looked up sharply, in surprise, when she entered.

Sesshoumaru glanced from Kagome to the doctors and waved his hand for the doctors and nurses to proceed. They were in a tiny room, a pseudo-operating room where Inuyasha was lying unconscious on a gurney, stripped to his boxers.

The taiyoukai grabbed her shoulders and hunkered down to her eye level, "Listen to me, Kagome," he used her name pointedly, "We are in extremely uncharted territory here. No youkai shot directly with the poison bullets has lived to even dream of a hospital. Then again, I've never heard of a hanyou being shot. Purifying him is too large of a risk; you could zap the youkai right out of him and he would die of blood loss trauma in a human state," her eyes were desperate, determined and Sesshoumaru could understand how his brother had come to be smitten by this human; he himself had been weak to the determined and fierce nature of his own mate, "You are his chosen mate, his youkai blood has chosen you and that decision is always a final one. This is what you will do; you will stay here, in his presence. You will hold his hand, talk to him. His youkai will recognize it; it's probably the best medicine we can give him, having you here. We have strong antidotes and morphine for him and he will pull through this because his is far too stubborn and stupid to not."

By the time he had finished his monologue, the doctors and nurses had wrapped up with putting IV's and bandages on him. One of the nurses, a gentle horse youkai, laid a hand on the taiyoukai's shoulder, but her large, deep brown eyes focused on Kagome, "She is welcome to stay, my lord," she offered, her voice soft, "We encourage it, in fact, if she is his chosen mate," she pointed to a chair next to Inuyasha's little bed that had a spare blanket over it, "And his breathing is short, but stable and his heart rate is slow but also stabling. It may be a tough night," she disappeared with the other doctors and helpers, leaving Sesshoumaru, Kagome and an unconscious Inuyasha alone in the room.

The taiyoukai led her towards the chair, "Sit," he commanded, "And shout if there is a problem, though I'm sure you won't have much peace here."

She blinked at him, then nodded and sat in the chair, her hands folded in her lap for a moment before she seemed to steel herself and reached out to grab his hand, her lips tight, her face still pale.

Satisfied, Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha's still form, shook his head and then swept out of the room, to the waiting room where Rin was pacing. He went to her, rubbed her distended belly, kissed her forehead and sat her down in a chair.

Now, it was the waiting game.

She held his hand and watched his face closely for hours. She moved the chair as close as she could, laid her head down next to his shoulder, and stared up at him as she spoke to him in a low murmur.

She admitted out loud to him that she loved him and told him that he couldn't leave her or she'd hunt him down in the afterlife and purify his soul. She told him everything she wanted to do in life with him. She told him about all of the places in the modern world she wanted to show him. She'd started out feeling silly over it a little, talking to him when he couldn't speak back and probably couldn't even hear her, but once she started getting going, she found it easier. She knew she was capable of rambling with the best of them.

She whispered and murmured almost constantly, watching his face, slowly brushing his hair back from his brow with her free hand. Every now and again, she thought she saw his face tense or maybe his hand moved, but it occurred so rarely and so subtly that maybe it was just her imagination wanting him to respond.

Sesshoumaru said that he'd chosen her as his mate. She believed that on some level, but she wanted to hear it from Inuyasha. She wanted him to tell her he loved her. She wanted him... she wanted to be his miko, to be his mate. She wanted what Sesshoumaru and Rin had. She didn't think it was too much to ask for forever.

Nurses and doctors had come by every fifteen minutes or so to check his vitals. They left Kagome alone for the most part, except to offer her some tea or coffee or something to eat, all of which she refused.

"Inuyasha... baka, you come back to me, you hear me? I'll take you if you're in a bad mood or gruff and surly sometimes, even if you're human, I don't care..." She whispered, hours later. It was almost morning. She refused to sleep, refused to stop talking to him. She wanted him to hear her, she wanted his youkai to feel her. The worst part was that she didn't know if it did or not. She wanted something, anything, to let her know that his youkai could feel that she was there.

"Come on, Inuyasha's youkai…" she groaned, swallowing the lump in her throat. She'd fought back crying for too many hours now to break down, "Just… know that I'm here, damn it!" she dropped her head against the bed, brushing against his forearm. She heaved a tired and shaken sigh and rolled her head to the side, watching his face. She paused mid-breath and stared at him harder. She was certain that she just saw his ears twitch.

There. Again. His left ear started to twitch, the one that always went nuts went he was having an internal debate with his youkai, a voice he once explained as a living conscience. She sat up, her heart hammering a mile a minute in her chest. His nose scrunched up and his breath quickened. Instantly, she reached out with her hand and smoothed his thick bangs off his forehead. His heart monitor started to creep up a little and she watched it nervously, her voice pitching to soothe, "Shh, it's okay, Inuyasha," she murmured, though, her words seemed to have no immediate effect; next he started weakly tossing his head back and forth, like he was struggling and the hand that held hers gripped her fingers, a fraction of the strength she knew he was capable of.

"Stop it..." he murmured, "Leave her alone... Kagome... don't touch her... she's mine..." the words were quiet, a breath of sound, stuttered. His free hand clawed weakly at the sheets, as if attempting to break free of some kind of ensnarement.

She tried not to cry, in fact, she tried really hard not to cry. But when those words came out of his mouth, the lump she fought back so hard crept up on her and tears started leaking down her cheeks one by one, "I'm right here, I'm fine, I promise. You're hallucinating, Inuyasha. Wake up." She wondered what he was dreaming about; it sounded like it could be terrible if he was reduced to begging. Inuyasha never begged.

His eyes snapped open, slightly crazed, a little shocked, wide with disbelief. He stared at her for a half of a second, blinked then took a breath.

"I can't... I failed you..." he told her. He unsteadily reached up to touch her mouth, to trace her lips with the tip of his finger. His hands, shaky and uncertain, nicked her bottom lip with his claw on accident, a tiny drop of blood bubbling up. He swallowed hard, watching that little blood droplet. She didn't even wince; just darted her tongue out to run it over the cut.

"No, you didn't. I'm perfectly alright," she replied, swiping the back of her hand against her cheek and sniffling.

"You deserve better than someone like me..." he whispered, his voice serious, but she could tell from how wild and glazed his eyes were that he was still sucked up in whatever he was dreaming about, "I can't protect you... not good enough..." he blinked and a single tear leaked out of the corner of his eye.

"I... Inuyasha... you always protect me. I want you. You're more than good enough for me. I don't want anyone else!" Kagome said, her heart feeling like it was being squeezed by a fist. She reached forward to cup his cheek and caught the tear. She was having some emotional difficulties handling a vulnerable Inuyasha. She hardly saw him like this.

"It's alright. Get some more sleep and fight off this poison so we can go home," she implored, leaning forward to kiss his lips, to kiss his cheeks. She kept hold of his one hand, needing to feel connected to him. After a few seconds of silence, the tension pulled out of his body and he relaxed into the mattress. His heart monitor slowed down from panicked to normal-ish for someone fighting a deadly poison.

He sighed, closing his eyes and nuzzling into her hand on the side of his face. She smiled and brushed her thumb over his cheek bones where the outline of those slashes remained. She was certain they'd stay until his youkai no longer felt threatened.

"I love you, Kagome..." he breathed, slipping back into a calmer, easier sleep, "You... my mate..."

She choked a little on her tears, a watery smile lighting up her face. That… was probably the most open and honest confession she was ever going to get out of the normally gruff hanyou, "I love you. Go to sleep," she continued to caress her thumb over his cheek until his breathing evened out and he rested peacefully.

A/N:

Happy reading! Only… two more chapters!

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine.

Credits:

_Kagome, Sango:_ Goldensomething

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga:_ Jesachi

_Sub-characters:_ Combined effort


	25. Declarations of Love

~Chapter Twenty Four~

Declarations of Love

When Inuyasha opened his eyes for a second time, the sun was sinking out the window. All that told him was that night was approaching, not how many days he'd been out. For all he knew, it could've been a week or just a day. But at least being awake was preferable to trudging through that semi-conscious fog he'd been walking in. It had been nothing short of hellish. Kagome was…

He craned his neck up and saw that she was sleeping, her head pillowed against her forearms, her eyes completely shaded by her thick swath of bangs. She was safe, whole, not bleeding and dying… He knew that she hadn't left his side and while part of him was so glad that she didn't, the other part of him felt so guilty because no doubt she was having the worst sleep of her life and that she probably hadn't eaten.

He shifted slightly, grimacing at the needles sticking out of his arms and the tube in his nose. The bandages wrapped around his shoulder and leg were constricting too. Damn it. He reached up, his movements slow and groggy from the drugs and ripped the tube off his face. Instantly, he began to breathe on his own and his nose burned in attempt to take in his own oxygen. But he could smell her, Kagome and it was instantly soothing.

The door opened quietly and a nurse bustled in with a clipboard. He watched her intently as she stopped short, staring at him before her eyes shifted to the oxygen tube dangling from the tank, to Kagome sleeping back up to his eyes. She shook her head and hurried over, silently, to check out his vitals.

He growled low as she shifted expertly behind Kagome, loathe to have this nurse disturb her, but she just smiled, "I won't disturb your mate, Inuyasha," she whispered reassuringly, drawing some blood- which was still much darker than it should be- and checking his heart rate, "You are looking far better this evening than you were yesterday," she commented, confirming the time he'd been in the hospital. She took a moment to lift the sheet and check his bandages, "You are one lucky hanyou."

"I wanna go home," he said low, his eyes flitting to Kagome then back up to the nurse, "I wanna get outta here. I'm fine now."

She nodded, "Perhaps tomorrow," she replied, before sweeping out of the room.

The sound of the door clicking shut and Kagome stirred at the disturbance. Inuyasha kept still, watching her, his face intense as she sat up, glanced at the door, yawned, rubbed her eyes and turned to face him. A few seconds she simply blinked at him and had he been a more humorous male, he might have laughed at how long it took her to realize that he was staring back at her. She jumped right out of her seat with a little scream, and he smirked, flicking his ears slightly. One of her hands jumped to her mouth and the other rested against her chest, like she was afraid her heart was going to jump out of it. She calmed down after a few breaths and gingerly sat back in her chair.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed in a half whisper, half cry. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?" She leaned down to touch his forehead, and then lifted the sheets to check his bandages.

"I'm fine," he replied, allowing her to coddle him, only because the morphine drip was making her words blend together, "I'm just... I'm just a little tired from the fucking drugs they have pounding into me."

He shifted again to the side of the little bitty bed he was on, grimacing a little when his body was hesitant to cooperate. He tapped the empty space beside him with his hand, "Come 'ere," he demanded, but his voice was lacking all that gruff arrogance that it usually had.

* * *

Kagome blinked at him in surprise. She glanced from him to the open spot on the bed, and then back to him. She fought the blush creeping up her neck, feeling feverish herself at the idea of snuggling up to him. She wondered if he remembered anything he said to her the night before, under the influence of his hallucinations. Did he feel the awkwardness coming off her in waves? She'd waited so long for him to say those words to her, to hear that he loved her as much as she loved him. She knew he struggled with communicating that to her and she thought, did it count as real if he didn't remember it so long as she heard it?

_You're being silly now, Kagome_, she chided herself. What was more important was that he pulled through the night and seemed to be sane, if only a little groggy and slow. So she bit her lip, glanced at the door, and climbed into the bed with him. She stretched out next to him, making sure he had plenty of room and making sure she didn't hurt him. Laying on her back, she gazed up at him with worried eyes.

"I thought I lost you..." Kagome finally said, closing her eyes and reaching out to touch his chest, very lightly. She wanted to feel close to him. She wanted to hear his heart beat. She shifted a little, until her ear was pressed against his chest, but not putting any weight onto him. He accommodated her, listing to the side and wrapping his arm around her. She reveled in the warmth he put out, even if it was a slight fever.

He scoffed, "You ain't gonna be rid of me as easy as a bullet," he commented.

Then, he rolled over, onto his side and cuddled her in close, a sort of awkwardly positioned hug because of the tubes and needles and bandages. He held her tight, pressed his face into the crook of her neck and let out a short sigh. She smiled and twined her hands through his hair, taking advantage of his weakened state to fondle the ears. She loved the ears and chuckled in her throat when they twitched.

"I talked to you earlier," he stated matter-of-factly, his voice muffled by her neck, "I remember it. Vaguely, at least," long pause from him, "I... I hope what I said didn't sound really stupid to you."

Kagome looked down at where he was hiding his face into her neck. He hid his eyes, and his face, when he felt vulnerable. He always had, though, in the past, he'd simply turn away from her or jump into a tree, not bury his nose in her hair.

"It didn't sound stupid." she replied softly. She was silent for a minute as she tried to figure out what to say to him. And waiting for her damned heart to get out of her throat so she could speak. Finally, she buried her face into his hair, holding him tightly, though careful of his wounds, and said, "So...mates...?" she asked, trying to sound like her whole world didn't depend on what he said to such a casual inquiry.

* * *

If he could blush harder, Inuyasha would have. His face flamed and he was sure he would pass out from the heat of it.

"Uh, well, yeah..." he stammered, combing his fingers through her hair. In his head, his youkai growled low in contentment. Why was this so hard to spit out? He had faced demons and death and alienation and torture, but he couldn't say what he was thinking? He was not so incompetent.

_'This Inuyasha is not so stupid,'_ his youkai chuckled, sounding disconcertingly similar to Sesshoumaru.

'Feh,' he snorted back, before taking a deep breath to steal himself and pulling his face out of her shoulder. He grabbed her face with both his hands and pressed his forehead to hers, looking at her seriously despite the hard blush across his cheeks.

"Yes, Kagome, you are my mate," he growled out, lest his voice tremble, "And I've loved you for a really long time and everyone knows it and have been bugging me to spit it out so I'm spitting it out right now and..." as he talked, his voice got faster and faster until he ran out of wind. He took another breath to continue, but lost all his nerve and it whooshed out.

"I'm just gonna stop now..." he mumbled, making a pouty sorta face and dropping his eyes from hers. His face was beat red, turning even the roots of his hair a little pink.

She was silent for so long and he realized that she hadn't taken a breath for a few seconds. He winced, waiting for the blow, the flood of rejection for her to say_ 'No thanks, but you're really sweet…'_ he flipped his eyes up to hers, daring to look at her and saw that she was simply staring at him, her lips parted, her expression a little vacant.

"Kagome?" he prompted, despising the silence and lack of answer.

She shook herself, blinked and a little smile appeared on her face until it finally lit up her whole façade and it was his turn to forget to breathe. She leaned forward, kissed his nose and hunkered down to lay her cheek against his chest, "You are such a baka," she replied, "But I can live with a baka for a mate."

* * *

Inuyasha, despite much growling, was not allowed out of the hospital for another day. Sesshoumaru put his foot down and pulled the taiyoukai card, and so Kagome had spent the night in his hospital bed.

But then she'd helped him home, and three days had passed since his release from the hospital, and he was healed just as good as new. He boasted two scars from the unique bullets on his otherwise nearly flawless physique – minus the scar where Miroku had dug the jewel shard from his back – and he was pretty proud of them. Much to his chagrin, she'd caught him in the bathroom mirror, checking them out and had laughed at him for a solid ten minutes after that. His red face had made it that much better.

Living with him had changed a little. She still slept in his bed, but things were...different. There was a new tension between one. Not related to confessions of love, but what happens after. Sometimes, she was braver and kissed him at night, but she'd been too worried about his injuries to let anything go past kissing.

Even though she wanted more. Inuyasha wore less clothes to bed now than ever, and it was very difficult to stop at kissing with his bare chest taunting her. Insolent man…

Inuyasha would be home sometimes tonight from a hunt, but Kagome wasn't sure when. She'd spent all day reviewing some replies from universities, comparing which one was for her. If she even wanted to go. Gods only knew how she really hated school.

Now, as she stepped out of the shower, she felt refreshed. It was later at night, she'd already had dinner. She had full intentions of changing into sweats and sitting down to watch a movie until Inuyasha returned. She left the bathroom with her towels around her torso, humming under her breath as she moved into the cooler bedroom. A shiver raced down her spine as she opened a drawer and contemplated her selections.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had insisted that Inuyasha take a couple of days off to rest and relax.

"Claim your mate or something," Sesshoumaru had waved the hanyou out of his office, "Come back when you are done and we can talk about putting you back as my Hunter."

Of course, though, both of the brothers knew that Inuyasha was the best of the best and it would be impossible to keep him away from his job.

So, he had been sent out to take care of some punks who hung around schools and antagonized human kids walking home. It hadn't been a 'seek and destroy' operation, but more like a warning, _'Hey, the Hunters are watching. Stop fucking around.'_

And now he was home. It was getting late and he was kinda hoping that maybe Kagome was in the mood for a movie or something. It had been a little tense between them lately, after he had come back from the hospital. Of course, he probably wasn't making it easier by walking around half naked all the time.

'You are such a dog,' his youkai muttered as the hanyou kicked off his shoes and rotated his shoulder. It was still sore from his injury, but the doctors said that it might take up to a week to fully heal because the bullet ripped his rotator cuff to shreds.

Kagome wasn't in the living room, but he was pretty sure he could smell a fresh shower and his suspicions were confirmed when he loped up the stairs and saw that the bathroom door was closed slightly still and the light was on.

Good, maybe he could get some more comfortable clothes on before she came outta the bathroom.

He turned the corner into the bedroom, pulling his shirt off as he went and his heart nearly jumped out of his body when he saw her standing in front of the dresser. She scared the ever living shit out of him; he could've sworn she was still in the bathroom…

He took one step into the open doorway and stopped dead in his tracks as her fingers released their hold on the towel and the wet strip of cloth hit the floor with a dull sound.

A/N:

_Final Thoughts from Inuyasha:_

_Hot DAMN, girl!_

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine.

Credits:

_Kagome, Sango:_ Goldensomething

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga:_ Jesachi

_Sub-characters:_ Combined effort


	26. Claiming

~Chapter Twenty Five~

Claiming

_*DISLCLAIMER* LEMON WARNING! Not recommended for those with heart conditions, those with a bed time and/or helicopter parents. And for the love of all that is holy, if 'the sex' is still 'yucky/gross/ew' to you, don't read this._

_'Oh… balls…'_ his youkai whistled as Inuyasha stood there for a moment, jaw dropped slightly. The tee-shirt slipped from his slack fingertips as her freshly shower scent bombarded him like a freight train. He physically had to reach out and steady himself against the doorframe to keep from falling over.

Holy Seven Hells… he had nearly forgotten how exquisite she was, how perfectly proportioned. Long, shapely legs, perfectly round behind, narrow waist, full breasts. To put it blatantly modern, she was a knock out. The palms of his hands itched, literally, to reach out and touch all that soft, still-warm-from-the-shower skin.

_'Sweet Kami… do it…'_ his youkai growled, demanding. Inuyasha resisted for half a second, before his baser instincts kicked in and he shot across the room like a bat out of hell, crowding her right into the closet, against the back wall among the clothes and shoes. He pressed his body against hers, bare flesh to bare flesh and dipped his face to nuzzle her neck and inhale her scent.

"You're purposely out to get me," he growled low in the back of his throat, hands skimming over the exposed skin of her hips and waist.

She dropped the towel to put on her pajamas, just as the door opened and Inuyasha walked in. She froze, her eyes going wide in surprise, and she dropped the pajamas instead of yanking them up to her chest.

She was about to grab them, blushing as dark as she can, but suddenly he was in front of her, touching her, pushing her back until her back hit the wall inside the closet, and she was surrounded by Inuyasha, by his sent, his touch, his taste.

The past few days had been a mounting of sexual tension between them, and when Inuyasha lost his control, so too did Kagome. She should have been really embarrassed that she was naked, but his hands were touching her, setting fire to her stomach, and so the tension in her body drained away and she molded herself to him, tilting her head back as a surprised moan slipped out.

Her fingers, hesitantly at first, slid up his bare arms, up to his shoulders and across his back. She clung to him, arching her back into him as she kissed his neck, just as he was kissing hers. She was blushing deeply because she was so inexperienced in this, she wanted it to be perfect with him. She knew he wasn't going to stop this time, and that only made her all the more heated.

"Inuyasha," she gasped, her fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders. Her knees were turning to liquid at his touch, her skin warming, her breaths coming fast.

He couldn't stop. He didn't plan on this, but his better sense had slipped right out the door and crawled across the street as soon as he caught her scent. He knew better, intellectually, he knew that he should take her to the bed at least and do this right. Miroku had explained it all to him- much to Inuyasha's chagrin- that the first time was a little rough for females.

But his youkai, his blood, was singing a different tune and he was powerless to silence it. There had been far too much sexual tension between them, at night mostly, when they were tangled up in the same goddamned sheets and accidental touches had happened, kissing had occurred and whispered pleas went unspoken. It had been ratcheting up, tighter and tighter and it was bound to explode. It was just a matter of who exploded first.

Obviously, him.

Her hands were lighting him up despite the innocence of her touch. He was much more direct in his exploration, dragging his mouth over her skin, over her collarbone, down across the swell of her breast. It had been the work of a half a second to kick his jeans off, with a little growling when they got caught around his ankles. His breath came faster, his heart pumping hard in his chest as he explored flesh, nibbled with his fangs, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make a statement. He was more mindful of his claws, of how easy it would be to cut her delicate skin.

With some resistance on his part, he tore his mouth away from her and snatched one of her hands from his shoulder and guided it down her stomach to the juncture of her legs, to her core where the scent of her arousal practically swept him up in a tide of insanity.

"You do it," he growled deep, demanding, his own hand holding hers there where he could feel the heat.

Kagome's breath rushed out, her heart stuttering in her chest when he took her hand and guided it down to her very core. Her breath caught in her throat when he pushed her fingers against her clit. Her knees almost buckled, and her other arm clung even tighter to his strong shoulders.

"Inu...yasha..." she said desperately, a deep flush spreading over her face. She didn't know if she could touch herself in front of him. She held herself still, his large hand holding hers in place.

Her eyes flashed up to his, molten brown with arousal, her expression a mixture of hot need and hesitation.

He saw the flash of hesitation in her eyes, but it was swamped by the arousal he could see reflected in her deep brown gaze. She wanted this as much as he did and be damned if he didn't give it to her.

"Do this..." he whispered, guiding her hand, rocking her fingers back and forth. She was so wet with need. He dropped his gaze to watch, riveted, the sight of her touching herself. It shouldn't have been as exciting as it was to watch, their hands intertwined, but it still shot fire through his bloodstream, into the pit of his stomach where it swirled and churned. In his head, his youkai was drooling.

After a couple of seconds, Inuyasha dropped his hand away, bracing it on the wall beside her head. He licked the thumb of his other hand and caressed her breast, feathering said thumb over the nipple and flicking his gaze back and forth between what she was doing with her hand and what he was doing with his.

Emboldened by his action and the clear enjoyment that blazed from his golden eyes, Kagome kept touching herself, even when his hand moved away. Her breathing came is short, soft gasps as pleasure vibrated through her core with each movement of her finger.

Lightning laced the pleasure when his moist thumb flickered over her nipple, and Kagome let out a gasp, her head falling back and her eyes sliding closed. She'd never experience so much pleasure in her life. The heat of his body, the slick feel of his skin against hers, the friction of their touch, it was setting her on fire, spiraling her core tighter and tighter.

"Inuyasha..." she mewled, aching for more, aching for something... she wanted..."More... I want... more..." she moaned, her lips parted.

Her reactions, watching her as her breath pick up, as her head rolled back, the little mewling sounds coming from the back of her throat, was too much for him to take. Her beg, her plea, shot through him and he growled, reaching down to grab her leg behind her knee and lift it up. Then, before his better judgment could sneak up on him and steal away his bravado, he pressed himself against her core, slipped in like they had been made for each other. And he kissed her fiercely, swallowing any gasp she had gotten ready, swallowing his own.

He swore he saw light burst in front of his eyes behind his eyelids. It was the most satisfying and bizarre feeling he had ever experienced. It was a like a deep itch that only by moving his hips could he scratch and each movement ratcheted just a little tighter, a little higher.

"Holy fuck…" he swore, tearing his mouth away from hers and pressing her knee closer to her chest, pushing himself deeper into her, getting closer, surrounding himself with her.

"Inuyasha!" she half gasped, half whimpered and he felt her fingernails dig hard into the flesh of his shoulders.

It was the scent of her blood that cleared his head faster than a bucket of water and ice cubes could. He froze, panic nearly killing the moment.

"Shit, Kagome…" he made a little whining noise in the back of his throat as he very, very slowly released her leg until it was just level with his hips as opposed to up by her shoulder where he suddenly realized he had pushed it to.

"I'm sorry…" he told her, nuzzling her face with his as he inwardly cursed his youkai, who was also wincing inside, "I didn't mean… I- we can stop," he stammered slightly over his words as guilt settled heavy in his stomach. Goddamn it, he should have known better; he DID know better. He should have done it differently, softened it around the edges or something. Hell, he could've started with the bed, that was for sure.

Instead, he had her pressed up against the wall like a couple of trashy teenagers doing it in an alleyway.

_'Classy…'_ his youkai muttered. Inuyasha flattened his ears against his skull and made that little whining noise in his throat again.

He stopped, but it still burned. As he lowered her leg, the position became easier for her. She opened her eyes to see the guilt and pain in his eyes, and her heart melted.

She took a breath, let it out, and tried to relax. She wasn't completely stupid in the realm of lovemaking...she knew that it was supposed to hurt the first time, and she knew that if she relaxed it might get better.

Her arousal and been shoved into a corner with her pain, but as the pain began to recede she could feel the heat, waiting there, drawn to Inuyasha. "No... I… don't want to stop… let's just go slower..." she suggested, meeting his gaze and offering him a little smile. She wanted this, she wanted him, and she preferred to have as little pain involved in something she wanted so much.

"I'm okay, really," she reassured him, as the pain was starting to fade away completely now they he wasn't moving. She was slowly becoming accustomed to his size. She hesitantly leaned forward to kiss his lips, nibbling on his lower lip. "Please..." she whispered against his mouth.

She kissed him and he groaned, kissing her back and trailing his hands down to her hips, "You are seriously stealing away my resolve, wench," he growled, gently rasping his claws against her skin, a tickle but not a scratch.

Now that he was in better control of himself, rather than some lusting lunatic, he hoisted her up by her bottom, her legs wrapping around his hips and carried her over to the bed. The process shifted their position and he dropped her on the bed, the mattress bouncing with her weight.

"We're gonna try this again," he informed her, crawling after her on the bed, over her, his long hair hanging over one shoulder. Almost against his will, his eyes raked over her body, from her legs to her hips, up over her breasts, lingering over her mouth before he met her eyes again.

He grabbed her leg behind her knee again, but this time, he was a little less demanding about it, just cocking it up a little. He leaned down and kissed her, pressing his hips forward, more slowly this time, tensing every couple of seconds like he was afraid that she was going to tell him to stop.

"Is…" he swallowed hard, feeling incapable of stringing a thought together to make a sentence, "Is this better?" he asked in a half-growl, half-groan. He could feel that tightening, winding sensation again. All he could see, smell, taste was Kagome, all around him and it was taking every ounce of self-control he possessed to keep from pressing deeper, crawling inside her and wrapping himself up in her.

"Th… that's good...very...very good..." she managed to gasp, opening her eyes to look up at him, her gaze half-lidded from the pleasure. She was flushed from arousal and need. She could see his desire, his need to be inside her. She reached up to him, touching his chest, running her hand over his taunt nipples. She bit her lip, then leaned up to suck on one, like he'd done to her before. Her other hand gripped his hand as he moved inside her.

"Faster..." she whispered against his chest, nibbling a little on his skin and on his nipple.

Sesshoumaru – during one of their more awkward conversations that usually left Inuyasha's face heated and pulsing with his heartbeat – had told him it was natural, the urge to bite.

_"It's usually the shoulder," the taiyoukai had commented, almost idly, "But it's personal preference as well. The blood exchange is a necessary component of the mating. Ensures an identical lifespan and also warns other single youkai that you're mated and therefore unavailable. Humans sense it too, because somewhere in their underdeveloped senses they still have something primal that warns them away."_

Her mouth and hands on his skin were doing wonderful yet dangerous things to him. Such a small touch was unlocking some deep baser instinct in him that wanted to dominate her, consume her. It was hard to ignore, the whispering and before he could rein it in, he had her flipped over onto her stomach, hips in the air, shoulders down, stretched out like some long, languid cat. One of his hands supported her hip while the other he dragged his claws gently over her back, along her spine, raising goosebumps over her flesh until he was able to turn her face to the side, lean over her and kiss her, long, drugging. His hips pressed into her, a fast rhythm meant to leave them both breathless.

He dragged his mouth away from hers and pressed his lips to her shoulder. He wasn't sure if he had ever explained it to her, the parting of the mating that involved a blood exchange. He could feel his teeth tingle, his youkai goading him on. There would be no time to trade information, not when he was running the tip of his tongue along the hollow of her shoulder, the taste of her skin teasing his senses. He thought maybe he had stuttered out her name, a warning, a plea, an unspoken entreaty for her to forgive him before he sank his fangs into her skin.

It was as if fireworks had erupted throughout his body, shaking away his good reason. Inuyasha growled low, deep in his throat, an unbridled warning, untamed, his body trapping her between him and the mattress. He rocked his hips more insistently against her, silently pleading, begging her to come.

Kagome let out a sound of surprise when she was flipped over, but her hesitation, her embarrassment of such a position, quickly tied when he pushed deeper into her, moving in such a rhythm that he eyes almost went cross eyed with how good it felt.

His nails of her skin tantalized her. Her blood spiked, her muscles clenched. She liked it... a lot. Her fingers curled around the headboard, holding on as he pounded into her. She felt like she was on the edge of something huge... something that would change her life.

His lips on hers made her moan as she thrust back at him, moving with him, desperate for more, desperate to reach that... something. His lips left hers and she whimpered with need. He growled something she didn't understand as he nuzzled her neck, her shoulder.

Then he did something completely unexpected. He bit her. His fangs sliced through her skin, and instead of pain, white hot lightning, pleasure beyond her imagination, shot through her body, and she climaxed. Her body arched, she threw back her head, and cried out his name as her world exploded.

It felt like it went on forever, and then her world slowly spun back to reality, panting. "Inu…yasha..." she gasped, her head falling forward. He was still latched onto her shoulder, and her head was spinning.

He felt her climax and his head spun from it, from her scent enveloping him like the steam after a warm summer rain. He could have joined her in that moment, but he held back, waited, his breathing ragged. He flipped her over again, this time, pulling her on top of him. The position was a little different, a little tighter and he let out a hissing sound from between his teeth as she adjusted.

"Come 'ere," he growled, reaching up and grasping her from behind her neck and pulling her down to him. Without so much as a warning, he sliced his wrist open with his teeth and forced it to her lips.

"Drink," he insisted, watching her lazily through half-hooded eyes. With his free hand, he trailed it down her back to her hips, where he guided her to rock against him.

Kagome didn't have time to resist before the flavor of the blood hit her tongue, and suddenly her world shifted. The feeling of him inside her, with her on top, made her body trembled from the friction, the pleasure. But when he forced his cut wrist to her lips, and when his blood slid down her throat, she suddenly felt on the verge of climaxing again.

Here eyes widened, locking with his, as she ground herself against him, rocking and moving in a new rhythm as his blood fed new life into her veins. She felt stronger, could see more, hear more... feel more.

One hand curled around his wrist, holding him to her lips as she sucked on his blood, knowing she should be disgusted by this, that she should feel some type of revulsion, but she didn't. Her pleasure mounted with each drop of his blood. Her other hand gripped his shoulder, holding on for dear life as her world exploded again.

She ripped her mouth away from his wrist, throwing her head back as she cried out, climaxing at a whole new level. Her womb clenched, she tightened around him, her body tensed, and she trembled with the force of the pleasure that coursed through her. "Inuyasha!" she cried out, her nails digging into his shoulder even more.

He couldn't contain the growl of pleasure, of possessiveness at her body's reaction to taking in his blood. It was slightly vampiric, slightly masochistic, but it was wholly satisfying to watch, to feel.

He pulled his wrist away from her lips, curled his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her down to him, to kiss her, tasting his blood on her lips. It was heady, coppery, the taste of himself on her, the blending of two sensations. Her body tightened around him, milking him, drawing out his own climax. He guided her hips, just a little harder, a little deeper and that growl turned into a deep-throated whine.

After the fireworks had stopped, after his blood stopped churning around in his stomach, in his head, after his vision cleared and his heart stopped running a marathon in his chest, he pulled her close and traced idle circles on her shoulder blade with his claw. A little bruise was appearing on her shoulder where he had bit her and he traced his thumb over it gently.

"You alright?" he asked lazily, his voice a bit deeper than it normally was.

She snuggled into him, waiting for her breathing to even out. When she could finally speak, was finally calm enough to open her eyes and look up at him, she smiled and blushed.

"Yeah... I'm more than alright..." she told him in a quiet voice. She smiled embarrassment and hid her face against his shoulder, curling her fingers around his arms. He was warm and real and... hers.

She could feel it in her blood. They were connected now. What they did had joined them together in a way that went beyond marriage, beyond anything she'd known.

She was different, too. Her hearing was better, her eyesight was better, her taste and smell. Not terribly, but it was noticeable.

"The... biting...?" she asked quietly, peeking up at him from under her thick black hair.

He glanced at her, smirked and then focused back on her shoulder, his claw going around and around the bite mark.

"It, uh, I guess it's supposed to like, bond our life expectancy..." he frowned slightly, his eyebrows scrunching in the middle as he contemplated what Sesshoumaru had told him and how he could put it to Kagome, "So, I guess it means that you are gonna live as long as me..." he shrugged, "And you won't get human illnesses anymore and everyone will know that you are my mate," he flushed a little at saying that word.

He sniffed pointedly at her, "Probably gonna have to do it a couple more times though," he commented lightly.

She raised her eyebrow at him, "A couple more times?"

He smirked, "Are you opposed, wench?" his hand skated down her back and gave her a good grope.

She squealed and slapped his hand away just as his cell phone rang. Inuyasha growled low and leaned over to answer it. He checked the caller ID and his growl deepened to one of loathing. He felt Kagome lean over and peek over his shoulder.

"What do you want, you jackass?" he growled into the mouthpiece, "I'm busy."

"Oh, I'm well aware, little brother," Sesshoumaru's voice drawled.

Despite the fact that there was no one to see it, Inuyasha's face beamed like a taillight, "Cut to the chase, jerk." He grumbled.

"I have an assignment for you…" there was a pause on the line and Inuyasha's sharp hearing picked up squeals of joy and some flustered bantering. By then, Kagome was leaned all the way over him and had her own ear pressed to the other side of the cell phone so she could hear as well. After a few moments, Sesshoumaru came back, "Also, Rin would like to extend her congratulations to you…"

A shriek from the background that may have sounded like "YAY!" that could only be her.

"… and she wants Kagome to come over to discuss wedding options, as that is human custom."

Kagome drew back from Inuyasha and rolled out of the other side of the bed. She heard him baulk and turned her head to see him giving her an uneasy look. She interpreted that as him wondering what she was thinking on that particular subject.

And she was thinking… why not? Sure, it felt a little impulsive, a little out of her character maybe, but what else was left for them? They lived together, loved each other, had staked claim on each other. All that was there to finish it off was marriage and babies. That was everything she ever wanted anyways. It wasn't like they had to rush through it either.

She swirled her fingers over the raised mark on her shoulder from his bite and a giddy feeling swept through her every time.

_"Probably gonna have to do it a couple more times…"_

A couple more times? Her whole body tightened just thinking about it. She was so not opposed to that whatsoever.

As Inuyasha talked business, she pulled some clothes on, brushed out her still damp hair, brushed her teeth and went downstairs to call her mother to announce that she was, officially by youkai standards, engaged.

A/N:

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine.

Credits:

_Kagome, Sango:_ Goldensomething

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga:_ Jesachi

_Sub-characters:_ Combined effort


	27. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

3 years later

It's been six years since this epic tale began. Six years since Higurashi Kagome was dragged down an ancient well on her family's shrine and pulled through time to the Feudal Era of Japan. Six years since her encounter with the angry hanyou, Inuyasha.

It's been three years since the Shikon Jewel was once again completed, three years since it was purified. Three years since Izayoi Inuyasha traveled through time after Kagome, stumbling and tripping the whole way as he struggled with the words to tell her how he felt.

Love, love is a strange, fickle creature. It catches everyone in its net and it's up to you to determine how fast you get untangled from the mess it first creates.

"Come 'ere, you little beasts."

Squeals of playful fright met his ears, which he flattened to dull the noise as Inuyasha stalked around the house for his year-and-a-half year old twins, a boy and a girl respectively named Taro and Koira. Upstairs in the little bathroom, the bathtub was running lukewarm water in preparation for a bath.

This was a fairly consistent occurrence; running away when it was bath time. But it was the only thing that Kagome didn't have to hound after to him to do, like when she bugged him to change diapers. Damn those diapers. He didn't mind giving baths, in fact, he would grudgingly admit that he kinda liked doing it.

It was quite a sight to see; Inuyasha crawling across the floor of his bedroom, while two toddlers giggled under his bed, a vain attempt to hide from Papa.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, flattening his ears again when more squealing ensued. He caught Koira by the back of her shirt as she bolted for the door and tucked Taro under his arm. Both babies giggled and squirmed, one last attempt to escape before getting into the bathroom.

It was never the catching that was the issue; it was keeping them in the bathroom together that was always a bit of a chore. Koira was easy; she was fully potty trained and much more compliant when she saw the bathtub. Taro was a bit more of a handful, always an opportunist, that pup. So, Inuyasha kicked the bathroom door shut and put the twins down, who began chattering at him in half-Japanese, half-baby gibberish. Inuyasha was only half listening, nodding at all the right places as he stripped them down to their diapers and panties- for Taro wasn't quite there yet with the whole potty-training business, maybe because Kagome trained Koira and Inuyasha had to train his boy- and he turned his back for a second to place Koira in the tub when Taro took the moment to open the door and bolt.

The hanyou male rolled his eyes, "Stay here," he commanded to the girl in the tub, ruffling her short silvery hair. She nodded and starting splashing the water around, narrating a story only she seemed to understand to herself.

Inuyasha found Taro about halfway down the stairs. The boy squealed in a giggly way and tried to go down faster, but his little legs only allowed him to take one step at a time.

"Come 'ere, you little runt," Inuyasha said, scooping the half-naked baby up. Taro sighed and twitched his little silvery dog ears. Both the pups had Inuyasha's coloring.

"And in you go," he dropped Taro in the tub with his sibling and poured some bubble bath in the water.

"Bubbles!" Koira shrieked, reaching forward to scoop some up and put them on her little toy sailboats she was playing with.

Inuyasha soaped up Taro's head, effectively keeping the rambunctious boy in the tub and had just finished rising out the baby shampoo when all three sets of ears perked up, all playing and washing came to a halt when the front door opened.

"Mama!" Taro exclaimed, successfully breaking free of Inuyasha's hold and vaulting out of the tub, slipping and sliding across the bathroom floor and bolting for the stairs.

"Mama!" came Koira's high-pitched voice next, but she seemed more content in the tub, gabbering and splashing. She watched Inuyasha for a brief second, lest he try to leave, before settling and contenting herself to more vigorous splashing and chattering. She was ever the daddy's girl and tended to follow Inuyasha wherever he was in the house. Taro, however, was Kagome's little boy through and through, hence why he beat it out of the bath tub and hence why he was snuggled, soaking wet, soapy and naked, against Kagome's shoulder when she entered the bathroom a few moments later.

"Mama!" Koira cried out again, a big, toothy smile as the woman leaned down and gave an also now wet Inuyasha a kiss.

"Bathing, my babies?" she mused, her eyes taking in the soaking floor, her soaking mate and two soapy children, a small smile on her face.

"It goes more smoothly when you don't come home halfway through," Inuyasha grumbled, turning and soaping Koira up next, who didn't seem at all fazed and continued to sing and chatter.

"What did you have for dinner?" Kagome asked Taro, bouncing him a little.

He took his thumb out of his mouth only long enough to answer her, "Ramen."

She rolled her eyes. Koira changed her song, "Koira and Taro and Papa eated ramen," she sang, violently splashing her boats and twitching the water out of her ears as Inuyasha rinsed her.

Later that night, after the pups were fast asleep, Inuyasha and Kagome were outside, sitting in a tree, his old fire-rat haori wrapped around her legs to shield her from the chill that sometimes came with a spring night.

"Do you miss it?" she asked quietly, breaking the companionable silence they were in, "You know, the Feudal Era?"

Inuyasha pondered for a moment, "Not really," he answered honestly, "Sometimes I think about how busy this time is and I think I might miss the peace of the Feudal Era," he shrugged, "Why do ya ask?"

It was her turn to shrug, "I don't know," she replied, "It just sort of occurred to me right now that you might miss it, I mean, you left everything you knew to come here, your whole life. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled you did, just thought maybe you missed it, that's all."

He pulled her a little more closely against him and she laid her head back against his shoulder, "I didn't have a life there," he told her, "So there really wasn't much to leave behind. Besides, there was no other option other than to come here because I wasn't gonna live without you."

She smiled up at him, tilting her head back to meet his bright eyes, "I love you," she told him.

He scoffed, but it couldn't hide his little grin, "Feh, I dunno why…" he muttered, "You must be crazy."

Kagome snuggled a little deeper under the haori top, a little bit more comfortably against him, "Maybe just a little bit," she agreed with a giggle.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She might be crazy for loving him, but he loved her back fiercely. She gave him everything he could have never dreamed of, a life with her, forever, and a family even, as much as the beasts were troublesome, he loved them too. Midoriko hadn't just given him his wish; she had given him an opportunity, and even though he had staggered and stumbled his way chasing after it, he had managed to catch it, grab it and cling to it with everything he had.

And he was never, ever going to let it go.

_THE END :)_

A/N:

_I just want to say, oh my god! This has been such a journey to try and 'publish' this story and I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who read it, commented and kept me going! Really, if it wasn't for all of you, I wouldn't have even done this. I've been so busy the last six months, graduating, finding jobs, moving into my apartment and getting settled into my first teaching job. It's been chaotic and you have all been so wonderfully patient and supportive. Thank you._

_I'm still busy as ever, obviously, but Goldensomething and I have moved into the One Piece fandom now, so expect to see some of that coming next! She is publishing up Zoro's story, which precedes Luffy/Nami which I will be publishing. You want incredible stories, read these. Wrath was sort of the stepping stone into this idea of having an overarching plot outside of the romance and Zoro and Lunami really bring that to life. I highly recommend._

_And again, thank you so much, my loyal supporters. :D And Happy New Year._

Inuyasha and Co belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The script is mine.

Credits:

_Kagome, Sango:_ Goldensomething

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga:_ Jesachi

_Sub-characters:_ Combined effort

_Copyright 2012_


End file.
